The Veela
by No.angel90
Summary: Mr. Malfoy's great Uncle was a Veela and now it has been handed down to Draco of all people. Unfortunately, his body has chosen a mate that is not entirely to his liking. And boy oh boy is Granger in for a surprise when he tells her. DMHG
1. Girls are Always Right

Well…this title is only temporary until I can come up with a better one. If u have any suggestions... I'd love em.

Much love!

I never asked to be a Veela. I never really wanted to be one. Well that's a lie. I wouldn't mind having everyone falling at my feet. But I never really considered the consequences of having that power. Like the saying is, you can't have your cake and eat it too. Even though, in a way, I did have my cake; a delicious chocolate cake with 'Happy Birthday Draco' on it. That was about 4 weeks ago at my birthday party. The Slytherin's threw it for me. Well, correction, Blaise, Pansy, Jason, Crabbe, Goyle, and Jess threw it for me. The others just hung around for some cake and maybe a little raise in social status. Unfortunately for them, all they got was cake.

I guess I always knew I was a Veela; there was just no actual proof. I mean, come on, how many non Veela do you know that have white-blonde hair? Honestly. Then there were the signs; the heightened senses and all that jazz. You would think I would notice if my vision was a lot quicker than it use to be. I caught the snitch right away during practice. Not to mention all my other senses. The hairs on my neck rose when Pansy was a good 50 yards away from me. That gave me a good head start.

Anyways, after my birthday party, I'm now 17; I had this odd quivering in my stomach. It had sort of a pull on me and tugged me towards something unknown to me. I went up to my room early, skipped the truth or dare game, and lay on my bed. I heard the door creep open and Jess came in. She asked if I was okay. Jess and I had known each other for a while. Her family wasn't exactly death eaters, but they followed Voldemort. She was Jason's sister and somehow they were in the same year. I didn't know if they were twins or what. All I know is they were related.

I shrugged and rolled on my side. I knew she wouldn't give up until she got straight answer though.

"You seem…distant." I vaguely wonder why in Merlin's beard she's in Slytherin. Anyone else in my house would have just shrugged it off and left me. Then again she was never like anyone else. While the rest of us hurled insults (and occasionally objects) at the Gryffindor's, she would shake her head and walk off like we were acting immature or something.

"I'm not distant. I'm just tired." I muttered sleepily.

"I doubt it." I could practically hear her eyes rolling. "Why aren't you downstairs? It is your party after all."

"I don't know. I'm not in the mood."

"You've been 'not in the mood' a lot lately." I turned to her with my eyebrow raised.

"Really now?"

"Well, from the way Parkinson is sulking around and jumping into anyone's lap... One would have to assume." my head fell back onto the pillow. But I wasn't sleepy at all. I was wide awake.

"Why do the stupid stairs let girls come up here? They could rape _us_ in our sleep for all they know."

"I wouldn't put it past some of us. You might want to wear a chastity belt or something Draco. You are one of the most sought-after guys in Hogwarts." I had to smirk at that.

"Leave me alone Jess. I'm not feeling good."

"Fine, Draco. But I'm going to tell everyone down there that you're up here sulking about because you didn't get what you wanted for your birthday." she snickered to herself.

"What would that be." I was face down in the pillow and was surprised she heard me.

"Granger." and she ran out of the room leaving me to shiver in disgust.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, I woke up late and ended up putting my pants on backwards. Don't ask how, I just did. So I had to run to the toilets before Transfiguration started. When I got there, two seats were available. There was one next to Potter, god forbid, and one next to Granger. I decided to sit on the desk in front of Granger. I really didn't feel like sitting next to either of them so I just sat there. The mudbloods face was rather amusing. She shifted all her stuff from the desk onto her lap and scooted her chair as far back as she could go without tipping it over. And me, not being able to resist, place my finger on the tip of her nose and pushed her back just a little more.

THUD "Malfoy!"

"Yes, love?" I smirked down at her. Oh goodness... her skirt. Apparently that thing muggles call gravity was still working. I had a perfect view of Grangers tiny black knickers. Oh, bad Granger, wearing something so kinky. And to Transfiguration class to? Tisk Tisk.

"Lovely choice, Granger. Something tells me McGonagall won't be too happy about that though." She looked quizzically at me then glancing down she realized. Her face turned redder than Weasley's hair. I was surprised the Weasel hadn't interjected yet. I glanced around the room looking for him. He was near the back chatting up some blonde. I turned to Potter who was busy staring at his desk to notice anything.

"Trouble with your boyfriends, mudblood?" I sneered at the girl who was frantically getting up and pushing her skirt back down. Shame really… she had nice legs for someone who's skirt goes past her knees. She lifted her head to glare at me and my stomach flopped. I have no idea why but thank Merlin the old bat walked in at that point.

"Sit down now and we will begin. Mr. Malfoy get yourself off of my desk immediately." I hopped down and sat next to Granger who had her hands placed calmly in her lap and all of her attention was on the Professor. I mimicked her all class. When she raised her hand I did too, answering in an annoyingly cheery voice. She would glare at me every time I did and I would smirk at her. Needless to say, she was pretty furious with me by the end of class. McGonagall told Granger to stay after class. I took my time packing up my things, hoping to hear the mudblood's lecture. All I heard was whispers. I 'accidentally' ran into Granger in the corridor.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Nothing, just wondering what you did to piss off Potter. I think I might start asking you for notes." She smiled wryly and I was surprised.

"I haven't done anything to Harry if that's what you're asking." She's lying I know she is. She's playing that 'I'm a girl therefore I'm right' card.

"Well then, what did he do?" She walked faster, clearly trying to get away from me. Please Granger, I have longer legs than you do. This is a normal pace for me.

"None of your business, Malfoy" I grabbed her arm and spun her around. Leaning so my lips where right next to her ear I whispered. "Its entirely my business."

She jerked her arm away and my body instantly felt colder than ever. "Sod off, ferret." She turned on her heel and strode outside. I arched my eyebrow as I saw her sway her hips more than she normally did. At about that moment the hairs on the back of my neck rose and I shivered. Pansy.

It was one of those slow motion moments. I turned my head and Pansy lunged at me and knocked me to the ground.

"Hi Draco," she purred into my ear. I grimaced as she leaned down to kiss me. I shoved her off of me and raced through my mind for an excuse.

"I have to work on a big project for Flitwick." And I ran towards the library. I heard her holler that we didn't have a project but at this point I didn't really care. I just wanted to get away from her.

I wander around the castle for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet. Everyone else was in class, but I didn't really find any need to go to potions class. Since Snape was my god father, he didn't mind that I skipped class once or twice as long as I passed. Besides, all he was doing was lecturing the class on why smoke bombs don't belong in the school. Some idiot Hufflepuff had decide to pull a prank last week now the entire school had to suffer for it. I found my way outside and headed towards the lake. What better place to sit and unwind?

I sat myself on the damp grass and stared off into space. Potter's retched face popped into my mind and I sneered and thought of something else. The Weaslette, who had surprisingly blossomed this summer, was looking pretty damn enticing. Well, well. Speak of the little demon herself. It looks like someone's skipping class with her goody, goody friends. Her and two of her friends were laying across the lake talking and giggling. I decided to pick on them a bit.

"Hullo." I purred once I stood over them. They looked at me wide-eyed and scrambled to get up and away from me. One of them looked at me in a bizarre way. It took me a second to realize that look in her eyes. Oh yeah, she wants me. I guess she was pretty. She had long black hair and boring brown eyes. She might be good for a quick fling.

I flashed a coy smile at her and she blushed. Aw how cute. Not nearly as cute as Granger when she blushes. Wait. WHAT! I shook my head. Jesus, what an odd thought. The girl's were walking away from me now with the exception of the one. She batted her eyelashes and I slipped my smirk on. I sat on the grass and patted the spot next to me and chuckled when she obediently sat down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	2. Dizzy

Chapter 2

The Gryffindor lass buttoned up her blouse without even looking at me. Apparently she didn't like the fact that I had sneakily slid my hand up her blouse. Oh well, I glanced at her neck and saw the 2 or 3 little red marks which would disappear soon and smirked. Just my style. I was calm, cool, and completely in control while biting that little neck of hers. Not a slight slip up was allowed or everyone would believe her when she annouced she and I had snogged down by the lake. Anyone who asks me, I'll just shrug like I have no idea what they're talking about.

"I'd better get going," she mumbled risking a glance at me. I nodded and smacked her bum as she stood up to leave, shooting a flirting wink when she glared at me. I watched her retreat to the Castle and chuckled to myself when she glanced back, obviously to see if I was still watching her. What a whore.

Eh, she wasn't much fun anyways. It felt rather... wrong and not the good kind of wrong. Whats it matter? I stood and brushed myself off and walked around the lake for a bit. The Giant Squid would life an enormous tentical every so often warning me that he was still large and very much in charge of the cool lake.

It was only when the sky became cloudy with the threat of rain that I decide to make my way back to the castle. Unfortunatly, I ran into Potter and Weasel at the entry way.

"Honestly, Harry, I don't know whats gotten into her lately. Shes always going against what I- Malfoy" Weasels tone turned cold. He's so dumb sometimes but seeing as I didn't feel like reminding him, I just continued to walk by. They obviously didn't want that for a second later I was yanked back by my cloak and my head smashed against the stone floor.

Then the most curious thing happened. My body reacted while my mind just sat and watched as I jumped up and punched the person who yanked me back, Weasel, in the face. And I stealthily dodged Potters fist and socked in him the stomach.

"Ron!" "Harry!" I heard two different voices echo from down the hall. Voices which normally made me want to vomit but seemed so damn soothing at the moment that I let go of Potters shoulder and turned to the sound. Imagine my surprise when I see Granger and the Weasely girl bustling down the hall and flinging themselves infront of their boyfriends. I sneered and went to lunge at Weasel again but I heard heavy footsteps and sensed that a crowd of kids, a teacher included, were coming this way. With a whirl of my robes, I was gone and on the other side of the hall.

Damn those two for making such a ruckus. I could've finally beaten the hell out of the two men of The Trio. Well, you can't call them men really, they're too much of pansys to...oh no Pansy. I was suppose to meet her for dinner. And with that I sprinted to the dungeons and busted through the door leading to the common room.

"Jason!" I panted, out of breath. He looked up from a badly disguised booklet and gave me a curious look. "Pansy, I was suppose to meet her for dinner."

He winced and marked his page and closed the book. " Why would you want to do that?" You think I _want_ to you twit?

"It's not like I have a choice. She had her mom and my mom set it up so we have dinner once every week. Its hell but if I dont..." I broke off shivering.

"No worries, mate. Shes upstairs changing...won't be down for atleast another half hour." With a sigh of relief, I fell next to him on the black leather couch. I made a notion towards his booklet, "what's that then?"

"Eh, it's nothing...just a little something to keep me occupied when I'm bored." There was a pause in which I stared him down and he didn't feel like looking at me. "So what was it that Jess said about you and Granger?"

I scoffed, almost forgetting about that, "she was trying to get me downstairs to the party but I didn't feel like partying...do you ever have weird cases where your body does things and your mind just... has no say in whats happening?"

"Can't say I have...why? Is that what happened?...Draco?...Are you alright...you look..pale."

"I'm always pale, Quills," I snapped at him feeling rather light headed.

"No, more than usual. I think you need to see Pomfery. Malfoy..Draco can you hear me?" Of course I can hear you, you bloody...wait..I'm not saying it. Why can't I say it? What in Merlin's beard? My body had stood and began walking towards the door. It was like I was under the Imperious Curse but...I wasn't. Jason tackled me from behind and held me down.

"You! Kid!" I heard him call. "Go get Snape!...NOW! you son of a...Draco..come on mate. Whats wrong with you, huh?"

**Alright well, I have moved out of England and I'm in Texas now sadly. I still haven't got my computer so i'll write my chapters as often as I can.**

**missing England,**

**me**


	3. My Little Nurse

Chapter 3

I groggily sat up in a bed which was way too stiff to be my silken covered bed, opened my eyes and immediatly regretted it for two main reasons. One was that the light was coming into the infirmary so brightly I was seeing spots. The second was the face of Pansy leaning over me, makeup having ran from obvious tears. I made a groan which she thought was a groan of pain as she called for Pomfrey to come give 'her little dragon' something for his pain. Pomfrey failed to care and tended to the recent injury of a 5th year in his Charms class.

"Quit your whining, Malfoy. You're not going to be leaving here for a while so I suggest you get comfortable." My poor neck might suffer whiplash from the speed at which I turned my head.

"Granger," Pansy sneered. "Who do you think you are telling my dragon what he can and cannot do?"

"_I _happen to be the nurse in training, Parkinson. Now shut your trap or I'll be forced to kick you out. Now, Malfoy, what happened? Do you remember at all?" Granger enquired sounding quite professional but exceptionally bitter at the same time.

"I remember, sitting in the common room with Quills... I was waiting for Pansy...and my body kind of...took over. Anything my brain told it to do, it ignored. I had lost control." Pansy gave me a look which I didn't like. She was thinking it was the hottest thing on the planet. Granger said something but I didn't give a rat's ass until Pansy glared at her and stormed off.

"So..erm..what's wrong with me, Granger? I'm not going to die am I? I'm too young to die!" I faked a dramatic pose feeling the urge to be humorous. She gave me a wry smile.

"No, you're not going to die, Malfoy, unless you keep up that ridiculous face." She turned and called over Madame Pomfrey so she could examine me. After a thorough examination which made me shout, "don't touch that!" proved that there was nothing wrong, she ordered the bushy haired nurse in training to watch after me to see if anything like that happened again.

Begrudgingly, Granger sat in her little chair, and glared at me.

"Granger, I'm cold," I moaned, because Malfoy's do not whine. "Can't you get me that blanket?"

"Get it yourself." She scoffed and opened a book that apparently popped out of nowhere_. 'Well now we can't have her ignoring us can we?'_

"But, Granger, you're supposed to look after me. Don't make me call Madame Pomfrey back in from her office." I gave her a smug look and she rolled her eyes, making as much noise as possible as she got up from her chair and stormed over to my bed. She threw a thick blanket over me and turned to go back to her chair and book. '_Hm...What can I make her do...OH!'_

"Granger, you forgot to tuck me in." '_Hehe_', I watched her face scrunch up as she began to wedge the sheets under my legs and she pointedly glared at me when she got to my waist line…which I couldn't help but smirk at. Until, that is, my eyes drifted downwards, and I noticed the rather tight shirt Ms. Granger was wearing...and the fact that I could_ see_ down Ms. Granger's shirt and Great Merlin's Pants did she have gorgeous tits.

"Shit Granger. Keep leaning over me like that and you might give me ideas." I felt my head get hazy which felt rather strange to me all things considered. She straightened up as soon as the words left my mouth and turned a bright red. Then she left me at my bed and walked to the opposite wall to her chair. She picked up her book but apparently my statement left her more than a little flustered for the book slipped right out of her hands and onto the floor. And, '_oh god,_' her little nurse dress was much oh so much too short. I got a glorious look at the same knickers I saw in McGonagall's class earlier today when she bent over to retrieve her beloved book.

"For fucks sake, Granger, you're _trying_ to seduce me aren't you!" She turned a bright scarlet which normally I would've smirked at but I felt too hot and bothered to be a suave smarmy git. A loud "pop" made the both of us jump as a little house elf appeared carrying a tray of tea and biscuits rambling something about Pansy sending me up something to eat.

"Yeah? Thanks." I took the tray out of the little elf's hands and placed it on the table next to my bed.

"I wouldn't eat that if I were you," Granger said wearily glancing at the tray. She had resumed reading her book on her little stool and licked her finger and turned the page. If it hadn't been her voice, I'd've had no clue where the suggestion came from.

"Why not?" I sneered picking up one of the treats and giving it a once over.

"Because Pansy sent it and God knows what she could have done to it." She licked her finger again and turned another page. '_My god she is insufferable; completely ignoring me, the great Draco Malfoy_.' A few minutes passed where I studied the delicious looking treat and shot Granger several glances. My nerves tingled when she finally met my gaze. It was an unusual feeling so I immediately adverted my eyes.

The door opened and a tall lanky red-haired bloke walked in. We'll he crept in really like a dog who knew it had done badly by chewing its master's sneakers. I doubted, however, that his was the case.

"Weasley." I growled. I really did hate his very presence. Granger, who I know saw him come in, had turned her back to him and busied herself with fixing the other beds in the hospital wing. _'That could take a very long time…but I suppose if you had enough house elves it shouldn't be too long_.'

"Hermione? Can I talk to you?" _'Awww…his voice sounds so sad.'_ I straightened up in my bed eager to hear what it was that started this lovers spat.

"I don't know, Ron. _Can_ you talk to me? Or are you too busy chatting up every willing girl in the school?" '_Oh…that's my job you little weasel._'

"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get like this."

"Didn't think I'd get like what, Ronald?" She threw her arms up in the air and glowered at him.

"Mione…It didn't mean anything. I didn't know that's what she wanted. You're the only girl I care about and you know it." He cautiously stepped towards her.

"You know full well what girls these days want." She crossed her arms, her look softening but her posture still strong. '_I know what girls want. They want me but why they would lower themselves to the Weasel, I cannot say.' _

The git stared at his feet and mumbled something, that, even while straining, I couldn't hear it. Granger must have ears like a bat.

"Oh, Ronald." She threw her arms around him and hugged him and there was an odd grumbling sound from my throat. It felt like…was that really? _'Did I really just growl? What in the bleeding Mary's was that about?' _

"Did you just growl?" I looked up and the both of them were staring at me with puzzled looks on their faces.

"No." I snapped bitterly and watched the 'happy' couple make up their differences. I have no idea why I had the sudden urge to rip Weasley's head off but when he leaned down and kissed her cheek, my body, of it own accord, threw the cookie that I still had in my hand directly at Mr. Red-headed twat. I smirked as it gloriously struck him upside the head causing him to jump away from Granger and rub his head tenderly. Granger glared at me and opened her mouth to speak but I beat her to it.

"You warned me not to eat them. So I was testing how hard they were." I gave an innocent shrug and Madame Pomfrey came bustling into the room. "Harder than this cunt's head obviously. Guess you better throw him out with the biscuits."

"Mr. Malfoy. Obviously you are well enough to throw cookies at another student. You are excused. Get back to your common room immediately; you two as well." She motioned for us all to shoo out of the hospital wing. I swung my feet out of the bed and strode over to the Mediwitch.

"You know what's wrong with me, don't you?" I stood tall as I clasped my cloak around my neck.

"I have my suspicions, Mr. Malfoy, but until they are confirmed," she waved her wand and the tray of tea and sweets disappeared. "You will have to wait. Now please go back to your common room." With a swirl of robes, which I do intentionally, I left the empty hospital room.

On my way down to the dungeons, I happened across the Golden Trio's famous couple. I was on my way down the moving staircases when I passed a corridor and caught sight of the two in a rather…interesting predicament. Granger had been shoved against the wall by Weasley and they were enjoying a little snogging session. My blood pounded in my ears and I was holding myself back from storming over and throwing that bastard through the wall by his ears. Then my mind hatched a brilliant plan.

Weasley had moved down to kissing her neck and I also noticed her tight little nurse dress was now hiked up to her hips and one of Weasley's hands were busy underneath those damned knickers. In a bold, yet glorious moment of jealousy, I flicked my wand in their direction and heard the little nurse quiver and gasp and finally "Oooh, _Draco_!"…moan my name. Oh gods, it was the hottest thing I'd ever heard her say and got me a little more excited than I should've been. I continued my way down the stairs to the dungeons as I heard Weasley's voice echo, "Draco!? You're thinking of _MALFOY_? I can't bel-"

Oh sweet, tasty, and slightly arousing victory.


	4. Midnight Corridors

I'm so sorry about the wait my friends. I've been busy with starting up school again and so on and so forth. Texas is terrible. I miss England so badly and I'm trying as hard as I can to get back there after college. Thanks for being so patient!

Veela Ch 4

Considering I missed dinner, I decided to make a trip down to the kitchens. Despite how my father treated house elves, I was quite popular down in house elf territory. They knew I was coming before I had even gotten there and had a steaming tray of Roast with potatoes and carrots waiting. My mouth watered at just the smell. That was until I realized that my delicious meal wasn't what I smelt. _'Gods what _is_ that smell. It's so familiar. This is going to drive me up a wall.' _

"Toes!" I called out for my favourite house elf that was ironically named for he was missing a toe.

"Yes Mister Draco Malfoy, Sir?" He stammered and bowed till his pointed nose touched the floor. _'What a silly little fellow. He knows he doesn't need to bow to me._

'

"Toes, get up." He did as he was told and apologized. "Now, listen, Toes, who else is in here?"

"S-someone else?" He tilted his head to the side, clearly perplexed with my question.

"There's someone else in the kitchens right now isn't there? I can smell them. Who is it?"

"Mister Malfoy, Sir. There is no one else in the kitchen; no one except for us, Sir. There was a Ms. Granger here earlier, Sir, but she is long gone now. Long gone." _'Hm…Granger. What was she doing out at these ungodly hours. She is supposed to be tucked up in her little bed.'_ My face curled into a sneer, guessing that the little Mudblood was out with Weasley again. Toes guided me to a seat and urge me to eat my dinner.

When I was done, I thanked the little house elf and magiked clean my dish. "Toes, do you happen to know what Granger was doing out here so late?"

"Miss Granger said she was doing her rounds until late tonight. Said she needed something to keep her awake, Sir."

"Thank you, Toes. The food was delicious." Toes bowed and I left the kitchens.

My body was exhausted but my brain was wide awake so I knew there was no way I'd get any sleep for a long while. Knowing this, I decided to take a wander around the castle; being a Prefect gave me this advantage. I caught a couple of Fifth years out and about and promptly sent them to their common rooms. As I rounded a corner, I was within site of the courtyard. _'This here is perfect. There's no one around and I can see the moon out through the arches.'_ I leaned against the large open window/seat and stared out, letting the wind ruffle my hair and cloak.

My whole body tensed when I heard the clacking of shoes far to my right. I whirled and imagine my surprise to see Ms. Granger striding down the hall. From the moments where she stepped into the light coming from the arches, I could tell she was more than a little shaky. Her head twisted to the side at every echo of her Mary-Jane's hitting the floor. Then my focus faded for a second and when it came back my body had taken over again and was letting me watch it work.

'_This is beautiful. I have Granger, trembling, walking closer, all to myself. Not a weasel in sight.'_ My lips curled into malicious smirk. This was too good to be true. The only bad thing about it was that my entire body was aching the closer she got. I slid myself back into the shadows and watched as she passed right infront of me. My blood pounded in my ears and my eyes glazed over while my body attempted to move to her… to touch her… to…'_Oh fuck not now. Go down you cheeky bastard.'_ I stifled a groan as there was a brilliant bit of friction between my pants and "little Draco" as the mind blowing scent of Granger's hair drifted to my nose. I let out a growl and took a step out of the shadows. She heard my growl and started, her shoulders tensing as I spoke.

"Granger," I purred. "Out all on your lonesome, I see. Where's Weasel?" I slithered up till I was right behind her. I was completely overpowered with her smell and I couldn't stop my eyes from fluttering shut. "Moan the wrong name?" I taunted a grin playing at my lips.

She reeled on me, her eyes blazing. "That was _you_! It's _your_ fault I… You made me! I don't know how but you did!"

"Now, I have no idea what you are talking about, dearest Granger. It's no fault of mine that your Weasel doesn't satisfy you and your left thinking..." I encircled her while I spoke, marvelling at how stunning she had become. "…naughty thoughts about me instead." Her eyes caught mine and I suddenly felt light headed. '_Gods this is ridiculous.' _A harsh slap across the face brought me back down from my rush.

"You…you…BASTARD. I cannot believe you! How DARE you even SUGGEST that I…That Ron!" Her face was flushed as red as the mark she had left on mine, but I still circled her, feeling more aroused than ever before. I let my fingers run along the bottom of her skirt, enjoying how she tensed up and her body jerked when flesh met flesh as I pressed my hand against the front of her thigh. Since I was standing behind her it made it that much easier to press her against my "little" problem.

Good Lord, the fact that she didn't pull away and actually leaned back into me nearly made me leap with joy. I couldn't though, not in a million years. Goody Granger was rubbing against me and I could smell her and her wonderful hair. I used my free hand to brush her messy hair to one shoulder and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"My, My Granger. It seems you _do _fantasize about me." I let my teeth graze her ear and relished her shiver. She said nothing but her breath hitched as my lips travelled down her neck to her shoulder. I felt this undeniable urge to sink my teeth into her neck…her shoulder…and work my way down. My teeth, it seemed, sharpened, and my eyes glazed over as my teeth descended onto her soft, milky white shoulder.

My body screamed in protest as I was pulled fast away from the warm body in front of me. I snarled and made futile attempts to get back to Granger only to feel arms encircle my body, holding me, keeping me from sliding back up to that beautifully responsive body of hers. I jerked my head to see Snape sneering down at me and then, yet again, I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Granger's flushed face as she turned and looked in my direction.

Next time:

"It seems to me, Mr. Malfoy that you are of Veela decent. Do you know what that means?"

"It means I'm fucked…literally."


	5. Silver & Gold

Veela 5

My lips where curled into a scowl as I sat in my Godfather's Quarters watching him pace back and forth. He hadn't said a word since I regained consciousness. My eyes followed him for a few minutes then grew tired so I settled for staring at the fire in front of me. What the hell had happened? I don't remember much… I remember walking in the hall…and I ran into Granger…

"Draco, I always feared this would happen." My head shot up at the dark sound in Severus' voice.

"S-sorry?"

"Your Veela heritage has finally broken through."

"My Veela heritage? Professor what do yo-"

He kneeled infront of the fire and cast a spell into it to keep the log burning. "Draco, I'm assuming your father and mother never told you that they each have part Veela in their family line?"

"No… you mean to tell me…"

"It's not definite yet, Draco. You lie here and rest. I'm going to get Pomfrey." He stood from the front of the fire and stood over me. "Stay here. Do not leave this room."

I sneered at him. He knew full-well if my mind took over my body again I'd have no choice in the matter. "Yes sir." I still answered.

He exited the room, leaving me alone to think.

'_If I'm of Veela blood… and my heritage has broken through… that would mean that I'm a Veela.' _I smirked. That would definitely explain how Pansy's been unable to keep her hands off of me. I stood and walked towards the fire, placing my hand against the mantle and leaning into the warmth, I was reminded of another warmth I had felt not too long ago. One that came from the filthiest beings known to me. Mudblood Granger. It drove me mad how she would actually fight back. How she could smack me and leave me absolutely flabbergast. My blood just boiled at the thought of her.

From the years I've known Granger we have always hated each other. I'd insult her friends and she'd quip back with an insult at me. It was always a contest; each of us trying to beat the other… in classes, in arguments, in everything really. She astounded me, drove me crazy. Despite our utter hatred for one another there was always something. There was… concern… I knew it sounded weird but it's almost as though we don't want any harm to come to the other unless it's our doing. For example, in our 3rd year, when that idiotic Hippogriff attacked me, Granger actually showed concern for me. Or in 4th year, at the tournament, when the death eaters were attacking, I didn't want them to kill her. I wanted the pleasure of killing her. At least… that's what I told myself at the time and, mind you, still think.

Throughout our years at Hogwarts we were constantly at each others throats. Oh but how I loved it. I love how someone can meet my challenges instead of cower. Even if she is a bushy-haired, know-it-all, she can still meet me insult for insult. Spark for spark… the site of her makes me sick. But I remembered that naughty little dress of hers. The way she moaned my name when she was with Weasley… granted I was the reason she did. Oh and I just gives me chills.

The chamber door opening cast me back into reality and I opened my eyes to fall dangerously close to the fire. Thankfully, my Quidditch skills kicked in and I rather _gracefully _landed on my arse. Wonderful.

"Mister Malfoy! Are you alright?" Madame Pomfrey rushed to my side to assist me in standing up. '_Lovely, like I'm not embarrassed enough?'_

"I'm fine." I shoved her arm off me once I had balanced myself and brushed invisible dirt off my robes. Pomfrey huffed and took a few steps back as if to examine me.

"Well, Severus, he looks hale and hearty. I don't see what your concern is." I stood tall, still faintly embarrassed at the fact that I was caught on the ground where I very much didn't belong.

"I caught him in the hall with Ms. Granger… in a very," he said it as though it hurt to say such a thing, "compromising position."

Pomfrey blushes scarlet and stammered over herself before she was able to be composed and said, "Well, Severus, teenage hormones would-"

"These _aren't_ hormones." Snape scowled at her. "You know as well as I the history of those two."

"But Severus, it's a well known fact that opposites attract. Clearly their… secret desires have finally caved in and-" That was it. I was sick of them talking about me as if I wasn't there. That last bit just made my skin crawl.

"I have no secret desires for that MUDBLOOD!" I was seething. How DARE she suggest that I even have the slightest bit of attraction for that Muggleborn!

"Mister Malfoy! Watch your language!" Pomfrey scowled at my use of the insulting name for Muggleborn students.

"Pomfrey, do you suppose that his bloodline might've broken free?"

"It might've. There's no way to be sure unless we want to risk Ms. Granger's dignity."

"Well, go get the girl!"

"Severus you know that's against the rules! We'll have to ask the Headmaster."

"What is going _on _here?" A painting on the wall spoke up. I had no idea as to who it was but the name tag said Headmaster Angus.

"Apologies Angus. We won't be much longer." The portrait snorted and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

"Mister Malfoy, will you please follow me to the Infirmary? Severus, you as well. I have an idea we can test to see if his heritage really has broken through." The Mediwitch swivelled on her heels and headed out of Severus Snape's quarters.

When we finally reached the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey sat me down on a bed and shuffled off to her room. Severus stood over me, glaring down.

"Professor?" I was curious… so I had to ask.

"Yes, Draco?"

"What was I doing before…When I blacked out I…don't remember anything from before that. What happened?" I twiddled with my thumbs, for once in my life nervous. Snape had said something about being in a compromising position with Granger. I remember her in the hall…and then she was leaning back against me and my lips grazed her neck. I shivered, but oddly not from disgust.

"You and that Granger girl were…" Snape, for the first time in his life, blushed. He didn't have time to finish his sentence for Madame Pomfrey came bursting back in with a small coin with a chain on it in her hands.

"Mr. Malfoy," she started as she placed the coin on a table and waved her wand over it. "Have you experienced any kind of…difference? Any change in the way your body behaves lately?" She started murmuring to the coin.

"Er…yeah. Around my birthday, I started to feel… different."

"How different?" she nearly shouted, which startled Snape and myself because she was still muttering incantations to the little piece of gold.

"Well, I felt like I could see better, hear better, feel better…" I smirked, "It really comes in handy." Snape glared at me.

"And yet you still couldn't manage to catch the snitch last weekend?" I scowled at him as Pomfrey sat up and slide the chain around my neck.

Upon closer examination, I saw the little round object had a solitary wolf on the front and back of it. Its fur glinted silver in the light, which is odd considering it's a gold coin.

"What is this?"

"That, Mr. Malfoy, is what will keep an incident like this from happening again."

"What incident?" I looked back and forth from the two. _One of these two better start talking before I snap._

"You and Miss Granger have a…connection."

I snorted, "yeah right."

"Draco, you were…seducing her in the middle of the hall."

"I was not!" I jumped from the bed, ready to tip it over. "There is no way I'd even willing touch that filthy whore!"

"It seems to me, Mr. Malfoy that you are of Veela decent. Do you know what that means?" Pomfrey was looking at me, a little alarmed at my outburst.

"It means I'm fucked…literally." I smirked and Snape glared at me.

"This amulet is a coin that gives the wearer self-restraint. If your soul does not want something, you will, under no charm or curse, be able to do such things." Snape drawled.

"The Charm on it," Pomfrey chimed in. "Will stop Miss Granger, or anyone else for that matter, by being pulled into your appearance. Your Veela instinct will make you more attractive and appealing to all sexes. And I do not think you would like to have the entire school following you like a love-sick 2nd year."

I nodded, tucking the coin under my shirt. "Is that all?"

"I'll need you to come back to the wing at least twice a week. I need to reapply the charm and make sure the coin is still working."

"What about Granger?" Snape and Pomfrey cast each other a look that made me feel queasy.

"We have to test a few things but we will keep you updated. For now, avoid the girl. Even if the coin does work, we can't take any chances."

**Holy hell that took me a while. I get distracted from my stories. And this was typed up in anger so its not as good as I wanted it to be. But you're going to have to take it. I'll work on the next chapter.**


	6. Pansasaurous

Veela Chapter 6

Considering I didn't quite remember what happened in the hallway earlier, I thought that maybe Granger would know. It was too late to try anything tonight though. I decided to head back to my room but unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to sleep.

I trudged my way up the stairs to my room, casting a glance at my roommates, I pulled back my sheets to see Pansy lying there in very tiny clothes, completed passed out. Scowling, I shook her shoulder, trying to get her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open, and for once I was in awe at the way she looked. Her thick lips parted as she spoke to me, but I didn't hear any words. Her eyebrows furrowed as she spoke again.

"What took you so long?"

"I had…rounds."

"No you didn't. I know your schedule, Draco." She fixed me with a cold stare.

"Stalking me are you?" I slid a smirk onto my face, trying to get her off that subject. When her expression didn't change, I leaned over her and pressed my lips to hers. When she responded by sliding her arms around my neck and kissing me back, I ignored the churning in my stomach and turned the kiss tender. If I faked tired, she would leave. The question was… do I really want to be alone?

I pulled away from her lips and froze. Did I really want to be alone? To be left to think? I felt a slight tug on the back of my neck and realized Pansy was looking at the new piece of jewellery I acquired tonight. 

"Where'd you get this?" 

There was a long pause. I wasn't certain what to tell her. "Snape. He gave it to me."

She looked sceptically at me but accepted my story anyways and began kissing my neck. 

"Pansy…" I said in a low voice, "Not tonight. It's late." I pulled back away from her and picked her up in my arms.

"Draco!" She gasped and squirmed a bit but finally stopped when I put her down in front of her staircase. "Well, Goodnight." She huffed, clearly annoyed with me until I leaned in and kissed her cheek. A smile spread across her face as she made her way up the stairs, stopping to give me a wink as she opened the door to her room. 

_That girl will be the death of me._ I ran a hand through my hair and made my way back towards my room. Don't get me wrong, it isn't like I don't like her, but I don't like her.

Was she lovely? Yes. Was she wife material? Definitely. Would I ever marry her? Not on your life.

I slid into my bed and yanked the curtains around me to block out some of my larger roommates snores. It was to no avail however and I settled for placing my pillow over my head and thought about suffocating myself. If I did that, well, that would mean the end of my life so I decided against it. It was helpful in jamming out the loud snores. 

Lying there in bed, I got to thinking. I didn't get to sit around and think much these days; and considering that I was wide awake in the dead of night, it was a good time to think. 

"_I guess,"_ I fiddled with the amulet around my neck. _"Granger isn't too bad. I mean, aside from the hair, the teeth, the face, body, attitude, smell, uptight appearance...well that leaves nothing left." _I turned and looked at the clock.

3:00 AM

"_She is smart. If only she wasn't such a smart ass. Or a pain in the ass. Or had an ass face." _ I chuckled to myself and shifted in my bed, nuzzling my face into my pillow.

4:00 AM

Still no sleep had come over me. This was getting annoying. I'd have to skip class tomorrow if I wanted to look healthy. I rolled onto my back and stared at the covering over my bed. _I could've sworn there was a spell mum used to use when I couldn't sleep. I just can't remember what it was. _I sat up and crawled to the edge of my bed and dug through my chest. Finding my charms book, I lifted it onto my lap and whispered "lumos" and my wand light up so I could read. 

After finally finding a sleeping spell, I reread it, memorized it and placed the book back. I lied back in my bed and cast the spell over me and felt sleep take my soul into the wonderful land of dreams. I dreamed of that day in 3rd year that Hippogriff attacked me and nearly lost me my arm. 

**I apologize for the wait. I'm not even going to try for an excuse because I don't really have one. **

**Next chapter will be up whenever.**

**Peace**


	7. Plant Life

**Chapter 7**

**As a few of you noticed, the last chapter was a filler. I used it to show Draco was having trouble sleeping which will play in later chapters. So I made it my job to type up this chapter asap in apologise for the last chapter. **

I awoke in a cold sweat to a tapping at my window. Thank Merlin because I was having the worst dream. My dream was about when I was in 3rd year, in Care of Magical Creatures class. I had just been struck to the ground and Granger, rather then rushing to my aid, sauntered over to stand over me. She looked down on me with the coldest, most hateful look I have ever seen her give me. I made a small noise and asked for help, my chest felt like it was going to explode. 

She kneeled down over me and sneered, "Let him suffer. He deserves it." The brunette stood and swiftly kicked me in the side causing me to turn and cough up blood. Pansy fell to my side and gently shook my shoulder while Granger stared down at me with disgust. She turned on her heel and strode away. I failed to hear my fellow Slytherin pleading for me to get up for my eyes were fixated on Granger's retreating form. I watched her shoes take her further away from me and slowly my eyes darkened and there was nothing left to see.

The tapping was an owl on my window. I covered my face with my hands and tried to block out the image of that mudbloods face. _'Tap, Tap, Tap.'_ It wasn't something that would usually bother me but it just…did. I ran a hand through my hair and pulled my curtains back. The room was deserted. I guessed everyone was at breakfast. Crossing the room, I opened the window and let the owl in. Goyle, ever the smart one, sent me an owl to say that breakfast was half over instead of coming down here to tell me. I crumpled the letter in my hand and moved to take a shower.

After I cleaned myself and dressed, being sure to tuck my necklace under my shirt, I headed down to breakfast. Now, about Hogwarts. When you open the door into the Great Hall and you have recently been doing something that was supposed to be a secret, the entire place falls silent because word gets around. Thankfully, the only people to have witnessed whatever had happened last night were Snape, the Mediwitch, my hazed state and Granger. I was fairly certain Granger wouldn't be parading the fact that she and I had an interaction and Snape is always good about not spreading gossip. 

I opened the door and only a section of the room fell silent. My corner of the room. The Slytherin table. I noticed that Pansy hadn't even looked up and I knew at once it must have been her to have spread something. I sat next to her and scowled, demanding a reason to my house's curious looks. It turns out that Pansy had questioned Snape about my necklace, much to my dismay. Snape had responded, telling her the necklace symbolizes my rising power after the Dark Lord becomes defeated. Our parents may be dedicated to the Dark Lord, but us students, we have seen what Harry Potter can do and we know that the Light side will win. Therefore, the Slytherin students will not inform anyone else about my alleged rise to power. I must admit, Snape was a clever one. 

Glancing down the table, I saw many with looks of envy on their faces. The fools wished that they could be wearing the coin under my shirt. I glared at them and everyone went back to their breakfast. I began eating my own which consisted of a plate full of pancakes, fruit, eggs, and bacon. Unfortunately, I had no appetite. I picked up my goblet of pumpkin juice and stared into it. My eyes were duller than before. It must have been from the lack of sleep. I felt someone's eyes on me and I glanced up to see who it was. Imagine my surprise to meet Granger's eyes. Her face flushed when she caught my eye. I lifted my goblet in a toast to her, her eyes flashed with slight frustration but a small mix of embarrassment.

My friend, Jason, nudged me and queried about my absence in Potions yesterday. I told him I had skipped out and that he should join me in doing so again today.

"Sure! I doubt we'll be doing anything eventful today anyways." 

Potions rolled around and I slipped out of Transfiguration class first. Sitting in the back of class has its advantages. I made my way towards the Herbology building. Professor Sprout had called in sick today and the class was being held in the Great Hall. Jason and I agreed to meet in Green House three considering it had the most plants and therefore, the most coverage from those peeking out the windows. As I walked into the opposite direction from my potions class, I ran into this annoying blonde Gryffindor. She furrowed her eyebrows and stopped me when she noticed I was heading the wrong way.

"Potions is the other way you know." 

"Yes, I do know." I keep walking, not once breaking my stride as I pushed past her. 

"Then where are you going?" She shouted at my retreating form and when I didn't respond, turned and left in a huff. "_Stupid girl." _

"Hey, Malfoy!" I turned my head and saw Blaise and Jason striding up to me. "Hope you don't mind Zabini here. He wouldn't shut up and kept following me." 

I shrugged and fell into step with my friends. We made our way onto the grounds and Jason nearly pounded Blaise for making the statement that his sister was fit. I threw my head back and laughed, sliding in between the two in order to keep them apart. The sound of Hagrid's voice approaching sent the three of us into stealth mode. We snuck around the closest corner and waited, with breathe held, for the half-giant to pass by. 

We ducked and scrambled down the steps towards the Greenhouse. When Blaise slid open the door and stepped into the humid glass room, we grinned at each other in victory. If Hogwarts thought that Potter, Weasel and Granger were the Golden Trio, then Quills, Zabini and I were the Silver Trio. I shrugged my robe off and rolled up my sleeves, choosing my spot on one of the desks. Blaise took his robe off and sat in the chair closest and Jason simply leaned against the door. 

"So, Draco" Jason started casually. "Did you ever figure out what was going on with the whole 'my brain can't control what I do' thing?" I searched my mind for reasoning behind my last incident that he had witnesses. 

"Someone had put me under a jinx. Don't get me wrong, I beat him senseless but still…" I turned my head to hide my obvious bluff. 

"I seriously doubt that." Blaise chuckled. I glared at him and his flat nose. "Anyways," he continued. "Jason, your sister is seriously fit. I'm not even joking. I'd love to get my hands on her."

Jason snarled, "Dream on. She and I are twins. Meaning we think alike. Meaning she'd never consider anyone like you."

"So… what you're saying is she's a lesbian." I smirked over at him. He whirled on me, eyes blazing.

"What!"

"Bear with me." I traced my fingers over my dark mark as I spoke. "You said your sister and you think alike, right?" 

He nodded.

"And you fancy girls, right?"

He paused and nodded again.

"That means your sister fancies girls as w-" –CLUNK- Jason had thrown an empty pot at me and it hit my shoulder. I leapt to my feet and brushed the broken clay off of my shirt. I smirked at a fuming Jason.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jason growled. I chuckled and lifted my hands in a defensive manner. 

"I'm just saying, mate. It sounded like you meant she swings a different way."

Blaise murmured a charm and the pot restored itself. He casually placed it on the table. "He has a point, Quills." 

Jason leaned back against the door and scowled. His face was red but I'm not certain if it was from the heat in the room, or his embarrassment. Either way, he slipped out of his robe and loosened his tie; unbuttoning the first few buttons, and changed the subject.

"It's like hell in here." 

I scoffed, "Go to Heaven for the climate, but hell for the company." My friends nodded in agreement, each with a smile on their face. 

"So, what's going on in your lives?" I leaned back onto the desk and observed my friends. Jason tossed his brown hair to the side, indicating that he would speak first.

"Not much. Mother is still insisting that I get the Dark Mark," he gestured towards my arm. "But I don't see any point. I mean, Potter's going to kill him. After that, you're going to rise up to challenge him and become the new leader. For all I know, you might get a different kind of mark. Once that one's in, it's in." 

I nodded, feeling a little solemn considering I already had the dark mark. After all, the elders never expect me to rise up after the Dark Lord falls. I expect them to be dead or in Azkaban by that time anyways. 

"As for Hogwarts, I haven't been doing much. Apparently being a friend of Draco Malfoy doesn't get you a lot of girlfriends. You only get a lot of girls asking if _you_have a girlfriend. It's not so great for the confidence boost you know." He gave me a look of jealousy. 

"What about your sister?" Blaise straightened in his chair, obviously interested in Jason's sister. 

The brunette boy shot a glance of disapproval at Blaise but answered anyways. "Mother isn't pressuring her as much as me. If you ask me, she doesn't really believe in you, Draco. She might not even join your army." 

Blaise jumped in, "That's ludicrous. She can't change sides." 

"Oh shove it Zabini. We both know that you'll jump on the light side as soon as things get dangerous. That is if you haven't already." Jason scowled.

"I would do no such thing!" there was a stiff silence in the room. Jason shifted and looked past the plants out into the grounds. 

I couldn't take much of the silence anymore. "Quills, you had no right accusing him of such treachery. Zabini, you need to decide if a piece of tail is worth giving up your friends."

The two nodded. "Now, can I stop playing nanny to flatnose and wingless?"

"Oi! I can fly just fine!" Jason had a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Just because I fell off once…"

"…means you have no balance, Quills." I smirked at him. 

"Shut up, Malfoy." I leaned forward chuckling. "What's going on with you, Blaise? Made any lead way with a girl lately?"

"Nah, like Jason said they're more interested in you. I wonder if I dyed my hair blonde if I'd get any."

Jason scoffed, "You'd be one ugly fucker as a blonde, Blaise." 

"Of course he would" I drawled rather smugly. "I think Millicent Bullstrode would be all over you if you were blonde. After all, she's as blind as a bat." 

"I think her and Weasley would make ugly babies together." Jason snickered. 

We chatted for the rest of the period like this. Making jokes and insults at each other as we normally did, but never enough to sting. Several jokes on Blaise' flat nose, Jason's sister and pathetic flying skills and a few on me and Pansy. It had been a long time since we had been together without those idiots Crabbe and Goyle.

We were all too wrapped up in catching up; we failed to hear the door on the other end of the Greenhouse open. 

"What are the three of you doing in here?"

**Vote:**

**How should Draco & Hermione kiss?**

**they are jinxed/cursed to kiss**

**A fierce, annoyance induced kiss**

**A cheesy romantic kiss**

**Which ever has the highest votes will be how it goes. This was 4 pages in one day. I hope you all enjoy it. :)**


	8. Love Potion Part I

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm really stuck on which one to go with. I've had many votes for A and for B and one vote for C! Everyone who's voted has had good reason not to do the other one. Maybe, I will almost have them kiss in the other two and actually have them kiss on the one with the highest votes. **

"What are the three of you doing in here?" The voice of Professor Sprout echoed through the room, completely killing the punch line of my joke.

I quickly rolled my sleeve down to hide my Dark Mark. I knew Sprout loved her plants but I didn't think she actually _lived_ with them. The three of us stood to face her and adjusted our robes so it wouldn't look awkward. We didn't bother thinking up an excuse. We were busted.

So Sprout had grabbed Jason and Blaise by their arms and was pulling them along with her towards the dungeons, I was following behind them. Sprout kept glancing back to make sure I hadn't slipped away. It made me chuckle a bit to know she wouldn't lay a hand on me. My parents would have a fit if a teacher touched me.

"I hope he gives you three detentions for skipping class." Sprout scowled at us.

"I'm sure he will, Professor." I mumbled rolling my eyes. Snape loved me, even if I did skip his class.

We reached Snape's Quarters just as class was ending. We stood there for a few minutes until he entered. I stared at the ceiling as Sprout explained that we had been down in her Greenhouse lounging about and planning "riff raff" as she called it.

"I am sure you are as appalled at this tom-foolery as I am, Snape." Severus nodding stiffly, obviously ashamed that his favourite student had been caught breaking the rules.

"Thank you Professor Sprout. I will punish my students as I see fit." She left and Snape stood tall over us, sneering down his crooked nose.

"I assume this was your idea, Draco." I turned my eyes to him, feeling rather pompous, and smirked. His eyes flashed with anger. "I see. Regardless of whose idea it was, if you had not been caught," he paused, glaring at us, "then I would have let this slip."

Snape paced the room, a head floating on the darkest black you've ever seen. "As punishment, the three of you will serve detention tonight after dinner. Another student botched up her potion as well. That will give us an even number. I expect to see all of you at eight. You are dismissed." He waved his hand at us and returned to his desk.

"Well that was fun." Jason remarked as we headed to dinner.

"Yeah," Blaise jumped in. "We should definitely skip again sometime. Only let's pick a safer spot next time." We all grinned at each other and entered the Great Hall.

We tucked into some salmon and avoided talking. It wasn't any good for the other Slytherin's to see us socializing like we did earlier. We weren't allowed to get close to anyone else, least the Dark Lord didn't approve of them. They didn't want emotions getting in the way of his bidding.

Pansy sat in the seat next to me and placed a hand on my thigh. "I missed you in class today," she purred into my ear. Blaise caught my eye and gave me a mocking look of disgust. Bastard was taking the Mickey out of me.

"So I was thinking maybe we could sneak off to the room of requirements after dinner?" She stroked my inner thigh and tossed her hair back, smiling at me.

"I have detention with Snape after this." I stated coldly. "Sprout found me out and Snape gave me detention." She still gave me a blank look. "What _is_ it, Pansy?"

"You're _eyes_, Draco. They're golden." She brushed my hair back from my forehead and stared into my eyes. It was quite unnerving. My eyes were silver not **gold**. Gold was for Gryffindor's.

"Let me see," Jess queried, leaning across the table. "Oh you do, Malfoy! That's wicked!" I jumped back out of their reach. It's probably nothing. Suddenly, I had lost my appetite so I caught Snape's eye and left for my detention.

I creaked open the door and slipped into the dungeon. It was cold and dark and empty, just how I liked it.

I sat in a seat and stared at the ingredients on the board. I couldn't tell what we were making from just what was in it so I stood and wandered to Snape's bookshelves.

I had flipped open one of his more advanced book and was looking up the potion's name when I heard the door open again and Granger poked her head through the door.

"Professor?" she squeaked in a small voice. I had to smirk. Even the great Granger was afraid of Snape. I continued to flip through the book looking for the right starting letter.

"Tergum Exurn. It's a potion that heals burns." Granger, as always, decided to show her superiority and stop my search. I wasn't going to let her know for a second that I didn't know something she did.

Snapping the book shut, I sneered, "I know what it is, Mudblood."

"Oh." She replied in a meek voice as she set her books onto a desk and begun to get her things out.

"What? No smarmy reply? No insult? What's wrong with you, Granger? Finally learned to shut your trap?" I took a few steps toward her but felt a sense of dizziness. I placed a hand to the desk next to me and caught my footing.

She didn't say anything back. She just sat there and wrote down the ingredients. Since her presence made my knees tremble, for no apparent reason of course, I sat at the very front of the room until Jason and Blaise came in, Snape in swift pursuit after them.

"Now, you three missed the instructions today so I am expecting you to look it up yourselves. Miss Granger, since you and your partner, Longbottom, somehow made your potion explode, you are to remake it. And since Longbottom is in the infirmary, Mr. Quills will be your partner.

Mr. Malfoy, will you please come up here. I would like to have a word with you before we begin."

I strode up to the front of the class and he turned to be in front of me. "I heard the ruckus at dinner tonight. And I see that it's true. Let me see your amulet." He held out his hand and I pulled my coin out from under my shirt. It was glinting pure silver.

"Just as I thought. Draco, you aren't attracted at all to Pansy are you?" I stammered. Was he really poking into my personal life?

"I thought not. When your body recognizes how you react to other females, the coin absorbs the silver in your eyes to stop your Veela charm from working." He spoke in a whispered tone.

"Zabini and Malfoy, you two will work over here. And Granger and Quills, you two work in the very back corner. I don't want you copying off each other." He shot me a look that showed he clearly wasn't worried about the cheating.

As the night rolled by, Blaise and I managed to catch up to Granger. My ears, after a while, picked up a small laugh. I glanced back and saw Granger covering her mouth to hide her smile. Jason was smirking at her and she gently nudged her.

My temper flared up and Blaise had to shake me to get me to look away from the two. "What's wrong with you, mate? Jason's just having a little fun. It's not like he'd actually fancy that Mudblood."

I scoffed and turned back to our potion.

**Oh geez. That killed me to write. I got stuck hardcore after the first chapter. I meant to write more but I couldn't get it going. I'm going to try to update every Monday. **

**I close the Votes in the next chapter or two. So tell your friends to read and vote. I'll see you all next Monday!**


	9. Love Potion Part II

The Veela Chapter 9

The Veela Chapter 9

**Woo! Over 100 reviews and many more hits. Thanks all! It's your reviews that make me keep writing. :)**

I turned back to my potion but found it hard to focus. I kept hearing them laugh and chat in an almost playful manner. I could tell Jason's voice had a bit of a snide ring to it. He was mocking her but she was oblivious. Without much strain, I was able to hear, "I'm serious. Longbottom nearly blew up my neighbor's house." My chest pinched tightly and I couldn't breathe when I heard her start laughing.

My hands slammed onto the desk in front of me, shaking the cauldron but keeping me from collapsing. "Are you ok, Malfoy?" Blaise placed a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off and straightened up. I poured the dragon scales into the cauldron and the liquid sizzled, jumping up and landing on my hand.

It normally would've made me start but I couldn't focus on anything else. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Malfoy?" Zabini questioned. "You botched up the potion!" They chuckled in the back of the room and Granger squealed with delight when their potion continued correctly.

"Sorry." I muttered and went to empty the cauldron. Snape shot me a look of worry mixed with fear. He knew as well as I did the effect of Jason's actions on me. As I poured the potion into the sink, he came over to me and told me that he was going to get the nurse to meet me when I was done with my potion, if I ever was done.

I dropped our cauldron back on to the table and began making it again. Blaise tried to engage me in a conversation about our final project in Transfiguration but I couldn't even hear him. I did hear Snape close the door and I glanced back, catching Granger's eye. Her cheeks were flushed and the smile on her face, while not the same one she would flash to her little boyfriends, was still more than she ever gave to me.

I heard them both laugh and my head spun, my knees went weak and I gripped the table to keep upright. Then, I turned my head and I saw Jason tugging at one of her curls and I couldn't take it anymore. My body surged with anger and I no longer felt anything. I was completely numb as I strode past the desk to the last one in the back.

"Oh, hey, Dra…" I grabbed Jason by the robes and threw him out of my way and far away from her. She stared at me, startled and I saw her stumbled out of her chair and land, quite ungracefully on her arse. I took a step towards her as she moved further back.

She glanced frantically around for anyway out. Finding none, she continued to scoot backwards. Her eyes widened as she hit the wall and couldn't move anymore. My eyes clouded over as I stared down at her. I saw a glimpse of red fabric under her skirt and felt my manhood throb in need. I reached under her arms and hauled her to her feet. She reached over on the shelf to her left and grabbed a potion vile. Without a second thought, I caught her wrist as she lifted her arm to strike me with it.

Letting out a growl, I pressed myself into her and the glass bottle slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor. Her eyes darkened with something I've never seen before. I didn't quite understand what it was but I knew that I didn't want to stop.

I leaned in, feeling her breath against my lips until she stopped breathing and simply stared into my eyes, looking rather weak and powerless, just how I liked her. I let my hot breath roll across her lips and felt her tremble beneath me. She glanced behind me, and my instincts were too preoccupied with her body to fight away the heavy object that came down on my head.

I felt a sharp sting against the top of my head and I fell to the ground, clutching my skull in pain. I turned back to see my friends standing over me. Jason was holding onto a cauldron with Hermione standing behind him, not daring to look at me. I turned my head back, it made me sick to see them, and I caught my reflection in the shattered glass on the floor. My eyes had changed back to very clear silver.

I stared into my own eyes as the world around me darkened yet again.

When I came to, I was in the Infirmary yet again and the sun was barely breaking in the sky. It was morning. I winced as I sat up, my head throbbing in pain and I saw a small pill on the table next to me with a glass of water. I extended my arm to take it only to jump when my hand was smacked.

"That's not for you." Granger sneered at me and my throat tightened. She glared darkly at me and turned to the younger year in the bed next to me. She tenderly dabbed his forehead with a wash cloth and wiped away the blood on his lips. My lips tingled in jealousy and I had to close my eyes and look away.

"How is he doing, Ms. Granger?" Madam Pomfrey had slide on the other side of his bed and leaned over him.

"He's doing alright. He'll need a few nights rest and a pain pill or two but I'm certain he'll be fine." She kept her back to me the whole time she spoke and I faced away from her. I don't know what happened in potions the night before but it wasn't my fault. She must have tricked me.

Pomfrey scuttled over to me and tenderly placed a wand to the lump on my head. "My goodness that was quite a hit you received, Mr. Malfoy." With a few words, the bump was healed and she asked Granger to leave the room for a moment.

She pulled out my necklace from her pocket. "I reapplied the charm to your amulet." I took it from her and placed it around my neck. "You seem to need a stronger charm than the one I used. I suspect it has something to do with you…" she paused, mulling over the right words to use. "…feelings for _her._"

I choked. "what feelings?!"

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, don't be so foolish. You may go now if you are feeling up to it." I scoffed and stood from my bed, be careful not to look at Granger. Pomfrey must be crazy to think I have ever fancied that filth.

Without a glance back, I strode out of the hospital wing yet again, planning to avoid the brunette Gryffindor for as long as possible. That, unfortunately, was going to prove a very difficult thing to do.


	10. Almost

For some reason, everywhere I went she was there

The Veela Chapter 10

For some reason, everywhere I went she was there. Maybe I was just paranoid, but even though I tried to avoid her and, from what I saw, she tried to avoid me, we always ran into each other.

Take, for example, the very next day when I was walking up the stairs to get to the Great Hall for dinner. I was hit by the rush of fourth years making their way from Snape's class, heading for the same destination as me, but not clever enough to know how to walk up the stairs without forcing everyone else to the side.

I was unfortunate enough to be knocked to the side railing while they rushed by like a wild herd of animals and fancy my luck when no one other than Granger, making her way down the stairs, is forced into my direction to avoid being knocked over.

Assuming she didn't know who I was, she shielded herself beside me until the mob passed. Her tiny hands gripped the sleeve of my robes and she let out a small giggle as a few stray students scrambled up past us. When she finally looked up and caught my eyes, she froze. Her body went still, her face froze in fear, and her eyes stared right back into mine.

I sharply inhaled and involuntarily lifted one of my hands and placed it on her hip. As soon as I touched her I got light-headed and my vision blurred. I felt my blood pounding in my ears and I gripped at her robes to keep myself steady. When she took a step back, with a small amount of struggle due to my grip, my senses kicked into overdrive.

With a snarl, I stepped closer to her and grabbed at her hips, pressing into her again and leaning my face close to hers. She tried leaning back as far as possible but I wrapped my arms around her and held fast. She squirmed and gasped as I placed my lips against her throat, ready to finally sink my teeth into her. To make her mine.

That was, until, she socked me in the stomach. I stumbled back and grabbed hold of the railing to keep from falling. I felt cold and very pissed off, so I leaned in closer to her and growled.

"Watch it, Mudblood. You don't know who you're dealing with." My lips curled into a sneer and I stomped past her, angry with myself for willingly touching such a filthy creature.

The next day, I was waiting for Blaise to go to Care of Magical Creatures. I stood at the bottom of the stone steps, hands in my pockets, enjoying the soft breeze as it ruffled though my hair.

I glanced to my right and saw Ravenclaw practicing Quidditch. I chuckled a bit as someone slipped off their broom and hit the ground. A couple of students fluttered down the stairs past me, their shoes splashing in the water gathered on the steps.

It had been raining again, like it always seems to do and the steps were slippery and wet. I was half hoping Blaise would slip and fall. Yet again, unfortunately, I was wrong.

The wind blew a little harsher than it had been, causing the couple heading down to class to squeal and send me an increasingly familiar scent. I closed my eyes and shivered as I caught her aroma. She was coming, heading for the stairs. I heard her shoes clack onto the stone steps and as she hit a wet spot her foot slipped.

I wasn't certain if it was my years of Quidditch or my instincts that made me turn and catch her in my arms just before her head hit the stone. As I leaned over her and watched her face change from a panicked, ready for impact expression to the realization that she had been saved from a very painful headache.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped, "Malfoy!" I leaned in even closer to her lips, completely losing control of myself. Feeling her breath against my lips and our noses touch; I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers. She was trembling beneath me and her cheeks flushed as she tried to speak but simply couldn't. I let out a small growl and moved in to press my lips against hers.

Damn my lack of grace as my foot slipped in a puddle and I had to pull myself backwards, pulling her on top of me and having me hit _my_ head on the stone ground. She immediately scrambled off of me and, yet again, ran off.

I lied there; staring at the sky until Blaise came whistling quite cheerfully down the steps.

"Girl trouble, Draco?" a smirked pulled at his lips. "Not as smooth as you use to be, huh?"

"Shut the hell up, Zabini."

Later that week, in Potion's class, I was in the rather small supply closet looking for ingredients for my potion. Imagine my surprise when she walked in behind me, and reached up next to me to get a small vile and brushed her arm against mine. I jumped in reaction to her touch, causing me to knock into her and her to spill her powdered unicorn hooves onto the floor.

We both knew how rare it was so we dropped down to scoop it back up into its vile. My hands brushed against hers as we scrambled around the powder. I glanced up at her as my hands tingled and watched a blush spread across her face. Her eyes swirled with something and she moved her gaze from my eyes only to look back up again and she slowly moved closer to me.

Now I will take a few moments to explain the effects of powdered unicorn hooves. When it is grinded into a powder, it has a slight aphrodisiacal effect. Not nearly as strong as oyster's, mind you, but still rather effective. It charms one instantly to others, regardless if you've any attraction whatsoever.

Regardless, Granger looked up at me and I looked up at her. Our faces were inches apart and her breath quickened. She bit at her bottom lip in the sexiest way I've ever seen and I couldn't help but stare.

She must have realized how close we were because she stumbled back a bit and pulled out her wand, using a spell to clean up the powdery mess. I stood and cleared my throat, standing tall as she arose and with fumbling hands got the correct amount she needed and turned to leave.

My body wasn't going to let her get away with that. I wrapped my fingers around her arm and pulled her back against me, sending the powder up into the air and raining down on us. I hissed down at her, "What the hell did you do to me?"

She stared back at me with questioning eyes, "What are you talking about, Malfoy?" she squirmed against my grip, clearly uncomfortable. I didn't care; I tightened my hold on her, making her wince. "You're hurting me."

I sneered at her, "Like I give a damn about anything to do with you." She whimpered as I stared darkly down at her. "I could care less about you, Mudblood. I _hate_ you."

"And I hate you!" she hissed. "So just leave me the hell alone, ferret."

I pressed her back into the shelves and let out a deep growl. "Fuckin' Mudblood. Why the hell do you show up everywhere? Why are you always where I am? Why in Great Merlin's beard can I not control myself when your around?!"

I grabbed at her hips and pressed myself into her, not being able to hold back the moan that escaped from my throat. _'She feels so damn good against me.'_ I hadn't realized I had spoken that last thought and she fell silent. She stopped struggling and stared up at me. I ran my hands up her sides and felt her shiver under my touch.

"Malfoy, I…"

"Shush, Mudblood." I murmured as I brushed her hair back and buried my face against her neck. She apparently didn't like my name for her and took advantage of my momentary distraction. She shoved me back, making me knock my head into the shelves on the other side of the closet, causing me to wince in pain from that bump on my head I had gotten earlier because of her.

She quickly got what she needed and darted out of the closet. Once she was gone, I leaned against the shelf and groaned. _'Goddamn that woman. Why __is__ she everywhere?'_

**Oh SO damn close. **** I hoped you all liked my little teaser. Next week's Chapter might be just a little late on account of me going to New Mexico to see my Fiancée who I haven't seen for nearly 5 years. :) We're going to his Senior Prom together. And then the weekend after that we are going to my Senior Prom. So I will possibly update later that week. **


	11. The Secrets That I Keep

The Veela Chapter 11

The Veela Chapter 11

I paced my room, back and forth and back and forth. _'That damn Granger is driving me mad!'_ Blaise sat on my bed, flipping through the magazine Jason was reading earlier.

"Is there a reason we are up here doing nothing instead of eating dinner?" he asked bored, closing the magazine and lying back on the bed. He had noticed my distraction in Care of Magical Creature's and pestered me throughout the entire class about my little incident with a certain brunette Gryffindor.

I had ignored him of course, denied everything. My actions in detention last week were not helping my case at all. Both of my friends hounded me whenever it was just us. They just wouldn't leave me alone. I had to tell them. But telling them would mean admitting that Granger and I _have_ something.

I ran a hand through my hair and snatched up my broomstick. "I'm going out." I muttered to my black haired friend and strode out of our dormitory. I walked quickly up the stairs and past the Great Hall, unfortunately running into Jess.

"Off to do some flying eh, Malfoy?" She slid into stride with me. I scowled at her but she ignored it. "Mind if I join you? Of course not!"

She hopped jubilantly ahead of me, turning to walk backwards as she asked me, "What's been going on? I've heard some weird things about you."

I scoffed. "What are you so happy about? Quit bouncing around your making me sick."

"Well, maybe you should have come and had dinner. Flying on an empty stomach won't make you feel any better." We had reached the front and she stopped me at the steps. "Really, I'm worried about you. You've been acting odd lately."

"_You_ have been acting odd lately!" I became defensive, an obvious tell that I didn't want to talk about it.

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk down the stairs and slipped, much like Granger slipped. And I caught her, in the same way I caught Granger. Jesse's face flushed and I lifted her back up to her feet. "You're clumsy." I pointed out. She didn't say anything. She just brushed her hair out of her face and looked behind us to make sure no one had seen.

We walked towards the pitch in silence. She went to the shed to get a school broom while I mounted mine and, being the gentleman I was, I waited for her to mount hers.

"Are you going to tell me what you're so happy about?" When I asked, she smiled over at me with a crooked smile and kicked off. _'I take that as a no.'_ I kicked off after her and flew up as high as I could go. Once it became hard for me to breathe, I stopped controlling my broom and began to freefall back towards the ground, catching myself right before I hit the ground.

"Merlin, Draco. You scared the hell out of me." Jesse shouted from a few feet above me. I chuckled, "You know me."

I soared back up into the air and surveyed the quite pitch. This was nice. This was where I could think. I looked down and watched Jess zoom around the bottom half, do a couple of rolls and then stop and zip over to the side and dismount her broom.

There was a student standing there watching us…well her to be more precise. He looked like a Ravenclaw. They chatted and she turned to look up at me and without so much as a goodbye, they began walking away.

'_So that's why she's so happy.'_ I continued to fly around the pitch, practicing my dive and rise, until I became sweaty and tired. I landed ungracefully on the ground and dropped to my back. Staring up at the sky to catch my breath, I let my eyes slide closed and I inhaled the cold night air, not realizing I was falling asleep.

When I awoke a few hours later, that damn bloodhound of Hagrid's was barking in the distance.

"Draco." I heard a dark voice say. I sat up, startled and peered through the darkness trying to find the source. I was alone. I quickly rolled up my sleeves and touch a traced my fingers over my DarkMark. It wasn't him. He hasn't called me since 5th year.

I stood and brushed off the grass and tiny bugs that managed to sneak on my robes. Taking up my broom I headed back into the castle. The massive clock rung 1 A.M. as I reached the passage way I used to sneak back in after hours.

When I entered my dormitory, I glanced and saw everyone's curtain's drawn and assumed they were all asleep. Sliding my robe off and draping it across my trunk, I crawled into my bed. Just as I started fading to sleep, I was awoken by someone shouting my name. It wasn't a strange voice, it was Snape's.

"Draco! Wake up!" He threw my curtains back and grasped my shoulders. "Granger's gone missing." He hissed, which was enough to startle me up out of bed.

"She was patrolling the corridors and didn't return. Her shift ended…-"

I wasn't listening to him. I was fumbling in the dark for my shoes and slipping my robe over my shoulders. I left my room and jumped down the stairs, not caring when my knees trembled as I hit the floor. Snape was close behind me and I ran down the halls and came across the new Headmaster, the Mediwitch, and the Gryffindor Head of House.

"Draco, thank heavens!" McGonagall rushed over to me. Her hair was disordered and her robe was covering her night gown. "Madame Pomfrey has an idea on how to help us find her."

The nurse waved her wand over me as McGonagall continued, "She's casting a charm that will momentarily unleash your senses as a veela. You will continue to have partial control over what you do but it will help us track her down."

"I don't care what it does!" I snapped as Pomfrey finished removing the charm. I whirled around and strode out of the castle. The wind blew my robed back and ruffled my hair and sent me the scent of her. I growled and felt my body go numb as I ran towards the Forbidden Forest.

**Well prom was fun. He didn't get to come to mine but I went to his and I shall see him this summer! :) Hope you all didn't mind the wait. Let me know what you think!**


	12. Finding Her

Veela Chapter 12

Veela Chapter 12

The teachers trailed after me but I was oblivious to them. I just had to find Granger. I stumbled over a large root and balanced myself against the trunk, breathing hard as I felt her in the air. She was hurting and scared.

I steadied myself and ran as fast as I could, leaping over rocks and roots and anything that was getting in my path. Dodging the massive trunks and using my senses to stay back from the many creatures in the forest.

I was getting close. My body tingled every time I inhaled. I could practically taste her. My hands shook as I started to hear voices. I wasn't sure if I was shaking because of the cold or because I recognized the voices.

"Come on, Parkinson. Let's get this over with." That was Jason. He sounded bored.

"No!" Pansy hissed. "I want to enjoy this." The tone of her voice gave me chills down my spine. I hurried faster and stopped myself behind a tree so I could listen. I may be overwhelmed with my senses but I still have control to avoid exposing myself to my classmates. If word gets around I shudder to think what would happen.

"Then fucking get on with it!" Blaise growled at her, "Or I'm going to do it for you!" I heard Granger whimper and I shut my eyes tightly to keep from moving when Pansy snapped, "Hands off! She's mine to deal with."

When I opened my eyes, I found that I had stepped out of my hiding place and was now standing in the clearing. My eyes moved over to Granger to see her bound painfully and kneeling on the ground.

"Malfoy!" Jason looked wide eyed at me, Blaise jumped and regained his composure while Pansy only turn her head and smirked at me.

"Hullo Draco," She purred and tapped her fingers against her wand. You're just in time to watch the show." A cruel smile played across her lips.

I clenched my fists and looked behind me. The teachers couldn't keep up. I could knock them all out right now and no one would be any the wiser. I reached for my wand only to find it missing. Blaise chuckled and it grew to a loud bitter laugh. He held up the wand in his hand and twirled it between his fingers.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Misplace something? Come now, don't you know better than to fall asleep on the Quidditch Pitch?"

A deep growl escaped my lips and I stood still for fear of ripping off my friends head and beating the other senseless. I felt my fingers sharpen but I quickly gained control of myself.

I managed to look at Granger but I couldn't for long. She was still drowsy with sleep but her eyes were wide and fearful. When she caught my eye, her fear only increased. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I looked behind her at Jason.

He leaned casually against the tree. He wasn't entirely interested in this. He wasn't the one who had planned it. It must have been Pansy.

"What are you doing?" I managed to choke out at the Slytherin girl while still sounding calm and careless.

"Well, Draco. We've been hearing _things_ about you and this Mudblood." At the venom in her voice, my heart raced. I couldn't risk anything. It wasn't as though I had any feelings for Granger.

"Pansy, dear," I sauntered over to her and slid an arm around her, regardless of how sick it made me feel. "You aren't jealous of this filth are you?" It pained me to say such a lie. In all honesty, Granger was quite a lovely girl. I just couldn't have anything to do with someone of her heritage. The fact that I hated her played a major part as well.

"I can assure you that I have had nothing to do with Granger. And I never will." I stood behind Pansy and touched my lips to her neck. I kissed the spot that I knew she loved and felt her melt into my arms.

"You're such a liar, Malfoy. I've seen you with her." Blaise spoke up, not liking how easily swayed Pansy was. I felt my plan slip through my fingers as he spoke and Pansy moved away from me.

"I've heard you tried to kiss her." Jason stated, uninterested, looking at his fingernails and Pansy turned around and pulled back her foot to kick Granger. I watched, pained, as her foot collided with Granger's ribs over and over again.

I didn't even realize when I had grabbed my girlfriend by the arms and pulled her back. She hit the ground and I felt a change in my body. My eyes were no longer my own. My arms were feathers, no wings! And I snarled and growled at Pansy Parkinson, my girlfriend, and the only person who wasn't scared of me.

My ears weren't able to pick up the spell Blaise shot at me. Nor was I able to avoid it. I was knocked to the ground and I rolled into the dust. I was thankful for the distraction for I was sent back to my original state.

"My, my, Malfoy. It seems to me that you're a little protective of your Mudblood friend here." Jason ticked at me, shaking his head and lifting himself off of the tree trunk.

"We all had a little sit down," Started Pansy, dusting herself off. "And we found that this little bitch has been holding you back. So, we devised a plan."

"Get rid of Granger." My head was spinning.

"Get rid of Malfoy's distraction." I couldn't even tell who was speaking as I stood.

"It's for your own good, Draco." Pansy purred placing her foot on my shoulder blades and pushing me down. "Once we get rid of her, you can continue with your rise to power. Having a Mudblood around will not fly with us." I saw her move to face Granger and lift her wand and point it at Granger. I shouted but my voice was drowned out; not by Pansy's voice, but by McGonagall's.

I sat up and placed my head in my hands. I couldn't bear to look at my friends faces. Plus, I had one killer headache. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Snape.

"What took you s-so long?" I gasped feeling very light headed. I was overwhelmed with Granger's scent again now that I was no longer fearing for her. I hated this feeling.

"We lost you, Draco. You forget that we are older than you." He helped me to my feet and to catch my balance. "We heard…a noise…which Madame Pomfrey realized to have been you in your Veela form."

"Oh…" was all I managed to say. I dusted my robes off and started stumbling my way back to the castle with Snape while Pomfrey took Granger and McGonagall shoved my roommates, nipping at their heels to keep them moving.

When I finally got back to the castle, I trudged my way up the steps and was intending to go to bed but Pomfrey directed me towards the Hospital Wing. I wasn't going to fight it. If there was one place I didn't want to be, that was the Slytherin Common room.

At any rate, there were beds in the Infirmary and I could sleep nicely in a place where I knew I wouldn't be smothered in my sleep. My internal clock told me that it was nearly sunrise and that I should have been asleep hours ago. We entered the Hospital Wing and I fell onto the first bed I saw and was out like a light.

**I hope the next few chapters make up for missing two weeks. I will post the next chapter soon. Possibly on Monday. :) And I love drawing out the kiss, it must simply be torture for you guys. See you Monday!**


	13. Mates For Life

The Veela Chapter 13

The Veela Chapter 13

**Here you go! I hope you guys like it!**

The sunlight danced over my eyelids as I slowly started to wake up. As my senses began to come back to me I heard someone moving around, their heels clacking and echoing off the walls. It must be Pomfrey.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. My hands tingled as I stretched in my bed, completely rested and itching to get out of my old clothes. I saw movement in my peripheral vision and turned to see a mess of chestnut hair in the other bed. The same mess of hair that I had dreamed about.

I felt like I was still dreaming as I moved out of my bed and to her side. I placed my hand on her waist and ran my fingertips gently up her side. I felt her sigh contently and a smile spread across my lips. I didn't know who this angelic woman was but I never wanted to take my hand off her.

When she shifted in her sleep I brushed her hair out of her face so I could look upon my angel. I finally was able to see-"GRANGER?!"

She winced, sleepily rubbed her eyes and looked over at me. I had stumbled back and sat on my bed staring incredulously at her.

"What did I do?" She mumbled, playing with her hair, trying to put it back in a presentable position and failing.

"What is all the fuss?" Pomfrey shuffled over to us. I suddenly felt that my distance to Granger was still too close and I moved to the other side of my bed.

"I….Granger….I can't be close to her… I can't." I stammered really, instead of talking while moving further and further away. I tripped over my own two feet and landed on my arse. Granger, ever the concerned one, leapt from her bed and knelt down to help me up.

"No! Get a-away!" I scrambled away from her but she caught my wrist and lifted me up. For such a small woman, she was rather strong. "Stop being so childish, you git."

I stood on shaky knees, and steadied myself. I was getting dizzy and my vision was blurring. I fell over toward her and she caught a hold of me while I placed my hands on her sides to pull myself up. Unfortunately, that wasn't very smart and my arms slid around her waist and pulled her close. She squirmed and jerked back and Pomfrey finally pried her free, with me snarling and growling at the Mediwitch.

"What is _wrong_ with him!?" Granger shouted at Madame Pomfrey, adjusting her robes and patting down her hair. I stumbled forward towards her and she pulled out her wand, pressing it into my chest and breathed hard, her face flushed.

Pomfrey grabbed a hold of me and sat me down on my bed and was waving her wand over me, replacing the spell she had taken off the night before. She ignored Granger leaving her to look at me questioningly.

She cocked her head to the side and asked, "Why did you come after me last night?"

"None of your damn business, Granger." I snapped. I wasn't willing to let her know about my instincts. However, Madame Pomfrey had nothing against spilling the beans.

"Mr. Malfoy has recently opened up to his Veela heritage." She spoke as she finished my charm and began healing Granger's cuts and bruises. "We speculate that you, Ms. Granger might be-"

"It would be wise of you not to finish that sentence, Pomfrey." The new Headmaster stepped through the door. "We wouldn't want to put Miss Granger in an awkward situation. Now, if you'll come with me, child, we have much to discuss. Madame Pomfrey, if you would care for Mister Malfoy and send him to his room…"

"Headmaster, I can't go back to my common room. Not after…" my voice faltered and I glanced wearily at Granger. The bearded man simply smiled and placed a hand on Granger's shoulder, leading her out of the room. "Walk with me, my dear."

I made a move to grab at her but Pomfrey shoved me back down and scowled at me. "You cannot go with them. And Professor Dumblebrox has used a selective memory spell to wipe your classmate's memory of last evening and to insure that Ms. Granger will not be in danger again."

I nodded briefly, feeling much more myself now that _she_ was out of the room. "Have you increased the power of the spell? I've noticed you've had to put the charm on me more and more the past week." I would often be excused from class to be administered a new charm almost daily.

"Yes, I have. Your behaviour has been getting more and more erratic and I think I have finally come to a conclusion. Mr. Malfoy, brace yourself. Ms. Granger is your mate."

"My what!?"

"Your mate. Veela's, while admirable creatures, are still in fact creatures. And, being so, they have mates; others who they are matched with in order to breed."

I regained my composure. "I know what a mate is! How do you know it's Granger?"

"Well, I still have some tests to do but your behaviour around her and the fact that last evening you were able to locate her with no issues whatsoever…"

I felt dizzy and I thanked Merlin I was sitting. It was impossible. I couldn't be tied to Granger. "So, if I shag Granger, these episodes will go away?" I had a flash in my head of Granger in her nurse's outfit and came to the conclusion that a shag would do Granger some good.

"No Mr. Malfoy," the Mediwitch glared darkly at me, obviously disapproving of my activities in the school. "I suggest you befriending Ms. Granger. If you cannot manage to possess her, you will certainly die of heartbreak." I felt my blood run cold.

"But…that's it right? I won't have to see her again will I?"

"I'm afraid not. Ms. Granger will be your mate for life." I felt all my blood rushing to my head. There is no way I'd be spending my life with Granger. I felt light-headed and I couldn't breathe. And then I blacked out.

I jumped awake to a cold hand on my forehead. Pansy. It was dark outside again and I dropped my head back onto the pillow and groaned. I must be missing so much work lately.

"Are you ok, darling? I came up as soon as I heard." She sat at the end of my bed and shyly played with the blankets around my feet, avoiding looking into my eyes. I knew she had probably put off visiting me until after she had a shag from one of my roommates.

"How much class have I missed?" I sat up in bed and ran a hand through my hair; it was my trademark motion when I had something on my mind.

"Not that much. I don't have any notes or nothin' but it shouldn't be too hard for you to catch up." She flashed a smile at me and glanced back at Madame Pomfrey.

"It is time for you to go Ms. Parkinson. Mr. Malfoy and I have some tests to run." She gave me a knowing look and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

Pansy leaned down to kiss me and I turned my head, mumbling about not wanting to get her sick when she looked confused. She left the hospital wing faster than she should have. She obviously wanted to get away from me.

When the door had shut, Madame Pomfrey turned to me. "Mr. Malfoy." She sat next to me and placed her hands into her lap. She looked at me with concern. "Would you be alright if I brought Ms. Granger in here?"

It was the first time I saw her like this. Normally she would bustle around and snip at everyone about bothering their sick mates. It startled me to see her like that. "I think so…" I nodded as if reassuring myself.

Pomfrey called for a house elf and ordered it to get the Gryffindor girl. She busied herself by remaking the empty bed next to me and was moving on to the second when the door cracked open.

My heart jumped into my throat when Granger entered. I found it difficult to speak and I gripped my bed sheets to keep from moving. She never even looked at me. She walked right past me and stood face to face with Pomfrey. McGonagall, Snape, and Dumblebrox entered behind her. The Mediwitch placed her hands on the young witch's shoulders and asked, "Are you ready?"

Granger nodded and turned to me with her eyes shut. Pomfrey looked at me and asked the same question. I weakly nodded, unable to tear my eyes from Granger.

I vaguely heard the nurse when she said, "Let's begin. Mr. Malfoy, please remove your amulet."

**3 whole pages! Reviews and love please! ****See you next Monday!**


	14. Cinnamon Mints

The Veela Chapter 14

The Veela Chapter 14

**7 entire pages! The Chapter you all have been waiting for.**

My ears must be broken. "Ex…excuse me?" I felt my heart race and my hands were shaking.

"Please stand and remove the coin around your neck. Do not worry Mr. Malfoy; we will prevent anything from happening." She placed a reassuring hand on Granger's shoulder. I could see her biting at her lip and felt just as nervous as she did.

I pulled the amulet out from under my shirt and, with fumbling fingers, stared at the silvery wolf engraved in it. It was hard to think straight. I wasn't aware at how much time had pasted until Snape shuffled his feet and crossed his arms, disinterested.

"Mister Malfoy? We do not have all day." McGonagall stated giving me a stern look.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy! Get _on_ with it!"

"Shut up, Granger! You have no idea what is going on here!" My blood boiled and it pounded in my ears. I came to a decision as I glared furiously into her eyes. I had to prove that she and I had nothing. With shaking hands, I pulled the necklace up and over my head.

The second it was off my person, my vision sharpened and my body was submerged in heat. My head swam with new scents and an intense feeling of lust. This animalistic need in the pit of my stomach (and a bit lower as well) pulled me into a standing position. I stumbled over to the brunette, overwhelmed with something I've never felt before. It was as though I had to touch her or my entire body would go up in flames.

I was close, almost to her, just a few more steps and I could touch her. I caught Snape wrapping his bony fingers around her arm and pulling her back to him. She yelped but was obviously more comforted by his touch than mine. I sneered and my body burned. I howled and snarled and made to jump at my Head of House. Dumblebrox cast a spell at me and knocked me back.

"Severus, let her go." The oldest wizard ordered and Snape's grip on her loosened. I moved to her again. I just couldn't stop myself. I reached out a hand to her cheek and I felt my heart ache when she jerked back from me and crossed her arms.

I closed my eyes and felt a power within me grow. When I opened them, the room was full of light and everyone stood, dumbfounded with hazy eyes. A smile slid onto my face as Granger's eyes glazed over and she came towards me.

'_Just a little closer, love. That's it.'_ I was speaking to her in a very low silky voice. She moved, not inches from my body and she wrapped her arms around me. I stared down into her eyes and simply melted at her touch. The room darkened again and I pulled her closer to me, no longer minding the other company in the room.

I leaned down and trailed my lips along her jaw line, relishing the feel of her skin against my chapped lips. I felt completely at peace when she inhaled sharply. That peace was broken the second she was pulled from me and I was restrained.

I fought as hard as I could. I needed her. My body was on fire and I would simply die if I didn't feel her skin against mine. I called out for her, desperate, and I hated myself for it. It was pathetic.

My necklace was slipped back over my head and my heart slowed down to a normal pace. I gasped for air as though I had just dived to the depths of the ocean and finally resurfaced.

"Wh…what does that m…mean?" I panted, not daring to look at Granger. My face was flushed red and my lips were still tingling.

Pomfrey gave Dumblebrox a look of dread. "It means that Ms. Granger _is_ your mate."

With a groan, I fell back onto the bed and covered my face with my hands. My life was officially miserable. I felt a lump in the back of my throat forming but it would be a cold day in hell that I cried. I was a Malfoy, regardless of my blood line and what my Great Uncle was, and Malfoy's do not cry.

Another thing Malfoy's didn't do was involve themselves with Mudbloods. I blew that right the fuck out of the water. "Bloody Hell." I murmured. "What am I going to do?" I ran a hand through my hair and weakly stood.

The whole room was staring at me. Granger was standing behind McGonagall, Snape next to Pomfrey, and the Headmaster by the door. I couldn't look at any of them. I couldn't stay in the room where I could still smell her. I just couldn't stand it.

"Can I leave?" I straightened my shoulders and got back up on my high society horse. I was so tired of being the sick boy in the infirmary. I wanted to be my old self.

Snape nodded but he suggested that I stay in his Quarters for the night so he may keep an eye on me. I agreed and left with my Godfather, leaving a rather disgruntle Madame Pomfrey behind.

"I can't believe it, Severus." I poked at the fire in his fireplace. We had come to his room and I had calmed down since we left the Infirmary.

"There is nothing you can do, Draco. When a Veela chooses it's mate…"

"I'm aware!" My temper was easily flared lately. It was hard to take in all this information. I would have to marry Granger. I would have to be with her forever.

There was a stony silence for a few minutes. Snape unclasped his robe and laid it on the back of a chair. With a wave of his wand he conjured up some blankets and placed them on the couch. "You can sleep here."

I nodded vaguely and discarded my robed as well. It was always unusually hot in Snape's Chambers and I pulled my sweater vest over my head and kicked my shoes off.

Snape left to his quarters with a curt, "goodnight" and I didn't hear from him the rest of the night. That left me alone to think. I briefly reflected my thoughts a few weeks ago when Pansy had been waiting for me in my room.

What was I going to tell her? Or my mother for that matter? At least she would be more understanding than my father. He would just as soon have her killed if he were to know.

I couldn't be with Granger. It had been set out since birth, she and I were never to mix. She was born to one family, and, I, her enemy, was born to another. A chuckle escaped my lips as I sat back on the couch and stared into the fire, an old saying coming to mind.

Opposites Attract.

I guess it was true. Man attracted to woman and all. But then you think about dogs and cats and that idea goes out the window. Granger and I always have been cat and dog. She, the feisty, fiery cat who was dropped over the fence of Pureblood dogs, and I the hound who took pleasure in tearing her apart.

Not to say that she never fought back. She clawed the hell out of me on several occasions but I'd always bite right back. It drove me wild how she refused to give in. She refused to accept defeat. I decided to make it my life's goal to break her.

Now I couldn't break her. If I did, I'd only be breaking myself. I was tied to Granger. Veela live like that. They go through life until they hit maturity. Their instincts decide who is better matched with them and their body forces them to be together, regardless if they wish to be together or not. It is set in stone.

I lied back on the couch, thinking things through and damned my Great Uncle Lee to the pits of hell. I suppose things worked out fine for him and Auntie Carla but it was _very_ inconvenient for me.

I had slept nearly all day so I wasn't tired. I did have work to catch up on however. I decided to go to my dormitory and get one of the guys to help me with my work. I sat up and slide my shoes back on; not even bothering with sliding my sweater vest or robe back on.

I left Snape's Chambers and made my way down the hall and down two more flights of stairs until I reached the Common Room. I grumbled the password, "Serpentine." and entered the main room.

I found Blaise sitting in front of the fireplace, the embers dead, and his eyes closed. He snored quite loudly and I was shocked none of the first years up late working on essays seemed to complain.

I stood behind the couch, looking down at his thrown back head, and I flicked him across the nose. "Wake up, you wanker. I need your help."

He groaned and opened his eyes, glaring at me. "Wha' do you want, Draco?" He tenderly rubbed his nose and stretched his lanky body.

"I need you to aide me in my missing work. I _do_ want to pass this year." I started up to our dormitory and he scampered behind me.

"I can understand that. I'd hate having to repeat my final year." He made a small noise of irritation when he tripped over his own feet. I snorted in a laugh.

"Clumsy today?"

"Shut it."

When we got to our level, I began rifling through his bag, searching for the newest parchment. Blaise stood by the door, hands in his pockets, looking amused.

"You aren't going to find my work in there." I dropped his bag, annoyed, and crossed my arms in a way that clearly said for him to bugger off. He motioned his head toward the desk in the corner that he used to do his work.

I moved across the room and shuffled through his stack of papers. I had a Transfiguration Essay to write about the dangers of transfiguring magical creatures, a potion to brew for Snape that I had made this summer at my Manor, and a new charm to master.

"It's not all that hard. The essay was torture to write without you here though. What was wrong with you anyways?"

I ignored him for a few minutes while I copied my assignments and folded my parchment neatly and placed it in my pocket. "I was sick." I finally mumbled.

Blaise rolled his eyes in obvious disbelief but let it slide anyways. "Are you going to go down to the library?"

"Probably. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering. Granger will probably be there." I cast a sideways glance at him.

"So?"

"So…I'm curious. What is going on with you and the Mudblood?"

I stiffened and turned to him but quickly loosened up and smirked. "Just having a bit of fun." I mimicked him from earlier.

A look of realization spread across his face and he catcalled. "You have to let me know how the ol' girl rides, mate. Must be good to have Potter _and _Weasel all over her."

I chuckled and left the dorm, letting him trail behind me. I stopped and turned on him halfway down the stairs, still smirking, "Go to bed, Zabini. I'll talk to you in the morning."

He looked crescent fallen but trudged his way back up the stairs anyways. I chuckled to myself and began my journey to the library. He was a dog; always looking for a new lay. I was surprised he knew enough to past last year considering he shagged nearly every girl in our year instead of studying.

I walked down the stony hallways, prepared to stay up all night working and I entered the library. The librarian was no where to be seen but the empty tables were.

I wandered to the very back of the large room and sat down, opening the spare amount of parchment that I achieved in my bed room. I dove into my work and managed to master my Charm within the hour and I finished over half of my Transfiguration Essay when I heard a small murmuring behind me.

Quietly, I stood and moved to the bookshelf behind me and peered through to the other side. Imagine my surprise when I see the mudblood in the library in the middle of the night.

She was whispering to herself about the essay I had nearly finished, her eyes lit up as they found the correct book and she pulled it from the shelf. Unfortunately that happened to be the book I was hiding behind and as she looked up, a smile on her face that fell when her eyes met mine.

"Malfoy…" She breathed as she took a step back, her book clutched to her chest. I slipped a lazy smirk on my face and felt my heart rate speed.

"Granger. What a surprised to see you in the library in the late hours of the night. Working on this year's final exam already?" I moved around the bookshelves as I talked until I was in the same isle as her. I chuckled inside as she back further and further away the closer I got.

Her voice trembled, "w…what's it matter if I am?"

I casually leaned against the shelves and crossed my arms to keep from reaching out. My body was tingling and my spine shivered as the smell of her rose to my nostrils. "Just a guess. What else would a mudblood be doing other than trying to prove herself?"

Instantly her eyes flared and she stood tall and refused to move when I stood right in front of her. Instead she shoved her finger into my chest and sneered, "_I_ don't have to prove _anything_ to you, you git."

My lips curled into a scowl and I snatched at her hand, my fingers tingling at the contact. "You filthy mudblood. You should be snivelling at my feet." My body was on fire again and I felt a jolt of flames across the back of my neck.

She became enraged with me and struggled to free her hand from mine, swearing at me and cursing. She was trying to get her wand but she refused to drop her precious book.

"Let me go!" She whispered harshly, not wanting to attract the attention of anyone else. I smirked and pinned her arm behind her and pulled her against me. She gasped and I felt her hot breath rapid against my neck.

I was briefly thankful that Pomfrey had increased the charm on the amulet just a few hours ago, or I wouldn't have been able to stop myself. I cursed her at the same time for not making it strong enough for me to keep from moaning as my "little friend" responded to having her pressed against me.

She stared, shocked, up at me and I turned my lustful gaze to her. "Granger." I choked out. "You're not going anywhere."

A blush crept over her cheeks and she looked so damn tempting when her lip quivered and her tongue darted out to wet them. I pressed myself into her and she gasped, dropping her book and reaching up at my shirt. She grabbed a fistful and tried to push me back but her finger had tightened around my necklace. She pulled her hand back to get more momentum to push me and my necklace snapped.

Time seemed to slow down as the necklace fell to the floor with a silent thud. That was the only thing that was holding me together. My self control broke and pushed Granger into the bookshelf, pinning her hands above her head.

I stared into her eyes, watching her wildly search for an escape. My head buzzed with my instincts ordering me to dig my teeth into her neck and bite down. I was sick of waiting to claim her as mine. Her lips trembled and she opened her mouth to say, "Get…off me…"

"No." I growled, letting my lips move closer to hers, attempting to intimidate her into shutting up.

"I…Malfoy don't. I…I'm going to scream." She squirmed and arched her back, shoving her knee into my stomach and I winced in pain, letting one of her hands slip through my grasp.

That escaped hand dove into her cloak and grasped her wand. She pointed it into my face and with a shaky breath, "Don't make me hurt you, Malfoy."

I snarled and snatched at the wand. She was too frightened to cast a spell at me. I discarded it and pinned that sneaky hand of hers back against the shelf.

"You bastard."

"Mudblood."

"I hate you!" she hissed and my lips turned into a scowl as I whispered, "I hate you too." And then I pressed my lips to hers.

I covered her lips in a blind search for satisfaction; an attempt to get my skin to stop burning. I pressed my lips hard against hers and she whimpered when I slid my tongue across her bottom lip.

I love how she tasted; sweet and soft and like cinnamon. I later discovered that she had cinnamon mints in her pocket and that she would frequently pop them into her mouth. That wasn't what I was thinking about. I was thinking about how her lips gently parted and she kissed me back fiercely.

Her tongue lazily tangled with mine and I wondered if she had kissed anyone else this way. That thought made my skin crawl and I decided that I had to claim her now before anyone else did. I broke off our kiss and enjoyed her ragged breathing.

My lips travelled down to her jaw line and I kissed down to her neck. I grazed my lips over the side of her neck and she shivered against me, whispering, "Malfoy…s…stop it."

"I don't think you want me to stop, mudblood. You like this." I purred against her skin. I felt my teeth sharpen and I touched them against the soft flesh of her neck. She inhaled sharply as I did this and when I sunk my teeth into her neck, she screamed.

She was mine now. I have left my mark on her skin and no one else can have her. I kissed at her neck, feeling bad for having made her cry out in pain. "You're mine." I hissed against her lips. She trembled and squirmed, "You arse-hole."

I sneered at her, "You are mine." I repeated myself, staring into her eyes. I wanted her to take it in. I wanted her to know that no other man could have her. I dropped my hands to around her waist and pulled her into me, kissing her hard and painfully.

She whimpered in pain as I bit her bottom lip, drawing a drop of blood and thrust my tongue into her mouth, fighting against her tongue, tasting her and hating how she didn't give into me. I nipped at her tongue and slid my hand down her body. My finger's brushed against the smooth skin under her skirt and she bit down on my tongue.

"FUCK Granger that HURT!"

"GOOD! Now let me GO!" My fingers tightened around her and she cried out in pain again. My instincts made me let her go. I had claimed her as mine, and my body was content currently. I took a step back and she slipped away from me, leaving the book on the floor.

I leaned my forehead on the bookshelf and picked up my amulet. I retied it into a knot and wrapped it around my neck as I heard her shove her books into her bag and flee from the library.

I let out a sigh and cradled the discarded book in my arms. It smelled faintly of her. I cursed my instincts and threw the book back to the floor. I had just kissed the girl I hated and I had left her quite an impressive love bite.

I ran a hand over my face and groaned. _'Plus I have a hard on.'_ I really hated being a veela. If I'm reduced to snogging Granger in the middle of the night in a deserted library…my life is over.

**Woot! Woot! Classic make out in the library! I don't really like it. I think I might redo it.**


	15. Silent Words

The next day was Friday so I had a single day to catch up on all my work

Silent Words

Instead of striding around the hall like I usually do the next day, I scuttled through and around every dark corner to avoid speaking to anyone.

I was ashamed of myself. I should have been proud. After all, I had been sneaky enough to get away with snogging Mudblood Granger in the library. My gut kept churning and I would think about it while I hid in the many nooks of Hogwarts. The thought made me sick to my stomach.

I'd do anything to forget it.

After I had my little encounter with Granger, I had slipped back away to the Infirmary and asked her to put the strongest possible charm she could. I didn't care about the dangers of any side effects it could have. I just wanted to feel like myself again.

And feel like myself I did. I no longer felt dizzy or overwhelmed. The only reason I was sneaking around the school was because I didn't know what Granger told anyone.

I'd have to confront her today. I _had_ to. I'd threaten her. I knew I'd be able to focus this time. I'd be fine with her nearby. I wouldn't feel the need to touch her.

With a sigh, I moved towards my History of Magic class. I slipped in behind a particularly large witch and snuck to the very back row in the very top section. The classroom slowly filed into class and I mindlessly flipped through my charms book.

Charms was my worst subject and I always studied it in this class. I aimlessly turned the pages, ignoring the small quiet teacher, and quickly reading the top page titles. I was glad when 20 minutes through the class; I looked up and saw Granger rather than caught her scent. The charm was working.

I glanced around the rest of the room and saw Pansy next to Blaise looking particularly flirty and my lips curled into a sneer. I didn't love her; not in the slightest. In fact I was starting to hate her.

I turned my head back to my book when Blaise looked across the room at me. Just as I looked down, the title of this page caught my eye. I couldn't manage pronunciation of the name, not even in my mind, but it translated into "silent words"

I scanned through the page and smirked to myself. I steadied my wand at Granger, and murmured the spell. I saw a very small light streak across the room and hit the wooden desk in front of her.

"OH! Goodness, Mr. Malfoy! Please to be careful with that. We don't need anymore singed eyebrows now do we?"

"Yes Professor. It won't happen again." I smirked over at Granger and gave a simple shrug of the shoulders. Her cheeks reddened and she rolled her eyes at me. A small chuckled escaped my lips and I turned my wand to the wood in front of me.

I placed the tip of my wand against the oak and slowly begun to write, not entirely believing in the effectiveness of this charm.

"_Hey Granger, roll those eyes anymore and they might just fall out." _

I started intently over at her. She was looking down into her book and apparently saw my note. Looking startled, she yanked her book away from her desk and read. Her head jerked up at her eyes met mine. I leaned back in my chair and gave her a wink.

She looked puzzled at me and I placed my wand back on my desk, never breaking eye contact as I wrote again.

"_What's wrong, Mudblood? Do I know a charm that you don't? Charms book; page 794."_

She shuffled through her bag and pulled out her charms book, quickly flipping to the page and reading it over. She pointed her wand towards me and I expected a shot of light like mine but I saw nothing. Her lips formed the same spell as mine but apparently she was able to cast it without proof.

The lesson went on like normal. She ran her wand along her desk and I watched the letters forming onto the wood. They were bright gold and seemed to burn through the wood, then vanish as if it never was there.

"_I know more charms that you could ever imagine."_

"_I seriously doubt that, Mudblood." _ She looked up and glared hard at me. Weasley gently nudged her and brushed her hair over her shoulder for her.

"_Your lover boy is acting more and more like an ape. He's grooming you now is he?"_

I saw her chuckle and she cooed in his ear until he fell back asleep. _"What do you want, Malfoy?"_

"_Just a chat. Can't we have casual talks now Granger? I mean geeze you had your tongue down my throat last night and you never even got my number to call me back."_ She flushed red and bit her lip.

"_I wasn't the one who started it, Malfoy. I do believe __**you**__ were stalking __**me**__."_

"_Well if you hadn't pulled of my necklace, you wouldn't have that lovely bite on your neck right now. You really should wear cover-up, Granger. I can see it from over here."_

She reached up a hand to her neck and glanced around the room, turning, if possible, even redder. I laughed quietly to myself and caught her eye. I made a biting motion and she quickly looked away.

"_As far as I'm concerned, I never want to go to the very back of the library again. You've ruined it for me."_

"_Well good! It's about time you stopped living in there. Is that why you smell so bad?"_

"_Shove off and stop talking to me."_

"_Granger."_

"_What Malfoy?"_

"_Don't tell anyone."_

"_Why would I?" _

"_Because I'm hot."_

"_Shove off."_

"_I'm serious. Don't tell anyone. Or I just might tell how you got that little marking on your neck."_

There was a long pause in which she caressed her neck and started at the desk. I waited, with held breath. I know she wouldn't risk her reputation and so for now, mine was safe as well.

"_I won't tell."_

The bell rang and she shoved her books in her bag. I sighed and waited for the majority of the class to leave before standing. I cleared the spell and made my way down and out to my next class.

**Holy freakin' crap. I'll be gone at my grandparents for the next few days and I had to pull this chapter out of my ass. Not literally mind you, but still. It's my birthday today and I went out and partied with my friends and now I'm broke, tired, and ready to pass out. I hope this chapter doesn't suck! See you next Monday!**


	16. Don't Let Her Get To You

I had reassured myself that Granger wasn't going to tell and my mind was finally at peace

**Another quickly done chapter. I'm almost graduated! This week is my last week!**

I had reassured myself that Granger wasn't going to tell and my mind was finally at peace. _'It's not as though you wanted to kiss her anyways.'_ I told myself as I wandered my way to Herbology.

I mindlessly swung my bag from my arm, not caring about the younger years that I hit until I smacked Jason Quills on the back of the knees sending him sailing forward, swearing.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy!" I chuckled and kept walking, leaving him to catch up to me, weary of my bag now. "What was that for you idiot?"

"You were in my way." I shrugged, turning a corner bumping him to the side. He stumbled and caught his balance. "You're very clumsy today, Quills."

"Well you're a little pushy today." He shoved at me and for the first time I noticed how weak he seemed. His face was flushed red and he was trying to casually catch his breath.

"What have you been doing?" I swung my bag around the other side of me and smacked him again. This time he caught himself and glared at me.

"Nothing. Just a little bit of extra work. Are you going to tell me what was wrong with you?" He quickly changed to a defensive and questioned me.

I absentmindedly reached out a hand to my necklace. "I've been training." I mumbled when he saw the chain. We reached the Herbology building and smiled at each other remembering our day of playing hooky.

We sat next to each other and away from the rest of the class. Blaise was "sick" today as well as his latest love interest. We would harass him for that tonight but for now, Jason reached into his bag and pulled out a pack of wizard cards.

"What are you training for?" he questioned as he dished out the first hand.

"The usual. Snape wants to continue tonight." I made a mental note to ask Snape for training to continue for my rise.

He nodded and we began to play cards instead of listening to Sprout drone on and on about vegetables. "And what's been happening with Granger?" He tossed his hair to the side and in the direction of the Gryffindor's side of the table.

I won the first hand and begun to shuffle the deck. "It's quite a long story."

"This class is over an hour and a half. We have plenty of time." I started the next hand of cards and mulled it over in my head.

On one side, it would be good to have someone know about Granger being tied to me. They might help cover for me should a public incident happen. Jason was slightly trustworthy. More so than Blaise but at the same time, I recalled detention and how chatty he was with her. Still, he just might back me up and cover all the rumours that are bound to spread sometime.

On the other side, if word _did_ get out, my plan to rise would be mockery and my followers would be gone. Purebloods would never follow someone with relations to a Mudblood. Then again, if you look at Voldemort it proves that wrong.

And what was the deal with me and Granger anyways? If we were suppose to be life partners that would mean I'd always have to have her near me. Maybe I could lock her in my chambers and keep her there for when I pleased. My wife would have to know but I'm sure she could learn to live with it.

"Malfoy?" I snapped back to reality and looked over at Jason. Blaise had came in looking rather cross and was sitting next to him. He leaned over and whispered loud enough for me to hear, "I think he's completely lost, Quills."

"Just give him a moment. He'll be back 'round soon enough."

"I'm fine you bastards. Stop talking about me." I continued to play cards and decided to talk to Snape tonight about the conditions of Granger and my relationship.

I changed the subject and chatted about Blaise' love life until the bell rang and trudged behind my friends after the room had cleared. Granger, ever the teacher's pet, stayed behind and ran into me on the way out.

She flushed red tint crawled across her cheeks and her book fell to the ground. She was too flustered to pick it up, possibly recalling our run in at the library and she tossed her hair back and stormed off.

"I think she's miffed at you, Malfoy." I leaned down and picked up the book she had dropped, ignoring Zabini's comment. I scoffed at the title. It appeared to be some muggle book. "Inkheart" it read. I shrugged it off and slid it into my bag and made my way up the castle, my friends trailing behind me, chuckling and joking. I didn't feel too much interest in their activities.

That night, I entered Snape's sitting room and waited for him to come back from his rounds. I sat for half an hour, flipping through Granger's book; absentmindedly at first then I looked a little deeper, through the pages and I saw Granger, sitting and reading the thick book.

I saw her fingers grasping the pages and eagerly turning to dig deeper into the story, to figure out the ending before it even ends, to solve the puzzle. Then I saw more. I saw her sitting at a table, any table will do; her legs crossed her eyes running wildly across the pages, searching for more knowledge.

The image faded and I saw her searching for something else; the entertaining pages in my hands. She dug through her room in the Head's dorm. She threw the pillows off her bed and the cushions off the couch in her common room. Then a look of realization dawned on her. She wiped her hands against each other nervously, as if dusting off the memory.

The portrait hole slammed shut and I started, dropping the book on the floor and quickly hiding it as Snape came around the couch.

"Draco." He stated in a greeting. "What is it?"

"I want to start training again." He stared at me a moment and he shook his head.

"Are you sure? I don't see it wise." When he said things like this, it meant that he wasn't going to do it. He had a way of disagreeing with you but making you think he was giving you the chance to decide.

"Why not?" I growled and turned away from him. I wanted to channel my frustration into something. I wanted a distraction from _her_.

"You and Ms. Granger…"

"What ABOUT Granger? I've been planning…WE'VE been planning my uprising for _years_! And I am not about to let that…MUDBLOOD stop my plans. I won't back down because of her." I slammed my fist against his table and an old cup of tea rattled.

"Draco you do not understand." Snape began trying to calm me down. "As a leader, your followers will do as you say unless they think something is holding you back. Especially since your followers are your friends. They have already tried to rid you of Ms. Granger. Do you think they won't try to again?"

"I'll order them not to! They don't even have to know!" I began to pace his room, understanding where he was coming from but not liking it.

"You are being irrational." Snape lifted the old tea cup and took it to his kitchenette. I sight of Snape washing dishes normally would've made me laugh but I was fuming at the moment.

"You don't understand!" I picked up her book and shook it at him. "This is hers! She dropped it and ran and I picked it up. When I look at it, when I touch it I feel her! She is ruining my life!"

"May I make a suggestion?" I wiped my forehead and nodded for him to go ahead. "Don't worry about your rise right now. Focus on getting things settled with her. In all honesty, I do not think you will be able to continue your rise to power with her linked to you."

"I'm not going to let her stop me!" I threw her book at him. "I've worked too long and too hard to let this go up in flames! I want to train! I want to defeat the smug bastard Potter! I can't let the followers down." I helplessly dropped to the couch and hid my face in my hands. It was quite for a long time until Snape's voice came through my ears and it echoed through my head for hours after that.

"Find Granger. Talk to her. If you can get her on our side, I'll train you."

**Annnd I think I'll end it there. Oh don't you wish I'd tell you if Hermione goes bad or not. :) ****oh and because Dumbledore has died I decided to send in his cousin from Germany named Dumblebrox. It just came to mind because I wanted it to look like they were related. See you all next week!**


	17. Exhaustion

And yet again another last minute story

**And yet again another last minute story! I'm done with school now and my life will be well on its way in about a month when I move to San Antonio.**

I had trouble sleeping again. It had been a reoccurrence lately. I leaned my head back on the over stuffed pillow in Snape's Quarter's and stared at the ceiling. He had retired to bed hours ago and yet again I was left to think.

What if I couldn't hide Granger from my friends? What if for some reason, I wanted everyone to see her instead of hiding her in my room to use when I pleased?

I rolled and stared into the fire, pondering when the charm the nurse keeps using on me stops working. I wondered what would happen. Would I take Granger right then and there?

I groan and once again remembered her damn nurse's outfit. I hoped I was in a secluded place when that happened. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about her.

In the past I've hated her to no ends. She's always driven me insane and I've wanted nothing more than to slap that look off her face. Now, ever since I've started _feeling_ for her, I'm not sure how I feel. My body would scream in protest when she wasn't near me but when she was gone, I was also showered with relief.

With her gone, my mind was at ease. I didn't have to worry about slipping up. With a grunt, I sat up and grasped the amulet in my hand. I absentmindedly rolled it around in my fingers until I decided to go to the hospital wing.

I slid my cloak over my shoulders and clasped it at the neck before striding out of my Godfather's Quarters and down the hall. I took a left and walked up the stairs to exit the dungeons. I nodded at a few of my housemates who were out late doing Merlin knows what.

I had begun to feel light again. I felt in control of my life like I had earlier this year. I let my normal blank expression slide onto my face as I strode my way down the hall and towards the Infirmary.

I snaked my way through the door and quietly shut it behind me, careful not to stir the students in their hospital beds. As I walked as silent as possible to the back of the room, I glanced out the window and saw a couple of figures on the Quidditch field. _'That reminds me. We have a match coming up.'_

My hand rose to tap lightly on the Mediwitch door but I was taken aback by it swinging open. I maundered behind the portrait of an elder nurse and snuck behind a changing curtain to observe what made the old witch in such a rush.

She was bustling around the students in bed; casting a few charms and mending a bandage or two before the large doors creaked open and a bush of brown hair appeared in the crack.

My breath caught in my throat and I strained to hear them. Granger stepped further into the room but remained at the door, talking in a hushed voice. I cursed the charmed coin around my neck until an idea sprung up. Carefully, I pulled at the rope around my neck and the small piece of gold fell into my hand.

I held it close to me to keep the effect but to increase my hearing sense.

"I'm worried the Charm you give him won't last. He's been acting a lot different and I'm scared someone will notice the extra attention he's been giving me."

"Well of course people will notice. Ms. Granger, he is basically in love with you. His body won't have it any other way. If he doesn't obtain you, he will die."

"Good. That bastard deserves it." My heart sank at these words. I didn't know how much I could take but thankfully, they stepped outside the wing and shut the door behind them. I slid to the ground and wrapped the rope around my neck once more, completely sunken at her harsh words.

I sat there, sulking and regretting the many things I had done to her in the past. My chest ached with an amazingly sharp pain that I was only able to ignore by digging my nails into my palms and biting my lip to keep from crying out.

It hurt. _She_ made me hurt.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up as the door creaked back open and Pomfrey came scurrying back to her room. I had meant to stop her and ask her about what my newfound future had talked to her about but I was too worn.

A few minutes passed and I sat, trying to find the strength to stand. I understood now why Snape's belief in my rise was fading. If words like hers knocked the wind out of me, one could only imagine how weak I truly was.

When I had finally found my footing it was only two hours before dawn would break. I had intended to go to my common room to sleep but as I stumbled around the halls, still stinging from earlier, I found my way to the library. I blindly moved to the nearest desk and fell into the chair, only to let darkness swarm over me. I fell asleep.

The sun broke through the tall windows and landed against my eyes, causing me to stir awake. I wiped the drool off my lower lip and squinted around, not entirely ready to wake up.

I saw the darker part of the room and, with weak legs, stumbled to the very back. There was a light snoring coming from the table in the darkest corner. I ventured towards the noise and saw Granger lying on the floor. She had apparently sat for a moment that ended in her falling to sleep.

I pulled her into a sitting position and draped an arm around her, leaning her head against my chest and resting my chin on her bushy head. I inhaled her deeply and began to drift back to sleep, no longer interrupted by the sun and his rays.

"Malfoy! You bastard get OFF her!" I was yanked out of my dreams and onto the floor, rather harshly. I felt something hard collide into my face over and over and blood ran from my nose. I fumbled in my robes for my wand and blew the creature on top of me back against the shelves.

I looked groggily up at it and saw Ronald Weasley glowering at me. I kept my wand up and ready, not very fond of the boy and eager to tear his big ears off.

"Shove off Weasel. I was only napping."

"With MY girlfriend! Hermione, are you okay?" He reached down and helped the sleepy girl to her feet. She looked up at me and flushed red but became determined and removed herself from Weasley's grasp.

"Malfoy, we need to talk." Ron looked back and forth and attempted to take her hand and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I want you away from him, 'Mione." He looked concerned and I scoffed, turning to leave. I brushed my hair back away from my face as I left the library, not wanting to look as cluttered as I felt.

"Malfoy stop!" Granger came running up behind me, gasping for breath and looking very weary and half asleep. I cautiously took a step back when she slowed to a stop in front of me.

If she noticed this, she didn't pay attention to it. "We need to talk about…"

"I know, Granger." I muttered trying my best not to look at her. "Do you want to do that now or wait until later?"

"I think it would be best if we do it now. Sooner the better sorts things, yeah?"

I gave her a curt nod, "Follow me then." And she did like a good little girl. She walked next to me, trying to keep up with my pace but trying to appear as though she wasn't with me either.

We left the castle and I turned sharply and head towards the greenhouses. I felt her tense next to me obviously feeling uncomfortable. I opened the door for her, ignoring her anxiety and shut it after me.

She nervously leaned against one of the desks, "I'm not sure about this, Malfoy. I don't think we should be…alone."

She was scared of something happening again and to be honest, so was I. "Granger, your little boyfriends wouldn't let me talk to you if he could. This is the only way to work things out. So long as I keep this on," I pulled my necklace out from under my shirt. "We will be fine."

She looked a little queasily at the coin in my hand and her cheeks became red. "I see. So Pomfrey gave you that?"

I nodded again and sat in the nearest chair facing her, absentmindedly fiddling with the coin. "She put some kind of charm on it. So I don't…" I trailed off, giving her a sideways glance.

There was a long silence until she became frustrated. "Why are you bound to me? I've read all about Veela and from everything I've read, I don't understand why you chose me."

"Well, Granger, I don't know why either. Trust me, if it was up to me, you wouldn't even be in the top 40 girls of who I would be with." I scowled.

"Which is why you were all over me the other night isn't it?"

"That was different!" I stood and strode to her; glaring down at her while she glared right back up at me. "I had no control over that." She grabbed at my necklace and flipped it over in her fingers.

"Right, so without this you can't control yourself? I thought you had more restraint than that. If you hate me so much…" She tugged at the necklace, threatening to snapping it once again. "You should be able to keep your hands off me for 2 minutes."

I groaned as I felt part of the charm release my body. "Granger, don't. You don't know what you're doing."

"You mean you can't go 2 minutes without touching me if you don't have this necklace on? You are pathetic, Malfoy."

My temper flared at once, "I can do it! I hate touching you!" I yanked my necklace up over my head and shoved it into her hands. For a moment, I stood tall, glaring down at her ignoring the pull in my stomach.

Then I broke, I scrambled back to avoid reaching out and dug my nails into the desk behind me. I never thought that it would be so hard to prove her wrong.

**Im sorry I cut it off short. I've been sick lately and I'll do my best to make up for it next chapter.**


	18. Kiss and Tell

Chapter 18

**Ok here we go.**

The damnable girl leaned back against the desk and stared intently at me. I glared at her but couldn't manage it for long. I looked down at my feet and tried not to breathe. When I inhaled, the scent of her drifted into my nose and made me dizzy.

She seemed bored with watching me and she uncrossed her legs and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees and cradle her face in her hands. I hadn't realized when my grip on the desk slipped and I was moving forwards until her eyes widened and she scrambled back on the desk.

"Malfoy, stop." She sounded desperate and she gently stepped off the desk on the other side. "I mean it. Cut it out, there's no way you are being serious."

I felt my body shiver as I reached across the desk and looped a finger around one of her curls. I gave it a small tug and her temper flared. She knocked my hand away and crossed her arms at me.

"No Malfoy. I'm not falling for this." She reached for her wand as I slid up behind her and buried my face in her hair. My head was swarming with impure thoughts about my little nurse. My arms snaked around her waist and pulled her to me. I trailed my fingers down her arm, loving how she shivered.

She turned to me and pointed her wand in my chest. I felt it dig into my skin as she tried to mumble a spell at me. Unfortunate for her, I was running my hand along her neck and tracing my fingers over the mark on her neck that, when I was near, became more visible, and she lost focus.

I placed my hand on top of hers and lowered her wand, pulling it out of her fingers with little effort. She trembled and squirmed when I dropped the little stick and pulled her closer to me, her scent hazing my mind. She pushed against my chest to no avail. I simply took her hands and threw them over my shoulders feeling my little friend perk up at our closeness and I playfully bit at the top buttons of her blouse, ripping them from the fabric.

I moved my lips in towards her neck but she continued to fight me. She leaned her head further and further back, shouting for me to stop. Aggravated, I picked her up and carried her over near the glass windows, with her squirming the whole time. I pressed her back to the window, pinning her, and touched my lips to hers. She pulled and kicked at me but I was too concerned with how her lips felt.

Assuming she had gotten dolled up for someone, I kissed her slightly sticky lips and pulled back for a second to lick my own. "Strawberries Granger?"

Her face flushed red with anger and embarrassment as I pressed my lips again to hers. I kissed her slow and patient, waiting for her to respond because that is what I desired. She shifted her hands and the next thing I knew she had placed the charm back around my neck.

It took me a second to register where I was. The rushing heartbeat sound in my ears had gone and all I could hear was Grangers breathing. I opened my eyes and stared into hers; trying to understand the wild look she was giving me. I nervously licked my lips at our closeness and she jumped when my tongue touched her lips. Her breath grew heavy and her heart pounded against my chest.

"Granger…" I wanted to ask what had happened but by the faint taste of strawberries and the smudged gloss on her lips, I could tell. She shut her eyes tight and took a few deep breaths. When she opened her eyes, she looked up at me and bit her lip.

I felt a slight jolt in my trousers and I took a step back. I wiped my lips on the back of my sleeve and fidgeted with my pants. I didn't want her to know that even with the charm on, I got excited by her.

I cautiously reached out to her as she had started to look strange. "Are you alright?" I placed my hand on her shoulder and she started.

"I'm fine! No! I'm alright!" She looked around wildly and continued to bite her lip. "So I guess it is true."

"What is?"

"This Veela thing. At first I thought this was a joke or sorts. I guess… you really are a…oh this ruins everything!" She threw her arms down and stomped in a fit. I watched for a minute, amused.

"You bastard! My life! My future is _ruined_ because of you!" She shoved her finger into my chest and I batted it away.

"Like it was _my_ idea? Granger I never wanted this to happen!" I held myself back from pushing her. I was becoming more and more enraged.

"You've always hated me! You just love screwing me over!" She stepped closer to me, grabbing at my robes and shaking me.

"Granger stop." Her being near to me was unnerving. Not to mention from where I was standing I had a nice peak down her blouse and that wasn't doing little Draco any good.

"No! I hate you! I can't stand you! And now I'm stuck with you forever!" She pushed me against the desk and pounded her fists on my chest. She grabbed my head and scowled at me, staring straight into my eyes and she seized fistfuls of my hair. Imagine my surprise when innocent little Granger pulled my head down and kissed me.

My eyes widened in horror and I stood stock still as her lips crushed mine. She kissed hard and furiously, pulling me against her and desperately seeking a returned action. When she didn't, she pulled back embarrassed and flushing bright red.

I stared at her, completely bewildered and utterly turned on. I never expected her to actually kiss me. It was the hottest thing she ever did. She started to say something but I failed to hear because I leaned in and attacked her neck with my teeth and lips and tongue.

She fought back for a second but eventually leaned her head back and made a small moaning noise. I placed my hands on her hips and spun her around so she was leaning against the desk. I pushed her up and she willing sat on the table and grabbed my tie, pulling me back into a hard kiss.

I leaned into the girl I've hated since first year and locked lips with her and kissed her more passionately than I've kissed anyone else. She had this fiery way of kissing me that giving my entire body the chills. My head spun with lust and I just wanted more and more of this addicting girl.

Maybe it was the fact that I never expected her to be such a great kisser. Or possibly the idea of having such a good little girl acting so bad. Either way, she pulled back breathless and I bit at her bottom lip, not even close to being content. She bit my lip back and connected our lips again and my hand ventured from her knee to her thigh. I slid slowly, gently caressing her skin and taking pleasure in the goose bumps that arose.

She gasped when I began to move her skirt up inch by inch as I thrust my tongue into her mouth and tangled it with hers. She wrestled with my tongue and buried her hands in my hair, pulling me closer as my hand moved higher up her thigh.

I stroked the inside of her thigh as we kissed, her moaning into my mouth and little Draco becoming more and more stressed against my trousers. I pressed my hand against the fabric under her skirt and she made a noise of pleasure before she bit down on my tongue, making me jump.

"Ug! Granger! What was that?!" I tenderly touched my tongue to find a speck of blood and I stared wounded at her. She was busy brushing down her skirt and wiping her lips. Her face was flushed red and the sun was directly above us, cast a beautiful golden lining around her. It was hard to be upset at her but I was randy as hell too.

She cast a glance at me and looked away. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." She fiddled with her hands and refused to look up at me.

"Granger." I ground out feeling the urge to jump back onto her. "Please give me a minute to recompose myself."

"Right…I'll just be outside. Maybe with me gone you can…calm down." She stepped outside and I groaned. Damn that woman and her secret appeal.

I leaned against the desk and caught my breath, calming myself down by thinking about several disgusting things. When I thought I was ready, I called out, "Granger?"

She poked her head in and looked at me before coming back inside. We sat at a fair distance and finally were able to look at each other.

"What do you think we should do? Should we tell everyone?" She took a ring off her finger and polished it.

"No," I started at the tiny silver object. "I can't have people finding out. Granger, how much do you like Potter?"

"He's my best friend. Why?" she instantly became defensive and I dropped it.

There was a long silence until I spoke up, "You can't date Weasley."

"What?!" she slipped the ring back on her finger and stared at me in disbelief.

"You can't date him. It's unfair."

"Since when do you care what's fair?"

"Look, I'm all for breaking the bastard's heart but it's unfair to _me_. I have to put up with him making goo-goo eyes at you and god knows what in the middle of the hallways." I shivered in disgust.

"I can't just leave Ron. He'll want an explanation."

"Then tell him you fell madly in love with me or something. Just don't tell him about, me."

"Why don't you want anyone to know you're a Veela."

"I don't want anyone to know I'm stuck with you and I have no choice. Listen up Granger, I have plans. And having you as my…mate; I can't afford for my friends to find out."

"I'm not leaving Ron." She stood and crossed her arms as if it was final. Stupid girl.

"I could just tell him about our little snogging session not too long ago and he'll leave you."

"You better not tell, Malfoy."

I kicked my feet up onto the desk. "Oh I'll have to think about it. After all, I never knew you were such an excellent kisser. My friends would simply die."

"Malfoy I swear…"

"Granger," I sighed and dropped my feet, standing and striding over to her. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I don't kiss and tell."

She sighed with relief and brushed her hair back in a nervous way. "Thank you."

I heard the clock tower toll for dinner and I straightened my robes. She did the same and we exited the Green House.

"So…We still have a lot to talk about, Malfoy."

"I know." We walked towards the Great Hall but I stopped her a few feet away. "Granger." I glance around the hall and, finding it deserted, and I pulled her to me; hovering my lips over hers. "We could always have dinner together."

She looked puzzled and frightened at me as she tried to pull back. "What do you mean?"

"We have more to discuss. How about we discuss over dinner? Your common room is vacant I assume?" She stared at me, confused and gave me a small nod.

"Lovely! Then I shall send for the house elves and meet you there."

"Don't you think we should have someone else in there??" She inquired as I made my way down the hall towards the kitchen. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Granger. I don't bite."

**Wow I didn't think I had it in me. Enjoy and review! **


	19. Remember the Password

Chapter 19

And so I was sitting on an overly plush couch in the Heads Common Room. I was leaning over the small table in front of me twirling a small amount of pasta between my fork. Granger was sitting cross-legged on the floor opposite me, stabbing at a bit of sausage rather violently. I lifted the fork to my lips and blew lightly on my food, staring over at Granger through my messy hair.

A smirk spread across my lips as I remembered exactly why my hair was messy and I looked back down at my food and took a noisy bite. The brunette host made an aggravated noise and said, "Even the way you eat annoys me."

"Sorry darling," I stated sarcastically, "I'll try to keep it down." I took a quieter bite and raised my eyebrows in questioning. She shook her head and finally stabbed the sausage she was trying for and ate it.

It had been silent like this for a while. Neither of us dared to mention what had happened previously that day either out of embarrassment of it happening or shame of enjoying it. To be honest, I had never felt so awkward in my life. Normally I was cool and calm and I never felt weird or strange around a woman.

My necklace dangled down my neck, swaying when I moved forward and clinking against the glass plates I had brought up. I reached over to drink from my goblet and, in a moment of embarrassment, my trembling hand knocked over the cup and it spilled everywhere, including down the table and onto Granger.

"Malfoy!" She squealed as she jumped up and attempted to stop the pumpkin juice from staining the carpet floor. For a moment, I admired her for taking into consideration the carpet before her pants. She snatched up a small notepad off the table that was drenched and dripping wet. With an exasperated sound, she tried to clean it off.

Poor little Muggleborn Granger; has a perfectly good wand and can't even use it to clean up a mess. I chuckled and muttered "Reveriso." And the pumpkin juice fell up the table and slid back into my goblet which sat itself back upright immediately. "It's not like we're magic or something Granger."

She blushed red and flipped through the little notepad, checking to see if anything else was ruined. I nodded my head in her direction, "What's that?" She looked up at me and flipped to the correct page, she moved to the back of the room and came back with a slim metal tool and she pushed in the back that made a clicking noise.

Not wanting to seem like a fool I didn't ask what it was, I just watched her as she scribbled it against the pad quickly and put it back onto her now dry lap.

"Are we just going to sit her all night without discussing anything? I don't know about you but I would like to get this…_thing_ all straightened out." Granger finally found the courage to speak around the time I finished eating. I sat back on the couch and kicked my feet up to the table, goblet in hand and took a drink, staring over the rim at her.

I smirked into my glass as I watched her become more and more annoyed with my ignoring her. It was intentional, as was nearly everything I did. I really liked getting under her skin. It was perfect revenge because unknowingly she did the same to me. It riled me to no ends how it was her bloody face I would see at night when I closed my eyes.

Setting my cup down and brushing nonexistent dirt off my sleeves, I spoke, "What did you want to talk about, Granger?"

She shifted nervously on the ground and brushed her hair back anxiously. "What we are going to do about…." She paused and fished around in her head for the appropriate word and came up short.

"You and me?" I offered and she nodded weakly looking rather pale. I felt ill myself thinking about it. I wouldn't let her know that, however. "Granger, I'm not entirely sure what to do. Does that big brain of yours have any ideas?"

"Well…m-maybe you and I could…" She fidgeted where she sat and refused to look me in the eye as she choked out the last word. "date."

My eyebrows nearly shot off my forehead at her boldness before I began laughing hysterically. I grasped at my aching sides and laughed until I felt my lungs would collapse. Tears poured down my cheeks as I gasped for breath and I wiped the streaks of water away from my face.

My eyes opened and I glanced over at Granger to see her fuming out of anger and embarrassment. She was getting embarrassed a lot by me and I took such pleasure in it.

"Granger, do you have any idea what would happen if you and I were to date?" She looked at the floor, ashamed at suggesting such a thing. "You and I, Granger could never date." I stood from the couch and stared down at her. Snape's words echoed in my head and I started to mule the idea over.

If she and I were together secretly, no one would know and it would be easier to turn her to my side. I couldn't risk letting everyone know we were together, especially considering that my followers had already tried to kill her once.

She mumbled something and I had to strain to hear the end of it. "…just an idea…"

"Granger, do you not understand how dangerous it is?" She nodded meekly and flipped through her notepad again. The frown on her face deepened until she hit a good page. Her face lit up and she smiled.

"I have been going through some books at the library and I think I have a stronger spell than Pomfrey. It's suppose to last a month at a time no matter how much stronger your senses get."

I would have been listening if the noise in the hall outside her portrait hadn't been bothering me. She seemed to notice my distraction and looked up as well.

"I don't remember the bloody password just open UP! Granger? GRANGER! Are you in there?" Exasperated, the brunette stood and opened the portrait door for the intruder who turned out not to be an intruder after all.

"Malfoy? What are you doing in here?" The dark haired boy slurred through his words causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"Quills. I could ask you the same thing." I felt a churning in the bottom of my stomach when Jason looked at Granger and she averted her eyes.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

'_Jason?'_ the churning sped up. _'They're on first name basis?'_

"Aw Granger. Am I not allowed to sneak up to your room to see you anymore?" He looked at me in a challenging way and I made a mental note to punch him in his smug face. He was taunting me because he knew I was up here for reason. I doubted he knew what it was.

Jason moved his way over to Granger who flinched when he was close. "No you're not. What do you want?"

He lazily draped his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear making her blush and shove his arm off her. "Just joking! Havin' a little fun, eh Malfoy?" I scowled deeply at him and gripped the back of the couch, unable to stay stable on my own feet.

"Quills, leave or I'll help you leave." I ground out becoming more and more infuriated with my apparently drunk friend. I wasn't sure what he was doing here but I had a very strong urge to beat his face in.

"I am here because." He calmed down, getting very serious and straightening himself. "The Headmaster needs to speak to Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy."

I snatched up my wand and strode over to Granger. "Was that so hard?" I sneered at Jason. I grabbed Granger's arm and pulled her after me out the door.

"Malfoy, let me go!" She squirmed against my grip and I turned on her.

"What was he talking about? He's been in there before?"

"Oh honestly," She pulled from my grip and brushed down her robes. "You are worse than Ron."

My temper flared up and a felt the urge to grab her and force her to understand me. Instead I settled for turning around and striding away towards the Headmasters office.

I felt her behind me, trying to keep up with me but I wouldn't allow it. I couldn't stand to look at her. The idea of Quills sneaking up to her room to do Merlin knows what just made me sick.

"Malfoy! Slow down!" She grabbed the back of my robe and tugged causing me to slow down.

"What do you want, Granger." I looked at her and ran a hand through my hair. My chest ached with hurt the way she looked at me. She reached a hand out and I closed my eyes tightly, willing myself not to feel her hand against my skin.

The contact never came, just a lift of weight off my chest. She was looking at the coin dangling from my neck. "This…" She murmured. "is the only thing keeping you insane. And it doesn't even work."

"Of course it does," I groaned, really eager to get away from her and see what the Headmaster wanted.

"No it doesn't Malfoy. Just a second ago the thought of Jason being in my room made you want to rip his head off. Yes I saw your face and I knew that's what you were thinking." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Did it ever occur to you that Quills is my friend and the idea of him with you made me sick? The fact that I trust him and to know he is sneaking around with my future…mate pisses me off?"

"Why would you care!? If you didn't care about me before and this charm works _so_ well why would you care if he was sneaking to my room?"

"Because Granger you're MINE!"

There was a long silence and my voice echoed down the dark hallway. Granger refused to look at me and I couldn't even look at her. My body felt overly possessive when I saw her with another man and I always had to fight the urge to take her away from everyone else.

Maybe I did love her. Maybe even before this veela thing happened. Or maybe my mind was tricking me into thinking so.

**This chapter was kind of filler but it gives you a peek into what Granger has been up to in the absence of Malfoy. The her and Jason deal will make more sense once I get the reverse side of this story up and running. It's from Grangers point of view and it will be called "He thinks he owns me" fitting yes?**

**I hate to cut it off here but I have been busy going around with my friends before I move. My internet will be cut off soon and I wont be able to update but I will still have my computer and I will be writing so hopefully when I get my internet back I'll have 2 or 3 chapters to update. **** Thank you all for reading! I'll update whenever I can!**


	20. Morning, Noon, & Night

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

There was a point where I couldn't take the silence anymore and I turned to leave. I didn't hear another peep from her as she lagged behind me towards the Headmaster's office.

I bit at the inside of my cheek as we rounded the hall that lead our destination but came to a halt as I saw the old wizard walking towards me. I waited for him to come within earshot and silently thanked Merlin that I had my charm on when he bellowed.

"Mister Malfoy! How wonderful to see you! Where is Miss Granger?" On cue, Granger stumbled around the corner and beamed at the Headmaster, straightening her shirt and tie nervously.

"Easy Granger," I hissed over at her. "We aren't getting graded on appearances." She sneered over at me and politely shook Dumblebrox's hand.

It felt good to be back in the swing of finding her presence annoying. It nearly scared me how easily I slid into talking with her. I shook his hand as well and absentmindedly wiped my hand on my robes. It was habit by now I swear.

"Will you two please join me for a walk outside? It's a lovely night," he looked down at us with the same damn twinkle in his eye that Dumbledore had. I pushed that old wizard out of my head and focused on the one I was now following.

Granger, ever eager to please, strode up beside him and began chatting about her classes. I rolled my eyes and slowed my walking pace to avoid stepping on the Headmaster's heels.

I slid into my own thoughts and tried not to remember my so called friend, Quills. Unfortunately that was all I was able to think about. The bastard had better not have been sneaking off to see her. Granted, I still haven't told him about my…illness. The one that causes me to be overly protective of someone I've hated since I met.

It wasn't as though I liked her friends and I have no clue what would make a person like Potter in the first place other than insanity. I hoped I could convince Granger that he was indeed as bothersome as I saw him. Maybe a Polyjuice Potion would do the trick. Possibly, I could become Potter and feel her up and righteously piss her off. That just might work.

I felt the wind blow exceptionally strongly and came to the realization that we were outside. The Headmaster stopped us and conjured up three large chairs in the grass and beckoned us to sit.

"Now I'm not entirely content with the way you two have been going about this…issue." I scoffed and slouched in my seat. If I had known this was going to be a lecture I wouldn't have hurried here.

"Professor I've been trying to get past this. I've done some research in the l-!"

"Research, Miss Granger, is good for school work," Dumblebrox cut in. "But it will not help you in this case. Books will not help you get to know Mister Malfoy."

At this, I paled even worse that I already was. Granger gets to know me? "Professor I would rather she didn't." He lifted his hand to silence me and I grinded my teeth together.

Headmaster Dumblebrox took his glasses off his nose and polished them on his lime green robe before speaking, "I have set up a room in the library for you two to meet at least three times a night." I heard Granger begin to protest but wouldn't dare talk over her Headmaster.

"I would suggest Monday, Wednesday, and Friday so that you have a break from each other. You may work both of your schedules around it if you must but I require three days."

"Professor!" she cried out leaping from her seat. I sunk further into my chair and groaned in objection. Yet again, he continued without grief.

"On the weekends, I will ask you to engage in one activity together. Whether that be going to Hogsmeade or having lunch." He could tell me what to do during the week but the weekends belonged to me.

I stood and stormed away towards the pitch. My head was on fire and I felt like I was going to explode. How the hell was I going to keep up with my dates with Pansy if I spent all my time on Granger?

'_This could be a good thing. I might finally be able to get rid of Parkinson for good.' _I smirked triumphantly for a moment until another thought came to mind. _'What would you tell everyone?'_

I furiously kicked the shed door and to my surprise it fell off its hinges and crashed in front of my feet. I stepped onto the door and walked into the shed to grab a broomstick and I took flight.

I leaned forward and zoom straight up at a breakneck speed, letting the wind sting my eyes and toss my hair about. I felt a tug at my neck as I felt myself getting further and further away from Granger and I took pleasure in it. I hated being near her.

When I began to feel ice cold, I tightened my grip on the broomstick but I ceased to control it and I started to freefall back to earth. I caught myself just before I hit the ground and relished my racing heart.

I leaned back onto the broomstick like it was a bed and, thanks to my great balance, managed to not fall off. I closed my eyes and felt my heart pound against my chest and I took deep breaths and smiled towards the heavens.

For once in the past month, it was nice to have my heart speed up for something other than her. I had forgotten how nice it was to fly, how calming it was, and how it made me feel.

That feeling of adrenaline would vanish the minute I heard her timid voice approaching.

"Malfoy?" She called sounding very much like she would rather be elsewhere.

"Go away, Granger," I shouted back at her, refusing to open my eyes and remove my tranquil moment. "I've had enough of you for one day."

I heard her huff and her robes shift. I knew she was crossing her arms but I was good at ignoring the glare of a woman and I continued to do nothing.

"Malfoy, believe me, I would be back inside right now if Dumblebrox hadn't sent me to get you. He said there is a storm coming and suggests you get back inside."

"Surprise! Tell him I understand his suggestion and I kindly will make my own decision." I scowled up at the sky as I felt more wind rush and heard a small crack of lightening and thunder.

"Fine." She growled and then she left. I sighed contently and rolled over onto the grass and stared up at the dark clouds and smiled as the sky would light up every so often followed by a deep rumbling that shook me to the core.

When I felt as though Granger would be long gone, I sat up and sent my broomstick flying back into the ran-down shed. I had a feeling the front door would be locked so I snuck my way to a familiar hidden passage way and wandered through the dungeon like tunnel. It felt quite comfortable to me but being comfortable was far from my mind.

I slid out of the passage way and strode towards my common room. When I reached the portrait, I paused, and contemplated going in or not. One more night in Snape's room would hurt at all would it? Plus, considering Jason was drunk I suspected there was some sort of part going on.

With my mind made up, I turned on the spot and made my way to leave until, "Draco! Baby where are you going?"

Pansy wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me from behind. I reached an arm back and pulled her in front of me. "Simply wandering around, dearest. Care to join me?"

She nodded in excitement and I smiled down at her. "It's been ages since we've talking, Draco. I'm dying to know what's been keeping you from me."

"The basics, love. I've been sleeping on Snape's couch for the past week. I'm having a bit of trouble with his lessons. They drain me to no ends."

She frowned and tutted over me, brushing my hair back to its usual position and straightening my robes like a good wife would do.

"I've heard some nasty rumours about you and that Mudblood. Now, I know you wouldn't be meddling in such filth so I ignore them but you must tell me if they are true."

"Depends on the rumours you've heard." I stated smugly.

"Well there is one about you shagging the Head Girl…"

I laughed loudly and pulled Pansy close, slowly beginning to think I was going insane as I answered, "Of course I am, Pansy. At least I'm planning to."

**Well I really didn't like my last chapter so I thought I would type up this one in apology. Pardon any errors it was written in one day. I'll update once I'm all settled in my new place!**


	21. Study Hall

Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I sat in the library in a tiny room that took me forever to find. It was up this tiny little staircase behind some bookshelf and nearly nonexistent. Then through an even smaller hallway and a door into our new break room. In this break room there was, like always, a fireplace with a plush couch settled in front of it. Behind the couch was a cherry wood desk for Granger's obsession with work.

I leaned back in that chair and propped my feet up onto Granger's books knowing full well it pissed her off. She looked up from her book at me and scowled. "Do you mind?"

"Oh no, I'm quite comfortable thank you." I plucked up one of her quills and ran my fingers over it, staring intently at her while she went back to reading. It was Monday night and the first night of our many meetings to come. Pansy had protested quite profusely when she found I wasn't available on those nights. After my statement about the rumours with Granger and I, she spent the next 24 hours ignoring me despite the fact that I explained it as a joke.

Anyways, I played my fingers across her quill absentmindedly and watched her read. My eyes ran over her face and I mentally compared her to Pansy. It wasn't fair how such a dirty unattainable woman should look so fair. So pretty. So enticing. Her brow furrowed when she noticed me watching her.

"It is insanely uncomfortable to read while someone is staring at you." She muttered not looking up from her book. I noticed her cheeks tinged pink slightly as words fell from my lips without my control.

"I can't help it…" I found myself turning red as well and I nervously ran a hand through my hair, thinking of any kind of insult to turn my escaped words into. "mud-….I can't…shit." I stood and turned away from Granger, noticing the bookshelves that ran with the door. I made towards it and gazed at the books, trying to disregard my words.

She had apparently pushed my words aside and continued to read her book. I risked glancing back at her and caught her biting her bottom lip. It took all my willpower to turn my head and maintain my control. The damnable charm around my neck worked for the most part. I was able to control my actions for the most part and I only became hazy every now and again when she was near.

I plucked a random book and went back to the seat next to her. I opened the book and peered over it at her to watch her again. It felt strange to do such a thing but I couldn't help it. I'd watch her in class too and it drove me crazy. I would try to look over at her little red-haired friend or anyone else but my eyes would fly back to her the second I blinked.

Most of the time I was simply staring, my mind blank and I just watched. Other times I wondered why it was her. Why she was the one my body chose, why I could only have a satisfying wank when I thought about her, why every time I was with another woman…I pretended it was her. It had happened once before.

In 5th year, Pansy and I had become quite intimate and she was helping me with a particularly satisfying wank. The reason it was so satisfying, I didn't tell her. A few hours before that I had an argument with Granger and was thoroughly pissed at her; so, naturally, she was on my mind when my girlfriend pulled me into a nearby closet and proceeded to get me off, whispering dirty things into my ear. With my eyes shut tight, Granger flashed before my eyelids; once as herself, red and fuming, and then again as the one standing in front of me, sliding her hands along my shaft and whispering those sexy words into my ear. I shivered and moaned and finally hit my orgasm and thanked Merlin I didn't say the name I was thinking.

Later on, I decided it was a freak accident and it never happened again. I still wondered why it happened and as my veela sense hit me, it began happening again and again. Two years later I was imagining her again and it sickened me. At the same time it thrilled me. And the fact that she was now all mine got me more than a little excited.

_All mine._

A thought brought me back to earth and I shook free if my dirty thoughts. She wasn't all mine until….

"Granger."

"Hm." Again she didn't look up from her book.

"Did you get rid of Weasel?"

She looked up and slid a bookmark before shutting her book and crossing her arms. "No, I haven't." I groaned and ran a hand over my face.

"Why the hell not?" I snapped my book shut and leaned over the table towards her.

She calmly leaned back in her chair, "I don't think that's fair to him."

"Fair!? Granger!"

"Until I know that this is going to work. You and me being…" She swallowed nervously. "together…I don't think it's fair to break off a relationship that's running smoothly."

"Smoothly?? Great Merlin you are _insane_!" She scoffed at me and picked up her book. I reached over and snatched it out of her hands. "You don't think he'll have a problem with the fact that without this damn coin I'd shag the hell out of you and you would be a willing if not active participant in it?! Oh yeah I totally understand if that happened he'd be fine."

She grabbed her book back, "that will _not_ happen because that coin is staying put!"

I reached for her cloak and pulled her to me, sneering down into her face. "And what, Granger, if it doesn't stay put? What if the charm fails?"

"It….it won't," she stammered. Whether she was upset or scared I couldn't tell but it only urged me to pull her closer. "I've been researching. I'm looking for a way to permanently sustain you…" she timidly put her hands against my chest and tried to push me away. She was weakening and she didn't even realize it. I felt powerful as she gazed up at me and I realized what was about to happen.

With a groan I pushed her away, "Granger you are so thick. I'm sure Pomfrey would have given me the strongest charm she could." My voice was low and quiet and I saw her double back into her chair. I placed my head between my hands and sighed, feeling completely trapped in my own life.

"I can't stand you being with him. My senses that is…they go awry when he's around because I know he's touched you. You need to end it if you want to even attempt to make this work."

She sat, drumming her fingers against her desk, contemplating my words. I fumbled with the fabric of the couch in the silence. I hated how I was on a fucking emotional roller coaster with her around. One minute I was calm and peaceful and the next thing I knew I was frustrated and screaming.

"I'll try to break it off. I have to tell him though…" she finally murmured. I turned around and faced the back of the couch. I gazed up at her, thinking of a way to solve this without having him find out.

With a sigh, I decided I had to tell her about what my friends had done. "Granger, my friends already tried to kill you. They…didn't like you because…they just didn't like you…"

"What?" I watched her try to take in the information but she kept shaking her head. "No. No I would've remembered."

"No…the headmaster swiped your memory." I stared over at her hoping she would understand that this was a secret that had to be kept. "And I know Weasley will try to keep it a secret for you. But eventually his hatred for me will spill and he will tell everyone. I can't have that. It isn't safe for either of us."

I was trying to be the voice of reason for once in my life and I started to see her slowly nod in agreement. "Alright. I'll figure something out." She picked up her book and went back to reading.

I reached behind me and picked up the book I had pretended to read and scoffed at the title. _"The Adventures of Many Brave Gryffindor's." _I heard Granger let out a chuckle and I tossed the book onto the table in front of me and crossed my arms.

The next day I overheard Granger bickering with Weasley behind me in Transfiguration class. A satisfied smile spread across my lips when I heard him pleading for a reason and she refused to tell him.

I leaned back in my chair and stared at the red-head behind me. "You have a terrible way with the ladies, weasel." I saw Granger glaring at me but chose to ignore her.

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Look, if Granger here doesn't want to be with you, then who cares? She's just a little mudblood anyways." I shot her a glance but couldn't look long, she had turned her head away and I knew she was upset with me.

"If you call her that one more time…"

"STOP standing up for me, Ronald! I can take care of myself!" She stood and stormed off and out of the class. McGonagall saw Weasley getting up to go after and barked for him to sit back down.

"Mister Malfoy, come with me." She led the way out of the class and shut the door before she said. "I am sick of you and the way you treat your future wife."

"DON'T say that!" I covered my ears. "I don't want to think about that right now."

She glared at me. "Go resolve this now. I will not stand for you two arguing in my classroom anymore."

I groaned and strode off in Granger's direction. "Granger!" I called for her but couldn't see her anywhere. "Grrraaaannnngeeeerr!"

"Bugger off, Malfoy." I heard her mumble very weakly from the courtyard window. I crossed over to the window she was perched on and stood behind her. I shoved my hands into my pockets and stared out into the courtyard; watching the birds chirp and peck at the dirt in the ground.

"So I guess you broke up with Weasley…" She didn't answer but she sat quietly, staring at her hands and trying not to hear me. I sat next to her but faced the other way and contemplated what to do.

On one hand, I could be my usual self and mock her but I had asked her to do it in the first place. On the other hand, I could thank her but that might confuse her to no ends. I decided to confuse her.

I reached down and took her hand, ignoring the heat that radiated from her small form and gave my best efforts to look into her eyes. I couldn't so I stared at her lips that trembled with the threat of letting out a sob. I placed my other hand on top of hers and gently brushed my thumb over the top.

"Granger…" I watched her teeth pull her bottom lip into her mouth and nervously bite down. "Thank you for doing this." Her brow furrowed and she opened her mouth to say something but snapped it shut and yanked her hands away when she heard a familiar voice call out.

**OKAY! So another ****chapter I'm not too proud of. I promise things should get interesting in the next few chapters. And I've moved in. so be expecting chapters every Monday again :) Review and love me!**


	22. Let's Talk

Chapter 22

Let's Talk

Chapter 22

"Hermione? What are you doing?" Apparently Jason had been skipping class again and he happened to wander over to the courtyard. I shot a glare at him and felt the urge to pull her closer to me.

"What's this then?" He raised his eyebrow at me and cocked his head to the side. I could tell something was forming in his head and I caught Granger blushing and looking away.

"We were just talking, Quills. What are you doing out of class, hm?" I met his gaze and challenged him to speak what was on his mind. I was pleased when I saw the glint in his eye fade.

"Just skipping as usual. 'Mione, while I've got you here, may I talk to you in private for a moment?"

I saw her go to agree but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "You can talk right here." I sneered, feeling the need to illustrate my dominance over Jason and ordered him to speak or leave.

"About the other night." He began, looking like he was feeling awkward with me there but I failed to care. I was itching to know what was going on between them. "I just was kidding around. I was drinking and I don't want to spoil our friendship." He was slowly forgetting my presence and he spoke freely.

"I started talking to you as a joke but I really like you, Hermio-"

"Oh _please_." I scoffed scooting in front of Granger and placing my hand over hers behind me where Jason couldn't see. It was a symbol of me asking her to trust me. I felt her understanding when she grasped my fingers.

"You don't like her."

"Malfoy, shove off and let me talk to the pretty lady." He winked over my shoulder at Granger and her grip on my fingers loosened a bit.

"I know this game, Quills, and I'm not going to let you play it on her."

"Why not? It's not like you're interested." Instantly his voice changed to cold as he narrowed his eyes at me. Granger's grip tightened and she placed her other hand on my shoulder.

"Malfoy…" she murmured and I saw Jason smirk. He slid back into his skin and gave me a taunting look.

"We'll talk later, Malfoy." And he turned and strode down the hall with a swagger he stole from me.

I waited until he was gone before I rose to my feet and began pacing in the courtyard. "Shit." I muttered, barely loud enough for Granger to hear.

"Malfoy…" She called to me again but I ignored her. My mind was racing. There was going to be a repeat again. She was going to be in danger and it'd be my fault. I should have let him have his fun with her but the thought of it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. She called me again but this time she grasped my wrist and stared up at me.

"What Granger?" I snapped and looked down at her. She startled me with the way she looked. Her eyebrows were furrowed in anger and her lips were scowling.

"Why did you do that?" she sounded furious and her grip on my wrist tightened to prevent me from leaving.

"Unbelievable! You're _angry_ at me? I just did you a favour!" She didn't seem to care though.

"A favour!? He and I were friends!"

"Granger," I began calmly but she didn't want to hear it. She began swearing and shouting at me and I went to grab her. In a flash, she whipped around and slapped me across the face and stormed off.

"Damn Mudblood." I sat back and groaned; she was more trouble than Pansy. Speaking of the girl, she had darted out of class as soon as it was over and was calling out for me.

"Pans! Over here!" I waved her down and she bounced over to me.

"Why did you leave class? I had no one to stare at…" she pouted at me and I withheld a snappy remark and slid a lazy smile onto my face.

"What about Blaise? I've heard you've had a go or two with him lately." I walked past her, calling her out on her cheating, and hoping she'd catch a hint and leave. Unfortunately she was as daft as a wooden door and trailed after me pathetically.

"Oh darling, you know those meant nothing to me. You were unavailable and-" I cut her off and stared her straight in the eye.

"Pansy, I know we are meant to wed and all that shit but right now, I need to be alone." I watched her lips part in protest but I turned and left. I skipped my next class and headed to the Astronomy Tower, knowing it would be empty at this hour.

As I opened the door that lead to the circular room I inwardly winced when I heard. "Malfoy, fancy meeting you up here."

"Dammit, Quills. Leave me the hell alone."

"You're the one who came up here, Malfoy. So don't you be barking orders for me to leave." He stood tall, trying to look over the fact that I was taller than he was. I shook my head and sat on the opposite side of him.

When I looked up a minute later, he was still standing and I growled, "Sit down, Quills."

I had been friends with him for a long time and as he sat across from me, I realized I didn't want to stop being his friend. Blaise was good company but mainly in small doses. Quills cancelled him out and made it possible for all of us to hang around together.

"So, you and Granger now huh?" I didn't have to look up to see he was smirking. I wasn't entirely sure if I was ready to tell him about my blood.

"Look Jason. There's something going on," I saw his expression change and his jaw drop. He obviously didn't expect something to actually be going on with me and the girl who I was born to hate. "It's nothing like that." I quickly decided to change my story.

"The way I see it, mudbloods can do magic too. And that's where Voldemort was stupid; the more followers the better." I mentally applauded myself for being so clever in such a short time.

He was silent for a few minutes before he spoke, "But I thought our goal was to get rid of everyone but Purebloods."

_Shit._ "We can use them until we've rid of the Muggles, and then kill them." I ran my hand through my hair and debated if it was a good idea to lie to my friends.

I got my answer when Jason stood and leaned up against the wall next to me. "C'mon, Draco. I know you better. And if you aren't ready to talk…"

The difference between him in the presence of others and when it was just the two of us was astounding. Occasionally I would wonder if he was another person at home too and the thought of him having a split personality didn't seem as farfetched as it might to others.

"All I'm saying is that I don't know what you're planning for us. We all trust you, Draco."

"I know that." I looked up at him and he looked down at me. A smile slid onto his lips and I found it contagious. He offered to help me up and I grasped his arm and ignored the slight burn when his hand connected with my Dark Mark.

"I promise I won't do wrong to my mates. We're all we have." I smiled back and he gave my arm a reassuring shake.

"Alright then. I'll see you around?" He had turned to leave but I stopped him.

"Leave Granger be, got it?" he scoffed at me but I could tell he'd listen. After all, what kind of leader would I be if my own followers didn't listen to me? What kind of Pureblood leader would I be if I was stuck with a Mudblood?

My childhood friend left the room and me to think again. I perched against one of the windows and stared out, watching my fellow students until the bell rang and the loud chatter in the hallways quieted down.

Like always when I'm alone, my mind began to wander. I felt the constant burn on my arm where the Dark Mark rested and realized I had conditioned myself to be use to it. I rolled up my sleeves and traced my fingers over the ink in my arm. My eyes moved up and gazed over at the Forbidden Forest blankly. I didn't want the responsibility I had at that moment. I wanted a normal life. I wanted to be able to go down to the dungeons and force myself to love Pansy. I wanted to be able to go home in a year and not have to worry about Death or Potter or anyone else but myself and my family.

I blinked back hot tears as I thought of how complicated my life had become and how desperately I was trying to keep it together. I damned Granger to hell and back just as the door opened and I caught her scent.

"What do you want, Granger?"

"I want to talk…"

**Oh doesn't Jason give you the creeps? Well he's only meant to for a while. You know how guys can be with their play with your heart routine. Anyways, next chapter is almost done and I'll have it up on Monday! Kiss action gonna be happening )**


	23. Furious Mistake

Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Here we go!**** Fair warning, Draco is a little violent for a while and I know you probably wont like it but I felt a need for something like that to happen. It wont happen again.**

She entered the room cautiously and silently. I ignored her and leaned my head out to peer down at the ground. I nonchalantly rolled my sleeves down to once again hide my Dark Mark.

"You're going to be late to your next class." I muttered bitterly.

"I know." The silence was deafening and I wished she would just leave.

"What do you want from me, Granger?" I turned to face her and choked on my insult. She was leaning against the door, her face as red as her bottom lip. She'd been biting it again. She did it when she was concentrating on something. She had shed her robe and left it God knows where. Her tie was loosened and her hair in a lazy bun.

"Thank you." She finally murmured as she fiddled with her hands. I slowly moved to my feet and sneered at her.

"So _now_ you're thanking me? After you smacked me and shouted at me for trying to protect you, you thank me now. Unbelievable." I was angry with how calm and perfect she looked against my messy sleep deprived appearance.

"I'm sorry…" She continued to bite her lip, which normally would drive me to kiss her but I felt nothing. I didn't think much of it and continued to snap at her.

"Granger you are absolutely mental if you think I'm going to forget this." I was feeling my temperature rise and I was finally able to let out my anger. Even though it was over something so simple, I yelled at her. My life was completely ruined because of her and god dammit she was going to pay.

"I _hate_ you, Granger. And I try to do one nice thing for you because I think 'maybe she'll thank me' and 'maybe we can come to an agreement'. But bloody no. The second I try to help you, you go starkers and infuriate me!"

"Malfoy I'm sorry. I didn't know…" My vision clouded with rage and suddenly words weren't enough. I had to make her feel what I did. I had to make her hurt physically and mentally. I grabbed her arms and pulled her into the centre of the room.

She landed with a thud on the floor and a yelp of surprise escaped her lips. I ignored it and yanked her to her feet and shoved her backwards until she hit the wall.

"Malfoy…please." I leaned in close to her and stared her dead in the eye.

"Please? What Mudblood?" I sneered as she nervously licked her lips.

"Don't…" she trailed off and I thought about what I was going to do. It drove me crazy that when I was near her without my charm, I had to kiss her and touch her and I wondered if the same lips would have the same effect with the working charm.

"Tell me Granger. Are you as good at snogging as I think you are?"

"Wha…?" And I kissed her; my lips, her lips, and no veela instincts. I kissed her forcefully, roughly, daring her to kiss back like she did so willingly when I couldn't control myself. I bit her bottom lip and forced my tongue against hers; starting when she gripped my robes and fought my lips for dominance. I felt my anger slipping away as she moved her lips against mine in the most sensual way I had ever felt. My mind went blank and I brought my hands up to her bun, pulling it out and letting her hair fall down her shoulders.

I slowly pulled back and whispered against her lips, "I like it down better." Before she caught my lips again and I weaved my fingers into her loose curls, kissing her deeply and slowly losing my grip on reality. My body wanted nothing more than to stay here and kiss her until my heart stopped beating.

Sadly, I had to breathe at some point as did she and we both broke the kiss, breathing in the cold air and I placed my forehead on hers with my eyes closed. After moments of nothing but our breathing I finally spoke.

"Dammit." I mumbled as I untangled my hands from her hair. Her cheeks were flushed red as I knew mine were and her lips were bruised dark from my earlier forceful kisses. I felt a pang of guilt when I saw the dark markings on her arms from where I had grabbed her.

She didn't speak. She simply stared with her big wide eyes, curious and knowing at the same time. "Your charm is working." She said plainly. I weakly nodded and took a few steps away from her, fear of said charm failing or something worse happening.

I heard the thoughts in her head, what she must be thinking. She must think I've gone crazy. I was expecting her to pull out her wand and hex me to hell in a handbasket.

We both stood for what felt like hours, staring at anything but each other. Neither one wanted to say what was on our minds. I had kissed her and enjoyed it. Not Malfoy the Veela, but Draco Malfoy himself. In all honesty, I was terrified as to what that meant.

"I should probably go…" I finally breathed. She took a step towards me and I froze up. I let her lean forward and place her lips against mine in the softest kiss my lips had ever felt. It sped up my heart rate more than any snogging session I ever had.

"Don't…" she whispered against my lips, her hands rested on my forearms and I winced in pain when my Dark Mark hissed in protest. She didn't seem to notice as she brushed her lips against mine and I felt my thoughts dissolve into nothing.

I wanted to stay. I wanted to go. Damn her soft kisses and damn the trembling fear in my stomach. I couldn't decide. Luckily, my lips decided for me as I captured her teasing lips in a slow, consuming kiss. I felt her melt onto me as I wrapped my arms around her waist and tipped her down until her back touched the ground.

Carefully, I leaned my body over hers and touched our lips together again, shakily. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tenderly pulled at my hair making me moan quietly into her mouth.

She jumped at the noise and we both flushed red. I moved and rested my hip to the ground, and I ran my hands along her arm. The bruises from my harsh hand were becoming visible and my eyes darkened as I brushed my thumb along them.

"Sorry," I mumbled unable to look her in the eye, knowing I had hurt her. The fact that I had just had a mind-blowing snogging session didn't help either.

"That's alright." She answered. "I can understand. You let go of stress a different way than I do." She tried to joke and I just sighed.

I ran my hand over my face and lay my head onto her shoulder, still not understanding what was happening. "Granger…what are we doing?"

"Well we aren't fighting for once." She paused and took a deep breath. "I think we're making progress." I nodded and stretched my arm over her body and she reached down to place her hands on it. My mark hissed again and I winced in slight pain.

My eyes shut tight when the pain only increased and I sat up with a jolt. I clutched my arm in pain and it didn't stop. I burned through my skin and I groaned and gasped out an excuse to her before I ran out.

I dashed down the stairs, stumbling over my feet on the last few and ran towards Snape's room. My father was summoning me and he didn't like to wait.

I opened Snape's portrait door and Pansy turned her head to me. She was sitting in a lounge chair staring at the fire until I entered. And In the fire was the face of my father, looking quite displeased.

**Well I've had trouble writing this because my little cousin wont leave me alone for 5 seconds. Anyways review and I promise Draco won't be violent at all ever again. See you Monday!**


	24. I Break Hearts Not Bones

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I Break Hearts Not Bones

My father's eyes stared up at me through the flames. A look of disapproval was etched across his face and Pansy slowly smiled at me in that annoying way she did. She lightly stood to her feet and calmly walked over to Snape's kitchenette to make herself some tea. She thought she was giving us privacy and I thought she was being irritating.

"Draco, I've been receiving word of you that is…unacceptable. Malfoy's are not gossiped about and you know that." My father's voice came from the fireplace and I looked down at him for the first time in my life.

"I'm aware father. It will not happen again."

"Word….that you have been with the Granger girl. And The Dark Lord has told me that she has," The words strained him to say. "…touched you."

I faltered, "h…how…?"

"Your mark, Draco. It reacted. Did you not wonder why it burned?"

I nervously licked my lips and felt a chill run down my spine as the taste of her still lingered. I quickly swiped the thought of that and searched for reasoning. I bent down towards the fire and, deciding on a story, whispered to my flame father.

"I am working to get to Potter. Befriend the foolish girl, befriend the boy-who-lived." I inwardly cheered at my cleverness. Although my father looked suspiciously at me, he nodded in understanding and I wondered if he knew that his bloodline is the reason that I was spending time with someone he hated with such passion.

"Regardless." His voice grew louder for the other body in the room to hear, "Pansy tells me you have been skipping your weekly dinner dates. Claiming you were sick only to be perfectly well the next day. This isn't a ploy to get out of this marriage is it?"

"Of course not, father." I shoved my hands into my pockets as Pansy came back with her tea and stood next to me. I saw a flicker of something across his face but it could have just been the fire.

I knew I was right when he said, "Pansy, would you mind leaving so I can talk to my son?" it was a statement not a question and my exwife-to-be left with a huff, throwing her tea on the floor in the most childish way.

The portrait hole slammed behind me and I could finally speak to my father. "Draco. Tell me honestly," his eyes fixed mine and I cleared my throat.

"You want out of this marriage don't you?"

I knew I needed out of it, but what worried me was his response. I felt my head slowly nod and I prepared myself for the worst.

"No. Draco, until you have a Pureblood replacement you will be marrying Pansy. I cannot risk my only son carrying my name to someone who is not worthy."

My heart dropped while I held back my sickness. "For now, you will be going to dinner with Pansy now twice a week and should you fall ill," he gave me a dark look, "You will make up for it the next night. I do not want her to come crying to me again, Draco. I was involved in business when I got her owl."

Against my will I felt my eyes roll. Business meant he was in bed with Merlin knows who. My mother wasn't much better when it came to her sexual conquests. I nearly scoffed at my father when he repeated, "keep it in the bloodline. I will speak to you later on, Draco." And with that my father was gone.

I sat for a few moments, realizing that my schedule was now booked. I cast a quick charm over myself to get the smell of Granger off my robes and when my memory clicked that she was possibly still in the astronomy tower, I bolted for the door.

Regretfully, I ran over Pansy, who thought I was rushing to her and she simply embraced me and refused to let go. "Draco, my love I'm so glad you still want me."

"Of course," I forced a smile over my lips as she tried to kiss me. I turned my head to the side and took her hand in mine when she frowned at me. I swiftly kissed her hand and said, "Let's go to dinner."

We sat with our backs to Gryffindor's table. I couldn't bare to look up into the eyes of the girl I had kissed only an hour ago. Pansy tossed her recently grown hair over her shoulder and shot a glared behind me. I moved to grab my goblet only to have it snatched away from in front of me.

"Hey there Malfoy." Blaise drawled from across from me as he and Jess sat down. I saw her shift her weight away from him and inwardly chuckled at him. He never did have much luck with the ladies.

"Zabini." I nodded and Pansy turned back to her food and smiled over at Jess. She placed her hand onto my thigh and gently ran her hand up and down in a way she found seductive. It only made me lose my appetite.

"So are you ready for the match tomorrow night, Malfoy?" I let out a groan and mentally slapped myself for forgetting.

"I haven't even been practicing. Who's it against?"

"Ravenclaw of course. You've either got memory loss or you've been in the hospital too much lately."

"What's been going on, Malfoy?" Jess turned from Pansy's conversation obviously not enjoying it and jumped into mine.

"Well, I've just caught some kind of sickness. I should be ok from now on." I slide a smile onto my face and greeted Jason as he neared us. I chuckled when he forced himself between his sister and friend and he looked up at me.

"Ready for the match tomorrow?" he asked ignoring the fact that everyone was pushing together to fit him in the middle. I shook my head and his face dropped.

"I've been busy." I mumbled and let my eyes drop downwards. I was afraid I was letting my friends down.

They began talking without me and I slid into their conversation. I found it relatively easy to talk with Jason after what had happened with Granger but when he winked and blew a kiss over my shoulder, I knew it was for her. He shot me a knowing look as I wrapped my arm around Pansy and rather forcefully pressed my lips to hers. There were a few cheers from my table and loud footsteps from behind me. I knew Granger was coming, but I refused to pull away from my girlfriends thin, responsive lips, even if it did make me sick.

"Malfoy." She said darkly and Pansy broke the kiss to sneer at her.

"Go away, Mudblood. He's busy."

"What is it, Granger?" I wouldn't look at her so I looked behind her at some Hufflepuff who took too big of bites.

She crossed her arms and looked down at me, "Pomfrey said you need to have a check up with her every night before dinner."

"So."

"I know you didn't. And I don't want another incident where _I_ have to save your arse. Now let's go." I silently thanked Merlin for Granger rescuing me from those horrible lips I was kissing. She strode ahead of me, eager to leave and when the door closed behind us I knew why. She wiped her face with her robe to get rid of the tears. I was too overjoyed at her showing some sort of jealous that I didn't care.

I pulled her to me and touched my lips to hers, running my hands through her hair and pouring my thank you into her lips. She didn't like it, apparently for she shoved me off of her and screamed, "How _dare _you!"

I searched my mind as to why she could be angry at me and came up short. "what?" I asked dumbly.

"First you order me to break up with _my_ boyfriend and then you snog _your_ bloody girlfriend while I watch!" She was angry…understandably. But I was angry too. She didn't understand that I had to stay with Pansy.

"Granger, listen to me. My father expects me to marry Pansy."

"He what!?"

"Dammit, Granger." I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the nearest door. The nearest door just happened to be a broom closet, which was fine for me, I just needed somewhere I could talk to her where no one would hear.

"Granger," I hissed against her once we were safely inside. "My father will kill you without hesitation if I tell him about this."

"What about the fact that you _have_ to be with me?" I heard her voice falter slightly. We had not yet moved on to the fact of marriage in our future.

"He doesn't care. I have to build him up for this…or at least let Potter get him thrown in jail…" I felt my eyes slightly unfocus themselves and I took it as the lack of food plus dark room was affecting my eyesight.

She was quiet for a while before she spoke, "It's not fair that you get to be with Pansy and I'm little miss lonely." I ran one of my hands through her hair gently and touched my lips to her head.

"You know I can't stand her. Partially because it's her and because if my attraction to you."

A chuckle escaped her lips, "You're stuck snogging someone you don't want to. That's terrible."

"It really is." I smiled against her skin and while I could see she was upset, she was also smiling. She pulled something out of her robe and handed it to me.

"It's a note." She said weakly, obviously never thinking through the idea of a note was to tell someone something that you couldn't tell them at that moment. "Read it later." And she opened the door and left the little closet. I rested my head back on the wall and jumped when she stuck her head back in the door.

"And get rid of Parkinson. Or I will for you."


	25. Well, Maybe I do Break Bones

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Well, Maybe I do Break Bones

Later that night, I sat in the tiny room in the library. I fiddled my fingers over the unopened note she had given me earlier and wondered if I should open it. It could be anything. It could even be where to meet her tonight. _'Well, she _is_ late. Maybe it says something important.'_

I was reaching to rip open the seal on the note when the door handle twisted and opened. Granger stumbled in; at least I guessed it was Granger behind the pile of books.

"I've managed to pull every possible library book on Veela and their charms; the useful ones at least." She dropped them onto the table and wiped her sleeve over her forehead.

I raised my eyebrow at her and stood, my hands, as well as the note, sliding into my pockets as she opened a book so old that the pages were nearly nothing but dust. I watched her tiny fingers run over the ink and leaned over the book with her.

"What exactly are we looking for?" I asked, looking over at her.

"A stronger charm." She said without missing a beat. My eyebrows furrowed in wonder. I didn't need a stronger charm. This one worked just fine. And I told her so.

"No…." she said absently, "That charm is known to have horrible side effects. I want to find one that doesn't cause you any harm."

I stared incredulously at her until she felt my eyes on her. "W…what?"

"One that doesn't cause me any harm, huh?" she flushed red.

"er…well what's bad for you is bad for me too now right?" I smirked and, giving her a shrug, I picked up a hardback with green binding.

We spent nearly two hours looking through the rumbled papers and old manuscripts of millions of different wizards and witches and my eyes began to ache. It didn't help that I spent at least one and a half of those hours watching the brunette girl out of the corner of my eye.

I had always just mocked her for having her head in a book that I never took the time to watch her study. Now I had time. Now I wanted to watch her run her fingers over the book and find something interesting. When she did, she would lean all the way over the page and her hair would fall over her shoulders and when what she thought was useful wasn't, she'd huffily sit back down and flip the page with annoyance.

The first time she did this I had to bite my hand to avoid laughing. The second time I had to pretend to cough to hide my laugh. The third time I didn't react in time and chuckled and remarked, "you getting angry with the book, Granger? Are you going to curse it?"

"Oh shove off, Malfoy." She muttered slamming the book closed and reaching for another one.

"If I did that you'd be left going through these books all by your lonesome." I smirked over at her and she crossed her arms at me.

"I _am_ going through these all by my self because you can't seem to focus. I'm going to go through all the books you were suppose to read because you didn't."

My lips twisted to a frown and I buried my nose back in my book. I didn't look at her again for another 20 minutes. That was when she stood and stretched her arms over her head. She wandered over towards the back of the room where a tiny window that I hadn't noticed before was.

I shut my book and stretched my legs too. "Our 'date' has exceeded its time, Granger. Plus I have to practice for the match tomorrow."

"Mm…I wouldn't mind some fresh air." She turned and smiled back at me, clasping her robe together to brace herself for the cold.

Ten minutes later found Granger and I in the quidditch pitch. She lay back on the grass as I mounted my broomstick. "You like to fly, Granger?" I asked as a cool breeze blew past me.

"No. I like to keep my feet firmly on the ground, thank you." I let out a chuckle and zoomed off and made a few rounds of the pitch.

"Malfoy." She called out to me as the clock struck 11 at night. I looked down to see a tiny ball of gold fluttering towards me. I smirked and sped after it; breaking into a dive that I nearly wasn't able to pull out of.

I glared at the snitch and I turned to see Granger controlling it with her wand. A smirk was across her lips and she had to cover her mouth with her hand.

"Trying to kill me, Granger?"

"Well it sure would be the end of my problem." She gave me a wry smile and I stepped off my broom.

"Just for that…" I grabbed her arm and hoisted her up, "You get a flying lesson from me."

She squealed and cried out in protest, squirming but I pushed her up onto the broomstick and sat behind her. One arm went around her to keep the squirming girl from falling and the other I used to steer.

And steer I did, rather roughly too. I dove and rose up, I spun and sped until I began to feel queasy myself. And then I landed, and Granger stumbled off the broom and lay on the ground gasping. "You asshole."

"I'm sorry," I grinned. "But now you know how I felt. Seriously, come sit and I'll teach you."

"Nononono! I don't want to learn." And she sat in the grass with her bottom lip sticking out. She picked up her wand and used it to smack the snitch against my head.

"Dammit! Learn to take a joke, Granger." I tenderly rubbed my head and she snorted at me.

"Jokes are supposed to be funny."

"I thought it was funny." I smirked and she punched me square in the nose. The damn girl broke my nose.

**Ta da! Next Chapter: Wow, I really break bones.**


	26. Wow, I Really Break Bones

Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**Wow, I really break bones**

After a trip to the infirmary, a quick snap of my nose back into place and a charm that was beginning to sound way too familiar, I was on my way back to my dorm room when Snape rounded a corner. His lips curled as he sneered at me.

"Why are you out so late, Mister Malfoy?" I raised my eyebrow at the formality until Potter himself rounded the same corner lazily and halted behind our Professor. I watched him turn his head up to Snape, expecting him to drag me to detention as well but I knew my Head of House wouldn't turn on me.

"Seeing as you obviously have no reason for being out late either, you will join Mister Potter here in detention tomorrow night. I trust you know your way back to your dorm."

My jaw was hanging open and Potter smirked at me. I scowled at my Godfather and snapped, "Yes sir." And stalked past them and into my dorm, where I shoved every person I could see. I made it to my room and slammed the door shut.

"Damn Snape and _damn_ Potter."

I heard a chuckle from my bed. I whirled around and stared through the dark. I pretended I saw her and said as casually as I could, "What are you doing here?"

"Why shouldn't I be here?" Pansy's voice cut through. "I understood we were back on track." I sat on my bed next to her and ran a hand over my face.

"I hate to turn you down yet again, Pansy but, Snape just gave me a detention and I have to sleep for tomorrows match." My stomach churned and I just wanted to sleep.

"Fine." She huffed, and sat up from my bed. She pecked my cheek and left and I blinked my eyes in surprise. Until I heard her a floor down in the 6th years room, sweet talking some kid and then nothing. The door downstairs shut and the stone walls stopped me from hearing anything else.

I silently thanked Merlin as I stripped down my clothes and crawled into my bed.

The next day was Saturday so I was able to sleep in until lunch, which I was rather thankful for. I hadn't been getting as much sleep as I had wanted to and it was refreshing to wake up rested. I shuffled through my drawer and tossed on trousers and a silver shirt. Those are the only colour shirts I wear, my house colours. It's rather unbecoming for a Slytherin to wear red or blue or, Merlin forbid, yellow.

At lunch I sat in between Crabbe and Goyle, knowing they would only bother me with their noises and not their words. I was very glad when Pansy didn't show up anywhere near me and I ate as much food as I could.

When I had finished I decided to pop into Pomfrey's to see what 'horrible' side effects my charm apparently had. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the woman anywhere. I even chanced poking my head into her office. She was gone. With a shrug, I decided to find Granger instead. I searched the library first and to my surprise again, she wasn't there. Not even in that little corner in the very back that only she goes to. Correction, went to. The last time she had been back here was the night I kissed her. I leaned up against that shelf for a moment, feeling overwhelmed with the memory. I could feel her against me and I let out a small moan.

I snapped back into reality when she was next to me clearing her throat. I started and felt my face ting slightly.

"What are you doing?"

Normally I would've slid out a quick response and brushed her off. Yet somehow, my lips couldn't form words. My brain clicked off and I took a step toward her. She was leaning over the desk, flipping through a book and I saw a flash of her upper thigh. I bit at my lip as I placed my hands on the desk next to her.

She stiffened and I leaned over her and inhaled her smell, feeling my legs tremble. She turned and faced me and crossed her arms.

"Not now, Malfoy." She lightly pushed me and turned back to her book. I growled and felt the charm around my neck. It was feeling more like a decoration. I leaned forward and brushed my lip against her ear and I felt her lean into me.

She tried to whisper stop but someone else stopped me. The Head Boy, who's name escapes me, had called out for Granger and I pulled back from her. I swore under my breath and I was beginning to understand why Granger wanted to give me another charm.

The Ravenclaw found her and began to rant to her about someone she didn't seem to care about. She shot me a look and he followed her eyes.

"Malfoy? Aren't you suppose to be getting ready for the match?" he asked in a snide, cold way.

I snapped back into my world and swore loudly and made to run off but I stopped as a burst of control ran through me. I pulled Granger into me and planted a long kiss on her lips which, even as I ran down the corridors, I could still feel tingling on mine.

My team mates and I stood on the field, waiting for the fans to take their seats and the Ref to blow the whistle for us to go. The beaters in front of me, Jess and Jason, were smacking each other with their bats in a playful manner. It was at that moment that I heard her laugh.

I turned my head to see her walking, arm in arm, with the Headboy. My lips curled into a sneer as he spoke unusually loud.

"I'll see you after the game! Cheer for me, 'Mione!" He gave her a hug and ran off to the other side of the field. Her cheeks flushed and she smiled after him and shook her head. When she looked up and around for someone and caught my eye, my lips dropped from a sneer to a line.

Her expression changed to something I hadn't seen before. She knew I had seen her with him and she knew what I was thinking. I furiously turned my head away and she stayed for a moment longer before going up to the stands.

When the game started, I played hard and rough. I slammed and shoved the Headboy as often as I could. I would fake dive and pull up but he was not so quick. By the time my team was leading by only 10, he was thoroughly miffed with me. He even had the nerve to call me a blonde bastard.

I looked down the pitch and ignored him until I spotted the snitch. Unfortunately he had as well. And so we dove. He was inches next to me and I would be damned if I let that wanker win. So I kicked it up a notch. I elbowed him in the ribs and extended my arm.

When his arm was just as far as mine, I felt a growl escape my lips as I looked over at him. His face went pale and he stiffened in fear and withdrew his hand. I lost interest in the snitch and slammed into him. We fell for a good 3 stories and I knocked him into the ground, feeling myself hover for a moment. I heard a gasp from the crowd as I landed onto the ground. I quickly checked myself and was pleased to see I was in my veela form.

My feathers preened and I balled up my fists as I gained control of myself. I saw the boy on the ground in front of me scramble backwards and I grabbed him by his shirt and my fist connected with his face for a good 5 hits before I was pulled off by my team.

"Malfoy, Blimey cool off," shouted Jason as he held my arms behind me. I sneered at him and fought his hold but Snape came over me and took me from him, dragging me back up to the castle.

"As if detention wasn't enough, Draco. What are you _doing_?"

I sat outside the infirmary a few minutes later, waiting for Granger to come out from there. I felt like a bad dog. Everyone had been whispering about me since the unfinished Quidditch Match and I knew that soon, everyone would know about me and her.

Then again, maybe no one had to know about us. I hoped I had bashed that idiot Headboy's brain into nothing. Then he wouldn't remember me kissing her. I groaned and buried my face between my knees.

"Well, Draco." Granger stood on the other side of the hall with her arms crossed, leaning against the doorway. "Congratulations. You broke 3 of his bones and traumatized the poor guy. Happy?"

"Immensely." I mumbled sarcastically to the floor.

**Sorry this is late. I've been looking for a job and I got one and I've had a bunch of things to do lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter though! I'll see you all next Monday!**


	27. Let's Make a Date

Chapter 27

**Let's Make a Date**

Chapter 27

Hermione Granger crossed her arms at me from the doorframe of the infirmary. She didn't seem angry or upset. In fact from the smile that was tugging ever so slightly at her lips, I assumed she found the whole ordeal funny. I felt differently.

"Granger, if you start laughing, I swear…"

"Well you must admit, it is funny how you knocked out the Headboy because of me."

I scoffed. "It wasn't for you." I felt the lie slip out of my mouth faster than I could control. She rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Who was she to know what I was thinking. I may now be unwillingly attracted to her but that didn't mean I did everything because of her. It wasn't as though I couldn't control myself. That damn Head Boy (who's name, I learned was Benjamin Crosse) had it coming to him. He wasn't smart enough to be Head Boy in the first place.

"I found the correct charm by the way." She spoke and dragged me out of my self-agony.

"That is the greatest news I've heard all day." She took a few steps towards me and kneeled down to be eye-level with me.

"Surely today hasn't been _that_ bad?" She gave the collar of my robe a little tug in the most affectionate motion I had ever received. My head felt light and fuzzy and I quickly moved to me feet, forcing her hands off me.

"You haven't the slightest idea, Granger."

"Well, tell me about it. Maybe I can help." She brushed down her robes and gave me a smile.

"I can't tonight…I have a date with Pansy." I instantly smacked myself for saying such a thing. Especially after she told me to drop the obnoxious Slytherin.

Her smile twisted to a scowl, "I asked you to settle this."

"I know. I'm working on it."

"No, you're not." She turned on her heel and stormed back into the Infirmary.

"Shit." I grumbled to the walls and I decided to head towards the common room. I dragged my feet for as long as I could but unfortunately, I ended up in the same location. I stared at the portrait in front of me and wished I could dissolve into the picture of the ancient Chinese dragon and its master. The password fell from my lips and I entered the common room. My feet stumbled their way down the stairs and to the couch where Pansy Parkinson lay. I leaned over her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Hey, Pansy. Wake up." Her long eyelashes fluttered open and her bright eyes stared up at me. Any lesser man would fall in love with those eyes. Myself? I had seen the cold hearted stare behind the supposed beauty. She was sly, and cunning, and every other Slytherin's dream. My dreams composed of someone different. For the time being, I had to be with the one I did not wish to be with.

I'll admit it hurt. A lot. But I would rather die than admit this to anyone. Namely, the girl who was shaking the sleep from her eyes and smiling up at me. Should she find out, she would destroy me.

"Hullo, Draco." She murmured and pursed her lips for a kiss to which I regrettably complied.

I took her hand in mine and lifted her to her feet. My hand on her lower back, I guided her to the Great Hall for dinner without a word.

Nearly everyone had left and we were able to sit in an area without much traffic. I was quiet, and she was loud. She messy, I neat. We were opposites in many ways and I was just now realizing it.

"Darling, are you alright?" She placed a calming hand on my shoulder and I nodded at her, flashing her a smile that felt terrible to give.

I felt her take my hand and my soul slid out of my body. My mind was elsewhere as we finished dinner and she lead me to the grounds. We stopped walking at the lake and she leaned me back against a tree trunk. Her head against my shoulder, she whispered that she was sorry for going to my father.

She told me how she felt that I didn't care for her any more and that she wasn't to blame for the other boys she had been with. That she was lonely and needed some kind of affection even if it wasn't from me.

And then she told me she loved me.

I shook my head for two reasons. Firstly, to shake myself out of the daze I had fallen into and secondly, to make sure my head was still connected to my body. "What?"

She looked up at me and spoke but it still didn't register. "I love you. I haven't been the best girlfriend but I can change…"

"No." I looked away from her and she fought to keep my gaze. "You can't change, Pansy."

"Draco please." I heard her voice start to crack but I ignored it.

"You lie to me. You go behind my back. You are how you've become." I paused for a moment and looked into her eyes as I said, "You don't love me."

"I do! Draco don't do this."

"Don't do what? Tell you honestly that what you have for me isn't love? Breaks your little mind does it? You don't understand." I pushed away from the tree and stood against the lake, the water hitting my shoes and wetting the bottoms of my trousers.

"Then explain." She wrapped her arms around me from behind and placed her head against my back. I pulled her arms off me and sat next to her and began.

I told her that while she thought she loved me, she really didn't. Instead she was searching for permanence. She needed someone to always be there to catch her when she slipped and, while the analogy made me recall a brunette witch that I now called mine, I spoke to my ex-girlfriend in complete honestly.

"I don't think it's like that."

"I know it is, Pansy." She wiped her tears away and stood.

"I think, you're so wrapped up in self hatred that you can't tell when someone is trying to show you the smallest bit of affection. You just push them away. Grow up, Draco." And she left.

My lips twitched slightly in something I didn't recognize. Maybe she was right. Maybe I was too wrapped up in my own pity to accept anything from anyone else.

It was a long time before I stood and went back up to the castle. I knew where I was going without even having to think about it. And to be honest, I didn't want to think about it. I lifted my hand and knocked on the Heads Common Room door. There was a small amount of shuffling and it cracked open.

Her dark eyes peeked through the door cautiously and then she opened it all the way and pulled me inside and shut the door behind me. She crossed her arms at me and sneered.

"What do you-" I silenced her with my lips against hers. I grasped her shoulders and pulled her into me and kissed her unimaginably soft lips and tangled my fingers into her hair. She fought me for a moment but gave in within seconds and kissed me back. Her lips moved against mine in movement so soft my knees trembled and I clutched her desperately.

I inhaled shakily when she finally pulled back and gave me a crooked smile. "Well, hello to you too."

A chuckle fell from my lips as I untangled my fingers from her curly hair which, to my delight, she kept down more often. "Hi…"

Her cheeks shaded a bit as she tucked her hair behind her ear and stepped away from the door over towards the couch. I assumed she had been sitting there reading because there was a book looking rather lonely on the coffee table. I felt a wave of awkwardness as she closed the book and stared over at me, expecting me to speak.

I had no real reason for coming here. I shoved my hands into my pockets and glanced around the room for something.

"I've…erm…been looking and I think I can have your new charm next week." She finally said.

"A week? Why does it take so long?" I absentmindedly took the book out of her hands and flipped to the nearest bookmark.

'_Unbelieveable.' _I wondered as I saw an extravagant potion with certain things highlighted in green.

"I have to make that potion to dip the coin into and then I have to master the charm and…"

"Slow down, Granger. Now..." I guided her to the couch and had her sit. "Explain to me what we need to make what. And then what it does. One thing at a time, alright?"

"The potion needs vampire saliva, Griffin claw and feather, some Golden Sphines wings and a small amount of your blood." I nodded and she continued. "And when I dip the gemstone into it (we have to let it sit in there for 24 hours and not a second later or the power would make you into a zombie) and it calms your uneven sense when," she turned red, "I'm around."

She looked to me, expecting to see my smirk but I was all but amused. I wanted to know if I would be able to wear it and feel like myself. "And what is the charm suppose to do?"

"It takes your sudden urges and your Veela allure away. More like it stifles it. That way Pansy isn't tailing you night and day again."

"So I can't seduce you like I normally do?" I smirked as she gave me a sharp look.

"And the coin is what keeps it all to your person." She ignored my statement and nervously tapped her fingernails together.

"What is it, Granger?"

She was quiet for a moment and I refused to look away from her until she spoke.

"How was your date with Pansy?" I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and dropped onto her couch.

"Good, I guess. She told me she loved me and I told her to piss off."

Granger snorted from either disgust or amusement; I couldn't tell.

"What a joke. As if someone like her," I shook my head. "She cheated on me so many times and tried to tell me it was _my_ fault."

"Wait." Granger perked up. "You said she cheated on you?"

I nodded and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Malfoy, I know how to get rid of Pansy without your father throwing a fit and murdering me in my sleep."

**Ok so it's not that much longer but I really couldn't do much if you all want another good chapter up next week. I'll be thinking of what to do next and any sort of funny things happening between them would be appreciated! **


	28. Brainwashing?

Chapter 28

**Brainwashing? **

**Don't forget to read chapter 27! I deleted the Authors Note and placed a chapter up instead!**

Chapter 28

Considering the nights I spent with Granger had been reaching into the early morning, I was absolutely exhausted by the time I reached my bed. I had almost fallen asleep on the couch in her common room but, thankfully, I didn't.

Granger had pushed me out the door after we had discussed a way to get rid of Pansy. She thought that, since Pansy had been shagging every other bloke in school, my father and mother would understand my desire to not marry a girl who had been slumming.

I think it just might work. The only problem was keeping Pansy out of my hair long enough to get to work on the letter. It would take much thought. I fell onto the couch in the common room and drifted off to sleep.

Jason woke me up the next morning when he dropped all his supplies down the stairs. "Shit!" he muttered and gathered all his things up from the steps. He lazily threw them on the armchair and began organizing them.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and mumbled a spell that slid all his papers back into their place. He obviously hadn't thought of that and shot me a look of annoyance. He hated it when I corrected him.

"You were out late." He stated and shoved his papers into his bag. I sat up and shed myself of my robes down to my trousers. Most of my housemates had seen me in nothing but pants so it wasn't a big deal if anyone saw me now. I could ignore the swoons and giggles.

"Yeah, had to handle a few things." I piled my clothes in the dirty bin, pulling the small note I had neglected to read from Granger out, and trudged upstairs to get new clothes.

"Granger again?" he inquired and I didn't give him an answer. He didn't really need to know. I dropped the note into my robes pocket. I came back out and heard Pansy speaking quietly to him. I peered over the railing and she caught my eye.

She said goodbye to Jason and left for breakfast. "What was that all about?" I raised my eyebrow at my friend and he shrugged.

"She's just being a bitch about you. Did you leave her last night?"

"No, she left me. I'm planning on dumping her though." I pulled my fresh robe on over my clean clothes.

"For Granger…?" he pressed on.

"Why do you care?" I curled my lip up at him.

"I can tell when something is going on with you and a bird, Malfoy. And I don't know what you're playing at, but it's not smart. You know how Pansy is and if your father finds out you've been shagging a mudblood…"

"I _haven't_ been shagging her."

"Gotten pretty damn close though haven't you?" he crossed his arms at me in a knowing way.

"No." I growled, feeling bile rise in my throat. He was my friend, but he would rat me out in a heartbeat. It's what we Slytherins did.

"You are going to tell me, Draco. You can't keep this all inside. You'll break down eventually."

He swung his bag over his shoulder and left. I shook my head and gathered my things for class. Blaise met me outside Charms class and gave me a smirk.

"How's things with the Mudblood?"

"Merlin, does everyone think I'm shagging her?" I hissed and he gave me a punch in the arm.

"It's Hogwarts. You can't keep secrets here." He was right. Granger was going to think I spilt the news to everyone.

"How's the Headboy? You break his skull?" Crabbe questioned from the row in front of me. I gave him a dark look and he immediately stopped smiling.

The class went on with no other problems. Possibly because I gave everyone "go to hell" looks and no one so much as blinked in my direction. I made my way out of class as fast as possible but as soon as I made it into the dungeons, I was pulled back and socked in the face.

"What the _hell!?_" I cried and I opened my now aching eye to see Weasel, glaring at me.

"I don't know _what_ you did to Hermione but I swear if you touch her again I will rip your throat out of your skinny little neck." He gave me another punch to the stomach and I slammed my head into his chest to throw him back. He hit his head on the stone floor and I spat down at him.

"Don't you ever touch me again." He stared up at me, dazed, maybe unconscious; I didn't really care either way. I strode off to Potions and was pleased when not one of the golden trio arrived.

I was finally able to get my potion done and Snape, so kindly reminded me of my detention that I had managed to skip out on. I apologized and promised to serve it tonight. I would have to cancel my date with Granger but I'm certain Dumblebrox would understand.

I finished my classes for that day without speaking to anyone. Granger didn't even approach me which I was slightly grateful for and slightly upset about. It was a confusing feeling for me.

She even shot me a nasty look after our last class. I didn't quite understand what I did but it must've been something to do with knocking out her ex-boyfriend or the entire school finding out about us. My guess was a combination of both.

On my way to dinner is when I was hit in the back of the head with some sort of charm.

(A/N: this part will be confusing but I'll try to help you understand it.)

When I awoke, I no longer had knowledge of Granger for the past few months. My memory felt hazy for several parts of the month and I was clueless as to why I had a golden necklace around my neck. I had meant to ask Pansy about it but she was lying in bed next to me, her lips turned up in a smile and I lost all thought about my necklace.

I rolled on top of my girlfriend and proceeded to snog her senseless. She obviously did not want to go to dinner and preferred to stay in bed with me. She suggested something along the lines of eating each other. It gave me a slight cannibal feeling but I agreed to stay. It wasn't as though I had other things to do.

Once my stomach started snarling at me to get food, I slid out of bed, leaving her completely unconscious and I pulled my clothes back on. No one had come back from dinner yet so I made my way down past everyone who was coming down the dungeons.

I opened the kitchens and ordered something quick. I sat with my house-elf, toes, and lightly talked with him. He poofed away when the kitchens opened up again and Ginny Weasley stuck her head in. He left because if a house elf is caught by a teacher serving a student, they are punished.

"Oh…Malfoy." She gave me a small nod of acknowledgement and I nodded back before turning back to my food. She quietly gathered herself a two glasses of hot chocolate and was on her way out before she stopped and turned to me.

"Can I ask you something?" I didn't say anything but I looked up at her and she cautiously continued. "What are you doing with Hermione?"

I scoffed, "I'm not doing anything with that, Mudblood."

She dropped her tray off drinks on the counter and fixed me with a dark look. "Hermione told me all about what was going on and today, she suddenly can't remember! If you wiped her memory I swear I'm going to the Headmaster." She gave me a heavy look and stormed off.

"I haven't touched the filthy girl!" I shouted after her and my lips twisted to a scowl. I was still in a cross mood when I returned to the common room. I gave the third bar on the girl's staircase a slight twist to the left and smirked lightly.

My many quests into the girls dormitories had lead me to the find this little secret that allowed me to go up the staircase. I checked on my girlfriend who had set up the top dorm as a sort of "Privacy dorm" for when any of the girls brought back a guy.

Lately it had been just Pansy's room. I searched through her room for something to occupy my time while she slept. Over in the corner and underneath one of her t-shirts there was a bowl filled with silver swirls.

I touched it and the image of Granger falling down the stone steps appeared and I stifled a chuckle. _'Pansy must keep a memory bowl full of the pranks she pulls on the Mudblood.' _I thought and I dropped my head down into the silver mess.

Imagine my surprise when I saw not Pansy, but myself in the library with Granger. She was pressed against the bookshelves in the very back of the room and was struggling to get me off her. She pushed and the necklace I have around my neck snapped off and hit the floor.

"Get…off me…"

"No." My person growled as my lips moved towards her.

"I…Malfoy don't. I…I'm going to scream." She squirmed and arched her back, shoving her knee into my stomach and the other Draco winced in pain and let go of one of her hands.

That escaped hand dove into her cloak and grasped her wand. She pointed it into my face and with a shaky breath, "Don't make me hurt you, Malfoy."

I snarled and snatched at the wand. She was too frightened to cast a spell at me. I discarded it and pinned her hand back up.

"You bastard." She sneered at me

"Mudblood."

"I hate you!" she hissed and my lips turned into a scowl as I whispered, "I hate you too." And then I pressed my lips to hers. My eyes blinked and I didn't understand what I was seeing.

I was snogging Granger. Hermione Granger was snogging me.

My lips traveled down to her jaw line and I kissed down to her neck. I grazed my lips over the side of her neck and she shivered against me, whispering, "Malfoy…s…stop it."

"I don't think you want me to stop, mudblood. You like this." I had whispered against her and then I bit into her neck and Granger screamed.

I forced my head out of the bowl and felt dizzy and confused. When in the bloody name of Merlin had I been snogging Granger?

"Funny thing isn't it?" Pansy wrapped her arms around me from behind and peered over my shoulder. "I got it at Zonko's. It's suppose to show you the most embarrassing, unlikely thing you could do." She wasn't being honest. I could tell with her.

I slide out of her grasp and gave her neck a soft kiss before I left. If I was recalling correctly, I had detention to serve tonight. Yet, I had this aching thought in the back of my mind that I had something else planned tonight as well.

I tugged the necklace out of my shirt and gazed at it while I walked my way to Snape's room. I wasn't quite able to see the bushy haired girl stomping down the stairway and we collided.

"Dammit, Granger, watch where you're going." I brushed myself off and scoffed down at her, surprising myself when I stretched out my hand to offer her assistance. It was even more surprising when she took my hand and didn't put up a fuss.

She wasn't that far away from me, and she stared at me for a moment with a thankful word on her lips until those same lips curled up into a sneer. She shouldered me to the side and entered our Potions classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape gave me a quick nod and he didn't so much as blink at Granger when she entered his supply closet without even asking.

My eyebrows raised but he merely leaned in and said, "You will be re-shelving my potions books and assisting Ms. Granger in anything she needs help in."

I nodded at him and he said in a whisper, "This should give you some time to charm her, Draco." With a swirl of his robes, he left me feeling quite puzzled and slightly cross with my detention work.

**Well now, I couldn't let him fall in love with her without any issue now could I? Do not fret though, they will not be starting back at square one. See you all next Monday!**


	29. Detention

Chapter 29

**Detention**

I pulled my wand out and cast a quick charm to rearrange all the books on the shelves in alphabetical order.

"I don't think he wanted you to do it like that." I heard Granger muttering from her desk. I gave her a smirk but I whirled around when the books flew out of the shelves and onto the floor.

She chuckled in a mocking way and, with a groan; I shoved my wand into my pocket. My fingers felt a crumbly bit of parchment and I pulled it out. It was folded neatly and looked unopened.

I let a sound of curiosity pass my lips and balled it up in my fist. I was nearly to the bin to toss it away but that annoying voice of hers chimed through again, "You're throwing it away? What if it's important?"

"If it was important, Granger, I'd have read it by now." I scoffed at her. I still slid it back into my pocket, feeling that it might somehow be important.

I began stacking Snape's books dejectedly. I absentmindedly listened to Granger mumbling and swearing to herself until a sour smell caught my nose.

"What is _that_?" Granger squeaked and with a wish of her wand, the cauldron was empty.

"I think it was about to explode." She groaned and stormed back into Snape's supply closet. Curiosity led me to the door and I leaned against the frame.

"Goody Granger failing to get something right the first time? I simply must know what you're trying to create, Mudblood."

She didn't look at me as she gathered the same ingredients from earlier and said, "I'm not entirely sure what it is. But…" She pushed her way past me and placed everything down on the desk. "I know I have to make it."

"Why's that?" I raised my eyebrow at her and leaned against the desk with puzzlement. There was a thin slip of parchment in her hand and she mumbled distractedly.

"It's for someone I know…"

"Oh? Who's that."

Exasperate, she stared at me over the paper and said, "I don't know ok? I can't remember. But I found the directions, in my pocket and look," She turned it so I could see the list.

_Items needed:_

_A gemstone (see page 779 in Charms book)_

_Vampire Saliva_

_Griffin Claw_

_Griffin Feather_

_Golden Sphines Wings_

_His blood_

"His blood. See? So it _must _be for Harry or Ron." She began slicing the wings up into tiny squares.

"If you don't know which one…" I ignored the gemstone fact telling myself that she would never make a potion for me. "How are you going to finish it?"

"I'll ask them later tonight," she grumbled and poured the wings in. "Right now I just have to make it without setting the castle on fire."

My lip twitched in a small amount of amusement before I took a wary step back as she poured the vampire saliva into the potion and it sizzled. "Just don't kill me alright?"

The potion popped loudly and the cauldron completely disappeared.

"What on earth!?" she cried out. I laughed at her expression, feeling that I couldn't keep it in and I simply had to. She glared at me and marched back to the supply closet, muttering the whole way.

She came back, juggling a cauldron, and the two missing ingredients. The cauldron was wobbling on her right hand and she lifted it up to try to keep it steady and a small part of me told me to go help. The voice practically screamed to help as she steered herself straight towards me and over several, still misplaced, books.

And her foot caught one. And the cauldron fell; as did the ingredients and Granger herself. And I moved quickly to catch her from hitting the stone floor; which landed me right under the surprisingly light girl.

Her eyes where shut tight and her breath against my lips. I couldn't breathe. My brain disengaged itself and all I could do was feel. My hands slid to her hips and one of them found its way up to her hair. It was when she opened her eyes that I realized it was Granger, but it was far too late for that.

She leaned her head forward in a motion to gain her stance and get up, but the movement caused her lips to brush mine. I finally inhaled and my eyes widened as she turned bright red.

"S…sorry, Malfoy." She lifted herself off me and charmed the cauldron to put itself back together. I vaguely wondered why Snape hadn't came in at the sound of something breaking but I lost the thought as she dropped the pot back on the desk and quietly went back to work.

I did so as well. I piled the books and carefully stacked them into the shelves in order as every so often, she would leave the room to go into the closet and retrieve more of the ingredients. She must have ignored the fact that I would glance at her when she came back out.

I was on the last shelf when one of the books fell out of my hands and onto the floor. It opened and I saw a page that was highlighted in green and saw the same potion as the one Granger was making.

I stood in my place for a minute or two, contemplating weather or not to show her the book but she had noticed my odd behaviour and before I knew it, she was peering over my shoulder and smiling.

"This is it!" She looked up at me, her eyes excited as opposed to the spiteful looks she normally gave me. "You found the book I must have used! Maybe this will make tonight go faster."

She took the book out of my hands and read through it aloud as she wandered back to her cauldron. "Of course! You have to pour the base in first. I wondered why it was so thick."

With a wave over her wand, there was a light blue substance in the cauldron and she light a fire underneath it. Her eyes moved over the book and she paused, her brow furrowing. "This doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?" I asked as I pulled a stool up next to her.

"The book says that this potion is meant for a Veela; to restrain their sexual urges." She let out a scoff, "Maybe this'll work on Seamus, that prat."

I felt a smirk slid on my lips. "Maybe." She looked questioningly at me and I stuck my tongue out from between my teeth tightly to show amusement. She gave me a polite smile and turned back to the book.

"I don't understand. Neither Harry nor Ron has shown a sign of being a Veela. Even if they were, they would have told me."

My hand found its way to the coin around my neck, feeling quite curious if it was in any way related.

"Granger? Is this part of the charm that fights Veela instincts?" I pulled it out of my shirt and she grasped it eagerly.

She stared hard at it and carefully lifted it up saying, "There's only one way to find out."

**I know you all hate me for doing this but that's all for tonight! Next Chapter should be interesting huh? Oh And I'm going to take another poll on how the note she wrote him should be.**

**I have an idea for it but do you all want it to be long or short? **


	30. Charming

Chapter 30

Chapter 30

She stared hard at it and carefully lifted it up saying, "There's only one way to find out."

The second the Charm was off my head, I felt as though I had been dunked down and dragged into a lake of water so cold, it burned my skin. I bit my lip in slight pain and stumbled backwards to catch myself.

Funny enough there was nothing to catch myself on and Granger, seeing this, grasped at my robes and pulled me to her. My arms slid around her waist and I felt a calming sensation when I breathed. My spine tingled and I couldn't help the content smile that spread across my lips.

"Malfoy, you prat, get off me." She gave me a light shove and I snatched her wrists and pulled her against me. She squirmed and snapped at me but I couldn't hear her. I slid my fingers down her body to the flesh under her skirt and she gasped.

"What do you think you're doing," she slapped me across the face and slipped out of my grip. I snarled and stared at her. She was leaning against the chair, staring at the ground and gasping for air. Her cheeks were flushed red and her wild hair hung about her face in a mess.

She was beautiful. And she was all alone. And she was mine. I felt a power surge through my fingertips and down my spine and I felt myself slipping. My vision became blurry and I failed to notice anything else other than her.

Her eyes darkened when she glanced at me and my mind spoke, '_come'_, and she did. Her arms went around my neck and she tilted her head back, exposing a rather deep bite mark that sent a familiar shock down my neck. I placed my teeth over the marks and shivered when she let out a quiet moan.

There was a deep urge to bite into her flesh again. She wanted me to as badly as I did. I felt it. She asked throatily for me to bite her. In the back of my mind, I knew it wasn't her talking, but at that time I didn't care. My teeth sunk into her skin with one smooth movement. She cried out and her nails pierced through my back making me groan. I grasped her hips desperately and lifted her up onto the desk, pushing the ingredients from the potion onto the ground.

I pulled my lips from her neck and breathed in deeply as she leaned herself back onto the desk and her head fell back over the edge, the fresh bite mark tinged red across her neck. I traced my lips down her body and legs to her ankle. She closed her eyes as I wrapped my fingers around her thighs and nipped my way up her calf and thigh.

A small voice escaped her lips when I reached the top of her thigh, pushed her skirt up and brushed my nose over the inside of her leg. She quivered and I saw a flash of her knickers between her legs and groaned when I saw they were soaking wet. My senses begged me to bite into her skin and I complied.

My teeth sharpened and she cried out in pleasure as I bit the inside of her thigh. I smirked at the bite mark I left and she squirmed to drop her leg, which I did. Only to have her slid her hips against mine in a blind search for satisfaction.

With a gasp, I gripped her thighs and pulled her against me, grinding into the small witch and making her arch her back. I reached down and wrapped my fingers around her tie, pulling her up to my lips and hovering right over hers. She whimpered and tried to catch my lips but I refused to comply just yet. I teased her, brushing my lips softly over hers as I grinded my hardness into her making her whimper for me and beg me.

It was when she wrapped her legs around my waist and snarled at me that I forced our lips together. She desperately forced her tongue past my lips and fought me for control.

"It seems that your detention is ov-" Snape's bothersome drawl stopped and he quickly moved over to me and pulled me off of Granger. "Mister Malfoy! When I said woe I did _not_ mean for you to take advantage of her." I snarled and slugged him in the stomach, sneering at him and trying to reach Granger but he held fast and cast a charm over her and she woke from her daze.

"MALFOY!" She screamed and slammed her fist into my face.

An hour later, I was sitting in the hospital wing, feeling quite familiar with it and nursing a black eye.

Granger was standing with Madame Pomfrey, a scarlet red blush still on her face, discussing the list she had found on the floor after our little encounter. I wouldn't really say little, it was quite a big deal. I scolded myself for doing such a thing.

Then again, for something so bad, it felt insanely familiar. And that bite on her neck, and the feeling of her lips. Then it hit me.

Pansy.

That thing in her room, it was nothing but my memories. It must have been hers as well. She obviously didn't know any better tonight. Granger was so willing. She changed completely when I lost control. I mulled over the recent events.

I was a Veela. Ok. No big deal there. But why did I snog the life out of Granger? That didn't make any sense to me. I had to find Pansy and get my memory back.

"Granger?" I stopped her on her way out and she took as many steps away from me as possible.

"What?" she gave a weary glance at the charm that had been replaced around my neck.

"Did that feel…strange to you?"

She scoffed and bit back a laugh, "very strange, Malfoy."

"Not. I don't mean the fact that it was me and you. I mean….familiar." she crossed her arms at me.

"It might've. I've never snogged you before so I don't think so."

"Just…stay with me for a minute. You said you didn't remember who that potion was for?"

She nodded, "Yes, and?"

"Well, I'm a veela. And that potion is _meant_ for veela. Sooo…my guess is you were making it for me."

"Why would I-"

"Someone stole our memories. I know, I've seen it. I saw us…" the words hurt me to say. "Kiss before."

"You've gone starkers, Malfoy." She began to leave but I launched at her and pulled her back, shoving her against the hospital doors.

"Listen to me, Mudblood." I hissed. "Something is going on, and I don't know what it is, but it involves you too. Now stop being such a snotty Gryffindor and come with me."

She sneered at me but nodded nonetheless. I released her and strode off towards the dungeons. We were going down a flight of stairs when she finally spoke again.

"You know who did this don't you?" she spoke as though she didn't believe me. Her foot slipped on the last step and she steadied herself on my shoulder. I looked over at her, flinching slightly from the contact.

All things considered, it was odd to flinch when she touched me. Mostly because my hands had been under her skirt in the last two hours and also because something had been going on with us.

I spoke the password to the dungeons, not really caring if she heard it and entered. I reached over and twisted the correct bar on the stairs to the girls dorms. Granger shot me a look of obvious disappointment but I failed to care.

She followed me up the stairs, careful not to make any noise as it would alert her enemies. The lioness was in unfriendly territory for what I knew wasn't the first time.

We entered the room I had been in earlier that day and I motioned for her to wait and ignore the moans coming from the bed in the middle of the room. I shuffled through Pansy's drawers for the pot full of memories and found it. I shot a smirk at Granger and shut the drawer.

Unfortunately that got the beds occupant's attention.

"Malfoy??" a dark head peeked out of the curtains and Zabini's voice came out.

"Blaise?! You and _Pansy_?!" I felt oddly delighted.

"What? Oh Merlin no!" Another head peeked out and I stifled a laugh.

"Sorry about that Jess. Just left something in here." I glance at the door, thankful Granger moved out of sight.

"I'll just… be going." I quickly scrambled to the door.

"Don't tell Jason," I heard Jess whisper and I shut the door with a smirk.

**And there you go! It's late but I got caught up in life and I would hope that the beginning made up for the wait. Much love for the reviews!**** I just might redo this chapter and put it up again later this week. Theres a few parts I don't like so much.**


	31. Remember When

Apparently, she seemed to care if I knew the password to the Head dormitories for she leaned forward and whispered the secret

**Remember when…**

Chapter 31

Apparently, she seemed to care if I knew the password to the Head dormitories for she leaned forward and whispered the secret words. I rolled my eyes, the large bowl of memories in my arms and trailed after her into the common room.

"Just set it there," she pointed to the small table in front of the couches and quickly padded up the stairs. I assumed she was doing something so I just lounged on the couch, trying to recall the Head Boy's name.

It wasn't all that important to me so my train off thought halted and leapt onto the next thought; the weight around my neck. My fingers brushed across the cold metal as I pondered how such a simple looking object could keep me from doing such a terrible thing.

My lips curled up in a sneer just as I heard her feet thudding on the way back down the stairs. I glanced back to see what she had done and let a chortle escape my lips. She had changed from her robes and pulled her hair back. Wasn't any big deal and I'm clueless as to why she did such a thing.

She ignored me and pulled the memory bowl into her lap and her nose scrunched up when she looked down into it. "This is disgusting." A thought struck her and she looked up at me, horrified. "You don't think we…" her cheeks burned scarlet and I slid a smirk onto my face and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Possibly." She immediately adverted her eyes and probed in the pool of silver with her wand.

She didn't say anything for a while and I used that opportunity to make her uneasy. I sized her up; letting my eyes roam over her body, making her shift and try to cover herself with her tight trousers and shirt. My nose twitched in annoyance when I saw she had given into the trendy clothing the whole female population was wearing. If I could count on anyone to steer away from that it was her. Guess I was wrong.

"How do we keep our memories separate? If she has both of our memories in here…" She bit her lower lip and stared at nothing in particular.

"I guess our memories will know the difference. Just let it go?"

"That would be immensely dangerous, Mister Malfoy." The Headmaster who had a tendency to appear out of no where was standing in the doorframe. His beard was shorter than Dumbledore's and tossed over his shoulder to show off his shimmering gold robes with a silver jewel in the middle. If it wasn't for all the gold, I might've considered buying it.

"To release these memories would result in the permanent loss of them. I would know, I can't recall my sister's graduation because of that. Wasn't really much of a loss but it still would be nice to recall it." A chuckle escaped his lips and I bit back a remark.

"How do we get our memories back, Headmaster?" Granger piped in, looking up at the greying wizard.

He smiled down at her, his eyes shining the way they always must in his family. "I'm certain I can determine whose memory is whose."

Within minutes, Granger and I were sitting on the couch whilst the Headmaster removed silver pieces of string type material from the bowl and slid them against our foreheads. It gave me a cold pain every time, but I was slowly starting to remember spending so much time with Granger.

One strand. Almost kissing her.

Another memory. When I bit into her neck and marked her as mine.

Another. Our little 'dates'

As the bowl emptied, I would watch her with lidded eyes. It was tiring the both of us. Dumblebrox ordered us to stay up otherwise the memories would not be able to sink into our heads.

He slid the last memory into my forehead. "I trust you two have a date tomorrow night, yes?" He asked me and I shook my head lightly, it was aching as it was, I didn't wish to make it worse.

"I have to be with Pansy otherwise my father will murder me." I saw Granger cast a glance at me with words dangling on her lips but she wouldn't say them.

"You are courting two young ladies, Mister Malfoy? I believe the American's call that playing. What it is they're playing I do not know." He chuckled to himself a bit and brushed his robes off as he stood.

I went to tell him how I am trapped with Pansy until I can convince my father that she would never be a suitable wife. I'd have left out the fact that I was really waiting for my father to be put to jail so I could live with Granger without him murdering us in our sleep.

He spoke first, "You are to settle this with Miss Parkinson and continue on your dates with Miss Granger as I have scheduled."

"Yes, Headmaster." And he left, mentioning again that we must stay awake for at least one hour.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a deck of cards and began dealing them out to play solitaire. She just watched until I looked over at her and said, "Well?"

"What?" she inquired and slid to the floor by the table where I was setting my cards.

"You were going to say something when I mentioned Pansy. Something about the plans to get rid of her I'd wager."

"Yes, well. I think we can get her out of your hair. We simply have to-"

"I have to." I interjected.

"Right, you have to tell your father about her shagging all the other boys in school. And if he is so intent on having the bloodline continued, he should try to find a more suitable girl. One who doesn't soil herself with mixed blood?"

I shook my head, "There is a one in ten chance of that happening, Granger."

"I thought you might say that. So, here is plan two."

I stopped mid-card, and turned my attention to her. "Yes?"

"We find a replacement. Someone in your house who wouldn't mind having the reputation of you and her planning to marry. She'll have to know about you being a veela though." She gave me a weak, apologetic smile.

"No. I can't let anyone in my house know. And no one from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff is good enough."

With a sigh, she said, "Plan Three. We convince you're father I'm a Pureblood."

"Despite the fact that you're a Gryffindor? AND wonder boy's friend? You are way off your rocker, Granger."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Well why don't _you_ come up with an idea instead of pretending I'll just go away."

"I've already got a plan, Granger." I finished my game and began to deal out cards for some wizard's count between us.

She waited, expecting me to tell her but I shook my head. "You won't like the answer. It's best for you to just wait."

"No! You need to tell me!" She snatched the cards up and glared at me.

"Are you certain? Because I don't think I do." My lips forced themselves into a sneer.

"Make a deal," a smirk on her face that would make a Slytherin proud, "I win this game and you tell me. I lose and you don't."

"Deal!" We began, slamming our cards down in order, trying to be the first to rid ourselves of our cards. To my dismay, she was winning.

She slapped down her final card, a six of spades, and cried out, "Speed!"

I raised my eyebrow. "Speed?"

"I went to Las Vegas, Nevada last summer." She muttered and placed her hands on her hips. "Now tell."

"Easy, I'm going to wait for Potter to kill of Voldy and send daddy to Azkaban." I watched her expression with amusement.

She went from confused, to curious, to glad, to angry. "You're going to just wait it out!?"

"That's the idea." I flashed a smile and she scowled at me.

"You're such a prat."

"Why thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment." Her nose twitched in annoyance and I found it rather cute. I realized that I'd never think like that. But I suppose I was starting to like her a little bit.

Considering we had snogged several times and there was that one time in the Astronomy tower where I felt something strange in my chest and stomach. That triggered my new memory to a small piece of paper in my pocket. I dropped my cards and fumbled around for it, recalling that I had never read it.

The second she saw it, she blushed bright red. "Is that my note?"

I nodded and held it between my fingers. "I've yet to read it. Do you mind if I do so now?" It was a fact not a question but she still tried to stop me.

"No Malfoy! You don't have to read it. Just give it here and I'll tell you what it said."

"No you won't. You'll lie. I know I would."

"Well I'm not you! Now give it!" She jumped at me but I held it out of reach. With a huff, she sat back on the couch and hid her face behind a pillow. A muffled noise coming from behind it which I assumed was her screaming in annoyance.

With a victorious smirk, I opened the note.

**I just love leaving cliff hangers. It gives me a chance to decided whether or not to take it the way I was planning or not. Anyways! My chapter is finally up on time! I hope you all enjoyed the restoring of their memories.**


	32. Battle of Notes

Chapter 32

**Battle of Notes**

I was only able to read the words, "Malfoy, you aren't as bad as you seem." Before she snatched the note out of my hand and crumpled it in her fist.

"Granger!!" my eyes widened and I growled at her. She shoved the note into her pocket and her red cheeks dimmed.

"It wasn't important." She mumbled as she picked up a stack of books from the back shelf and began organizing them where they belonged.

"It was a note. For me. Let me have it." I opened my hand out to her, expecting her to give it to me.

"I wrote it. I can take it back." She turned her shoulder to me and I made to take the note from her pocket.

"Stop!" She shouted and pushed me away from her.

"Granger." I dropped to desperation. "Please?"

She looked at me and I stuck out my bottom lip and leaned my head on the bookshelves. "No one ever gives me notes."

She gave me a wry smile and said, "Maybe I'll write you another one."

"Aww, just a maybe?" It felt normal to act childish around her. It always made her smile and that alone made it worth it.

"Oh stop it, Malfoy." She chided and tossed a lightweight book at me. I felt a grin skim across my lips as I placed the paperback on the shelf. She groaned and let out a yawn, nearly stumbling with the stack of books in her arms.

Reacting to that, I placed one hand on her back to steady her and took the heavy objects with my other hand. "Easy now."

"Sorry," she mumbled and rubbed her eyes. "I guess I'm getting a little tired from those restored memories."

I placed her large treasures back on the shelf in the order she seemed to like and she leaned against the back of the couch, continuing to stretch until I heard a squeak of surprise.

Turning around, I had to laugh. She had leaned back so far, she toppled over the couch and her legs were flailing, trying to straighten herself back up.

"That…" She began. "Is the sign that I need to be getting to bed."

"So it would seem." I placed the final book on the shelf and strode over to her. "Can you make it up the stairs without fainting?" I smirked down at her.

"I should be alright." She pursed her lips and overdramatically stumbled her way to the stairs. Her joyful laugh filled the room and my heart thudded loudly. "You can sleep on the couch if you'd like. Harry and Ron do all the time so Chase shouldn't mind you."

"Are you certain?" I raised an eyebrow, choosing to ignore the fact that her little boyfriends knew their way in. "I _am_ a Slytherin."

"Well, I'm positive you can make him okay with you staying down here." A smirk that made me proud crossed her lips and she said her final goodnights.

"Sleep well, Malfoy," on her tiptoes, she was just tall enough to place her lips on my cheek.

"You too." I mumbled as she climbed the stairs. I felt my lips tingle with a want I wouldn't give them.

Shedding myself of my shoes and robes, I heaved myself onto the couch and pulled the annoyingly red blanket over my body. My arm extended and out of my pocket I pulled the note from Granger I had managed to lift without her knowing.

The small bit of parchment had been neglected so that it still crinkled when I held it in my fingers. She was so eager to convince me not to read it. Surely, it wasn't that important. Then again, I faintly recall Jesse saying it was embarrassing for someone to read your note when you are right there.

With slightly shaky fingers, I opened it.

_Malfoy,_

_You aren't as bad as you seem. Maybe I can learn to put up with you. I look forward to our date._

_Granger_

I was right. It wasn't that important. It did give my stomach a swirling feeling. My eyelids grew heavy and I drowsily put the piece of paper back into my trouser pocket. Then I slept.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" The Head boy's, whose name I assumed was Chase, voice broke my dreamless sleep. My eyes refused to open and I pulled the red blanket back over me. I always ended up kicking my blankets to the ground.

"Sleeping. Sod off." Apparently, he was as daft as all the other Ravenclaws because he stood over me and asked the same question again. "I'm baking a damn apple pie. Fuck _off_, Nancy!"

"I have no choice but to report you to your Head of House." He crossed his arms and I stared up at him and chuckled.

"Do you _really_ think that Snape is going to care? More likely, are you really going to go and tattle on me for sleeping on my girlfriends couch? If you' prefer, I could go sleep in her bed." I covered the blanket over my head while he sputtered and stormed off before my brain woke itself up.

I leapt from the couch and caught up with him before he hit one of the main halls and cast a memory charm on him. "Now go to breakfast." And he did so like a good little brainwashed child.

When I made it back to the common room, I realized that I had locked myself out. I knocked on the picture and asked the Greek bloke to go find the Head Girl and tell her that the Devil was knocking.

A minute later, she opened the door. "Well now. How did you get from my couch to out here?" she crossed her arms at me and hid a smile.

"It's a funny story. Did I tell you there's a trap door on your staircase?" Her eyes got wide.

"There is not!" And she scrambled over towards it. I let out a chuckle and slipped my shoes back on as well as my robes.

"While you keep looking, I'm going to go change my clothes and get some breakfast. Today _is_ Saturday isn't it?"

She scoffed at me which it assumed meant I was wrong. "It's Wednesday, Malfoy."

"Huh. Strange. Well I guess I will see you later tonight then? My turn to chose where?" She nodded. "Meet me…behind the oafs hut."

"You mean **Hagrid**." She scowled at me and I hurriedly corrected myself.

"Yes, Hargards hut. At around 9 tonight?" she agreed and I headed out towards the dungeons.

I tripped over the last stair but caught myself and promptly flipped off the stairs. "Wanker. Trying to make me look like a fool." I gave a little skip of elation and headed to my common room.

Passing Jesse and Jason working on their essay last minute, I gave her a knowing smirk, and dashed up the stairs. As I kicked off my shoes again and pulled out clean trousers and button up, I noticed my own change in behaviour. I felt light and pleasant. The constant threat of a smile tugging at my lips made me believe I had been drugged.

"And where were _you_ last night, Draco?" Pansy's voice sneered to my left and I turned towards her. She was standing by another one of my classmates bed, trying to pretend she wasn't just in there with him.

"Oh here and there," I said, pulling my Slytherin tie on and letting it hang. She sniffed with distrust and I turned my gaze to her. "Well, Pansy, you were unavailable and…it didn't mean anything to me."

She huffed and stormed off, smacking Rufus Willibie when he tried to help her down the steps. I let out a victoriously cold laugh and snatched my robes and my books before heading down towards breakfast.

"Hey there, Malfoy" Blaise caught me leaving the Common Room and I sent him the same knowing smirk I sent Jess.

"Yes, yes, you caught Jess and I." His voice had dropped to a hush whisper. "But listen, it wasn't anything, honest."

"Oh it certainly was something, Zabini." I watched his face turn redder with delight.

"No, I mean it _really_ wasn't anything. She had been looking for a good shagging and who better to come to than her brother's best friend?" He straightened and smirked triumphantly.

"I'm fairly certain that you were the worst person to come to; mainly because you are her brother's best friend."

"Maybe she'll say differently," he sneered as we entered the Great Hall. "Just keep it hush, hush alright?"

He sat next to me and across from Jess. My eyes flew immediately to Granger, who was sitting with Potter and met my gaze. She held my eyes for a moment and returned to her conversation.

"What you doin' tonight, Malfoy?" Jason broke my focus and I thought quickly.

"More lessons with Snape, I'm afraid."

"Oh how awful." Jesse said, leaning onto her hand and looking interested in the guy 5 seats to my right. He was rather dirty looking. I shot Blaise a look and he refused to meet my eyes. Jess must've been looking for quick shag. I made a note to pull her aside after breakfast.

"Did you finish your potions essay in time, Quills?"

"I did." Jason nodded at me, not realizing I was talking to his sister. "Jess didn't. I had to let her copy me. Snape shouldn't care, though. Considering we're twins, we might as well have the same paper."

He smiled over at me with a mouthful of bacon. "How's Granger?" I felt Blaise's head snap in my direction and a few other bodies near by halt their conversation to listen.

"Filthy as always," I sneered despite my darkened cheeks. I fought looking over at her but I knew her gaze was on me. She must've been able to tell from posture. "Mind letting me have a look at that essay before class, Quills?" I motioned my head to the door and he nodded. I left my breakfast behind and strode out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard yet again with Jason in tow.

**OKAY! Next Chapter will be up next Monday! Will Draco tell Jason about his new ties with Granger? Or will he just beat his friend half to death? Keep reviewing and reading to find out!**


	33. Back to my Old Self

Chapter 33

**Back to my Old Self**

Chapter 33

Jason Quills had been my friend since before I could remember. He had stolen my broom once, and I thus, held his wand ransom until he returned it. That had been the only time I recall being inches from taking a swing at him.

Now, he was trying to give me trouble. He was trying to add fuel to the already burning fire. The entire school was suspicious of Granger and I. Most thought what had happened at last weeks Quidditch match was a prank but others, those with no lives presumably, began whispers that I had attacked the Head Boy in a fit of jealous rage. Apparently, some wanker had noticed Granger and I together a lot more often and I had a feeling they were lying.

"Are you going to say anything or just keep pacing?" Jason's snide voice broke my train of thought and I whirled on him.

"There is _nothing_ going on between Granger and I." My lips curled into a sneer and my hand ran through my hair.

"Lie to me all you want, Draco. It will only make matters worse." He crossed his arms at me and set his gaze on me.

"I can't tell you." I growled, taking deep breaths to calm myself. "I need you…to leave it alone."

His shoulders shrugged in a way that showed he clearly didn't care. "Sure. But you either tell me Saturday, or I tell Pansy how you've told me what a good shag that Mudblood is."

"Fine." I waited for him to leave before trudging to my next class, shoving my hands into my pockets and staring at the ceiling.

"Malfoy!" I heard her call out and I turned around. I couldn't even force myself to smile as she caught up with me. "I've heard the worst rumour going around." Her nose scrunched up and she adjusted her sling bag. "I swear I couldn't take it anymore. They kept staring at me. I'm just going to go to class."

"Where are you going to?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice clear of anything. She kept glancing behind her shoulder which only made my heart sink lower. It will kill her when she finds out I told.

I didn't hear her answer and I frankly didn't really care where she was going. "Granger," I stopped walking and she looked back at me with her big eyes and I couldn't take it.

I cupped her cheek and fitted my lips against hers. She was hesitant, and I couldn't blame her. Any second now, someone could step through the Great Hall doors and see us and we would forever be ruined.

Slowly, she gave in, and she kissed me back; parting her lips and matching my rhythm. My chest swelled and felt on the verge of exploding as she cautiously slid her hands into my hair and took control. My hands settled on her hips and fit her body to mine, kissing her sweet, cinnamon flavoured lips and not wanting to move from that very spot. The way she kissed me, the way she made me feel, I was positive it was only because of my now permanent attraction to her but I still liked to pretend it was something else.

Sometimes, I would imagine that I didn't have to be the one to lead my friends to death. I wouldn't have to hurt anyone. I would be able to go home and not worry about fighting, or uprising, or murdering millions. And sometimes, I would imagine that Draco Malfoy had a heart.

It was moments like this, when I could feel my hearts powerful thudding, that I thought I had a heart.

Her lips pulled away from mine and she smiled up at me. I hadn't the courage to smile back. I simply motioned for her to come with me and said, "I'll walk you to class."

It was quiet the whole way, the air heavy with words that should be said but I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to make her angry with me. She slowed down outside the Infirmary and I stared at the wooden doors, recalling that I needed to have my charm updated.

She pulled at the door and I held it open for her, she shot me a smile and slid under my arm into the room.

"Ms. Granger!" the Mediwitch chimed, scuffling over to her and saying, "I need you to fill out some paperwork for me. Mr. Malfoy? Are you here for your update?"

I nodded at her and watched Granger walk to the back of the room where the Nurses office sat.

"Madame Pomfrey?" I asked once Granger was out of sight. She looked up at me as she reached for her wand. "Is it normal to be feeling…blank?"

"With the extreme charm you had me put on you, yes. You will have all kinds of mood swings, Draco."

"Can you take it off?"

"Take it off? That's very dangerous to you and Ms. Granger." She cast a look over her shoulder.

"I mean, give me a lighter dose, like I should have rather than this stronger one? She said she has something that will help but it takes a while to make it and I just want to feel normal again." I was rambling. I couldn't help it.

Thankfully, she understood what I was trying to get across and by the time I left, I was smirking again. I finished my classes, avoiding looking at my friends and looking forward to my date with Granger.

I waited for her outside Hagrid's Hut. She recently had been visiting him alone without her two friends and I wondered if it had to do with me. I sat behind his little house where no one passing would see me and waited for 30 minutes before I became impatient.

I cracked open the back door and stuck my perfectly neat head through it. I heard Granger laughing and I slipped into the room. My nose scrunched up at the smell and I started when I heard the half-giants voice.

"Yer won' bel'eve th' things I've seen 'ermione! Sometimes, their 'eads are so big, they can' even stand straigh'!" Granger squealed with laughter and I rounded the corner.

Her laughter stopped abruptly and the idiotic dog of his growled, "Malfoy." She whispered and Hagrid turned to me.

"Wha' you doin' here?"

I straightened my shoulders and stood up tall, no wanting to show my fear of the massive man. "I'm here to see, Granger." His beady eyes narrowed but she rested her hand on his arm.

"It's alright. I was supposed to meet with him. Sorry Malfoy." She pulled her robe over her shoulders and clasped it at the neck.

"It's fine," I contemplated calling her by her first name but it felt strange to even think about it. "We have to hurry so you can meet him though."

"Him? Bye Hagrid!" she followed me quickly out of the hut, her eyes bright in the dusk light with wonder and interest.

I simply reached back and grabbed her hand, ignoring the shock that ran up my arm and made my hand sweaty. I lead her to the lake and when I turned toward the forest, she dug her heels in the ground. "No…nonono. Not the forest. It's forbidden."

"C'mon Granger. Don't be such a Weasley." She stuck up her nose at me and we entered the forest. I found the area where the trees broke away and opened up for the lake.

"Here!" I pulled her onto the soft sand and dropped to the ground.

"Who are we meeting?" she asked, sitting with me as I untied my shoes and stripped off my socks.

"Just an old friend of mine. I met him my second year." She quizzically took off her mary-janes.

The sun's edge was against the mountain across from us and nearly gone when there was a loud shriek. Granger jumped and I smiled and waited for the wave to come. And it did, a sharp wave, gliding behind my friend of the lake as he approach closer to the spot I stood.

And when the water died down, there he was.

**And I'm going to stop here, because I still haven't worked out the details of his little friend but I'm halfway there! See you next Monday!**

**-It's late because for some reason, I couldn't log on this morning.**


	34. Salty SeaDog

Chapter 34

**Salty Sea-Dog**

** signifies the start of my rewrite.**

Chapter 34

The water swashed down his doglike head and snout and he stretched out his arms. He shook the moisture that fell from his smooth snakelike skin; off his four legs and his tail whipped around to his ear, lifting it to drain the water from it.

Granger covered her mouth with her hands and stared. I helped my friend with his other ear and he licked my hand in appreciation. I smirked over at Granger and motioned her over.

"Granger," she cautiously stood next to me, "This is my friend, Carlsberg."

Her head snapped up to look at me and she let out a light laugh. "You're joking, aren't you?"

"No, why?" I furrowed my eyebrows and stroked his head. His back leg twitched happily.

"He's more of a pet isn't he?" she changed the subject and jumped nearly a foot in the air when Carlsberg yowled at her.

"No. He isn't." I shushed my friend and he calmed back down. Granger carefully came back over to me and I took her hand. She twitched a bit but I lifted it to behind Carlsberg's ear and she softened.

"What is he?" she asked, eyes full of curiosity. I couldn't help but smile as he licked at her face as though he was still a child.

I opened my mouth to respond but felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I stared into the forest and tried to focus on the dark shadows that now seemed to move.

"Malfoy?" she looked up at me and I placed a finger to her lips. The trees rattled and steps approached. Protectively, I pulled Granger behind me and Carlsberg growled, his tail cracking the air in his defensive manner.

"'Ermione! Is tha' wha' I think it is?" I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Hagrid come out of the Forbidden Forest.

"It's a Sea Dog, yes." I ran a hand though my hair and Carlsberg's body responded to my relaxed posture.

"A Sea Dog?" Granger inquired taking a step or so away from me.

"Mos' people never ge'ta see one. They're mythical even fer wizards," I smirked proudly and held my arm out for my friend to wrap his tail around. The tip touched my Dark Mark and I shook my head at him.

"His name is Carlsberg, Hagrid. Draco says he met him in his second year." I couldn't help but smile down at my shoes from the proud tone in her voice.

"Well, 'Ello, Carlsberg!" Hagrid beamed and bounced over to him. His tail tightened around my arm and I stroked his scaly back, trying to prevent him from lunging at the scary looking giant.

Hagrid leaned down to eye-level and squinted. "Can' 'e talk?" I shook my head.

"He can't. Accident when he was younger." I lifted his head gently and Hagrid and Granger winced at the nasty scaring along his throat. Carlsberg shrugged his shoulders and began digging into the sand.

"Hagrid? What _is_ a Sea Dog?"

I cut in before he could, "Dog's of the Sea of course, Granger. Back when pirate ships were sailing, they would pick a ship and follow it, tending to the sailors who were thrown overboard and defending it from the harsh seas. The survivors would tell of a snake-like dog that rescued them from death," I gently patted Carlsberg's head. "But everyone would believe him crazy."

"Why doesn't Carlsberg follow a ship?" she asked, joining me by his side. My face dropped down and he whimpered at me, motioning for me to continue.

"His mother left him and his sister to follow a ship. His sister was only a baby and she didn't understand. So she swam after her mother. Carlsberg stays here waiting, in case his sister comes back home."

Granger looked at the creature in adoration and hugged his head. "What a caring Sea Dog."

Hagrid sat in front of Carlsberg and stroked his belly with his giant hand, not saying much, but listening intently.

"Granger," I was curious if Hagrid knew of the necklace hanging around my neck. Carlsberg picked up on my signal and he became very playful with Hagrid, distracting the half-giant for me. "Have you told him?"

"Of course, Malfoy." She crossed her arms and watched Hagrid play with Carlsberg like a child with a kitten. "The entire teaching staff knows. Why do you think they pair us up in class?"

"Do you think you could get rid of him? So we can have our date?"

"Plan on getting cozy in the sand, Malfoy?" she flashed me a smile and I smirked at her.

"If I said yes will you still make him leave?" She smacked my arm playfully and walked up to Hagrid.

"It was nice meeting you Carlsberg," he bowed his head at her. "Hagrid, thank you for coming to look after me but I think I'll be alright tonight." She flashed him a smile and after an exchanging of goodbyes, he left.

Carlsberg bound over to me and he nudged his head into my neck. I stroked him and said my goodbyes, promising him to meet him next week.

"So…" I moved next to her, my hands digging onto my pockets feeling a nervous wreck having finally time with just her and I. "Care for a walk?" I extended my hand towards the forest.

She raised her eyebrow at me, "Feeling like a walk through danger street, Malfoy?"

"If there's time, Granger." I smirked at her, enjoying how she was playing along with me. We walked in silence and I felt the weight of a question I had to ask her but I didn't want to ruin a nice date.

We neared the Whomping Willow and she cautiously stepped up onto the rocks to avoid the dangerous tree. I offered her my hand and risked being hit by the Willow to keep her steady. It didn't prove to be a wise decision but for a split second, I didn't care.

She smiled as she took my hand and her eyes sparkled at me. My lips curled into a smile as well until one of the Whomping Willows colossus limbs came slamming into my stomach, sending me flying back.

"Draco!" She called out for me as my vision spun and I tried it keep myself together.

"Ffffuck that hurt!" I coughed and gasped for air while she dropped down next to me and sweetly ran her hand along my back. I felt shivers shoot across my skin and I no longer cared about breathing.

I stared her in the eye, noticing how concerned she looked and shocked that, for once, I was receiving her sympathy rather than her anger. Granted, lately things hadn't been the same with her and I.

She had leaned in closer to me and her head had tilted to the side and with a start, I realized I wanted to feel her lips on mine. She jumped when lightening crack to our right and we both inhaled deeply. She gave me a nervous smile and stood up, crossing her eyes and looking down at me.

"We should start heading inside, Malfoy." Her voice lost the concern and the playfulness and I felt a bit colder and misunderstood why.

"Possibly," I muttered and heaved myself up. "Guess the lioness doesn't like getting wet?" I smirked at her and she scoffed.

"I prefer not to. Makes my hair…" she stretched her hands up over her head and displayed the image of her hair everywhere. "Poof."

I tried to keep from laughing, I honestly did, but despite the awkward moment just minutes ago, I burst out.

"Shut up!" there was a smile hiding under her scowl and I grinned at her. It broke her and she grinned back at me. The second I decided I would walk back to the castle with her, it started to rain.

She squealed and covered her head with her arms. "C'mon!" she made to run off but I grabbed her arm.

"No rush." I shrugged my Slytherin robe off and she scowled at me.

"No rush?! Malfoy, let's go!" I calmly threw them over her and popped the hood up. I didn't mind the rain and wind. I supposed I was use to it, even enjoyed it. I walked next to her up the hill, occasionally placing my hand on her back when her footing was shaky.

We were back in the castle in no time and the front door was locked, I laughed and she laughed and when the lightening struck closer, we ran towards the only entrance I knew of. We halted outside of it, knowing that once we entered, things would be like usual.

The rain stung my skin and I leaned forward, kissing her lips with gentleness and relishing the spin my head went into. Judging by the way she gripped my upper arms to keep from falling backwards told me she had a similar feeling. I pulled away and took her hand, leading her into the small tunnel.

I held back the tapestry for her and she laced her fingers with mine. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed the back of it, making her blush.

"I'll walk you to the Common Room." I smiled over her hand and began leading her to the staircase, feeling the opportunity to tell her about the coming weekend.

"Granger?" She was looking quite drowsy as we neared her Head Common Room. "You can tell Weasley about me if you'd like."

She gave me a confused look and I nervously ran a hand through my hair and shoved them into my pockets. "I have to tell Jason Quills this weekend."

"Oh? Why's that?"

I took a deep breath, "I still haven't worked through things with Pansy. And Jason knows something is happening with us. I can't risk having something happen."

"Draco," my throat clenched up when she used my first name. She paused and turned to face me. "I can take Pansy." A smile spread across her face and she lifted her fists up, lightly punching my chest. "She's not nearly as tough as I am."

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "You, Ms. Granger, are too tired to think straight. How about we talk about this tomorrow morning? Over breakfast?"

"No," she shook her head. "Too early. Dinner." She leaned forward and pecked my cheek. "Thank you for introducing me to Carlsberg. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she left into her room and I spun on my heel, making my way to the dungeons; leaving behind a puddle of water from the rain that dripped off me.

"Hey there, Malfoy." Jesse came around the corner and smiled at me. "Interesting thing you have going on with Granger there isn't it?"

"Blackmail me if you'd like, I've got dirt on you too, Quills." I sneered.

The smile on her face frightened me. "I know. But Blaise and I will not happen again. Just a quick shag to see how he was."

I rolled my eyes and shook my wet head, "You're not going to be a whore like Pansy are you?"

She shook her head, "Nah…I was thinking about dating Blaise but things…got out of hand and well…to be honest, he's not much of a kisser. And his cock is slanted to the left. It's _very_ awkward."

"Ugh...I did not need to know that, Jess."

She laughed.

**I REDID IT! I like it a lot better. Plus!! There is more of a date here. Let me know if you all like it better.**


	35. Lucky

Chapter 35

**Lucky**

Chapter 35

After such an awkward conversation with my mate's sister, one would assume I found it difficult to sleep that night. Well, one would be wrong. I slept soundly and quickly. Before I knew it, the sun was peeking through my curtain which is peculiar.

I say peculiar because by the time the sun is hitting my eyes in bed, breakfast is nearly over and I'm downstairs on my way to Transfiguration. I'm usually awake by then from one of two reasons.

1.) My wand-alarm wakes me up.

or

2.) Pansy wakes me up.

And since I was still lying in bed, quite groggy and confused, I neither assumed the second nor first had occurred. I rolled out of bed and searched for my wand whilst I pulled on my trousers.

"Of course, I _always_ look under my bed for my wand." I mumbled to myself and shook my head, shrugging on my shirt and buttoning it up with haste. I'd notice half way through class that I skipped a button but currently, I didn't realize.

I made to grab for my usual robe but faltered when it wasn't on my trunk. I snatched up my plain black robes and dashed down the stairs, books in hand. Once I reached the hallways, I switched from running to striding, the voice of my father sounding in my head.

"_A Malfoy is never caught dead running. Nothing is important enough to run to. You are important enough for everything to wait."_

Unfortunately, McGonagall hadn't received that particular memo and I would lose house points if I was late. Thus, I was rather pleased with myself when I slammed open the doors to her room just as the late bell sounded. A smirk plastered on my face as she looked disapprovingly over her spectacles at me.

I gave her a wink, knowing she wanted to punish me but she wasn't as cruel as Snape was to the Gryffindors. Had Potter tried this in potions, it'd have been 30 points AND detention.

Some of us are so lucky.

I took a seat in the back row next to Crabbe who grunted at me. The teacher began her lesson and, as usual, I didn't pay attention. I'd read the chapter later. It's all simple things really.

I decided to amuse myself, first with seeing who fell asleep more often, Crabbe or Goyle. Then when that became mind-numbingly dull, I folded a bit of parchment into a triangle and flicked it two tables ahead and to the left of me where Jason sat.

I bit my tongue when it hit him in the back of the head and he started, leaping from his seat, wand at the ready.

"Mister Quills?" McGonagall said sternly and the classroom laughed. Jason turned red and sat back in his seat calmly, apologizing bitterly and shooting me a glare.

He picked up the small paper and flicked it back at me but I moved and it thwacked Crabbe in the nostril, startling him awake. We both smirked.

It was when a bushy head of hair near the front of the class turned around and stared me dead in the eye with a scolding look that he was successfully able to hit me.

I remembered what had happen to my Slytherin robes and thought, with a slight amount of pleasure, that she looked much better in green. She pointed her wand over her shoulder and shot a spell that no one else would notice.

Slowly, golden letters sank into the wood on my desk. _"Would you like your robes back?" _

I tried to aim my wand at the desk in front of her but that body of hers was in the way. She seemed to realize this and held one of her books behind her chair, in plain shot for me. And I took it.

"_If you don't like them... I have a few extra."_

"_Don't you think my friends would wonder why I had a Slytherin robe hanging off my bed? It was hard enough keeping them from seeing it last night."_

"_I take it you don't want to tell them just yet?"_

"_Not yet. Maybe if you start being nicer to them, they wont be so vicious when I mention you."_

"_It's next to impossible to be nice to them. Part of me dies on the inside when I don't make them miserable."_

I glanced up at her form and saw her body shake with a silent laugh. Weasley looked at her with worry.

"_You're boyfriends too clingy anyways. He'll be at my throat if I'm nice to him or not."_

"_We aren't dating anymore, if you recall. You and Parkinson however…"_

"_She hasn't spoken to me in a while. And Father hasn't called me so we are making progress."_

"_Good. Now stop passing me notes and work. She's about to ask you a question." _

I was just about to write back a response when lo and behold, McGonagall's voice stopped me.

"Mister Malfoy? Do you know how many times you can fail to cast a Felicionous spell before it fails to work altogether?"

"Er… eight times?" I shot Jason a desperate look but he was ignoring me since I had for some reason halted our game and scribbled my wand across the desk without so much as a glance at him.

"Incorrect! Miss Granger?"

"I believe it's seven times, Professor."

"Correct!"

I slumped down in my chair and listened begrudgingly though out the rest of the class.

I had found the ceiling interesting while the class left. It was a rather high roof in here. I had never noticed before.

"Malfoy?" Granger shook my shoulder and I glanced over at her. She was struggling to hold the book for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy class.

"Is class over already?" I stood and stretched. She nodded at me and looked quite fidgety. "What is it?"

She kept glancing around and I guessed she didn't want anyone to see us talking. With a sigh I motioned for her to follow me. I left the classroom and pulled her roughly with me into a doorway and shut it.

She squealed and opened her eyes after a second or two. "Where are we?" She whispered examining the dark small classroom.

"Snape's old study chamber." I said as I lit the candles with a wave of my hand. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were still planning on going out to dinner tonight…" She blushed red, obviously not having to ask someone about a date before.

"Most certainly, Granger." I picked up her books for her and waved my wand over them, making them lighter and placed them back in her arms. "Meet me in the courtyard during dinner? We can go to Hogsmeade."

Her eyes brightened at the mentioning of breaking a rule and I vaguely wondered how often she and the two boys had broken rules. Then again, I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

She smiled and paused at the door on her way out, looking back at me over her shoulder, the grin on her face widening along with mine.

She sure is something.

Dinner came swiftly. I left my DADA class, hands in my pockets and books being carried back to my room by Crabbe and Goyle. At least they're good for something. I leaned against the tree in the courtyard and glared at the passing students, causing them to hurry out of my line of sight.

"I have a project to work on, Gin. I'll catch you up later tonight!" I caught from the corner of my eye, Granger, the Weasel girl, and Potter passing the archway next to me. Potter's arm was draped over both of their shoulders and a spike of jealousy surged through my veins.

"Well, don't study too hard, Mione. Save some of that brain for the rest of us." They laughed and she slipped out from under his arm.

"G'bye." She waved at the two and waited until they rounded the corner to circle to me. "Hi," she beamed cheerily.

I scanned the yard quickly and when I was certain no one was looking, I slid my arm around her waist and pulled her to me, pressing my lips to hers possessively. She let out a muffled cry and I smirked against her. When she finally gave in and kissed me back, I tangled my hands into her curly hair and ran my tongue over hers with desire.

After what seemed like hours, I pulled away from her, finally finding my voice and responding, "Hello, Granger."

She shyly looked to the side and bit at her bottom lip, glancing up at me.

"Ready for dinner?" I offered her my arm and she took it. "Now…Where would you like to eat?"

She looked over at me and took control of our direction, guiding us to the Head Common Room saying, "I want to take you somewhere you've never eaten before." She mumbled the password and dragged me up to her room.

"Granger, Merlin, we've only been on a few dates! You're jumping a lot of steps here." I joked as she shuffled through the trunk at the end of her bed. My vision was lost as soft material hit my face.

"You're about the same build as Dean Thomas so I stole one of his shirts for you to wear. And here are his trousers, I made sure to clean them first." She tossed me the pants and said, "Go ahead and change."

So I stripped off my shirt.

**I hate to cut it so short but I have work tomorrow and I won't be back until late sooo…this is all you get tonight! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: "How about that; Hermione snogging Malfoy. I never thought I'd see the day."**


	36. Everything’s Better in Two’s

**Everything's better in Two's**

Chapter 36

"You're about the same build as Dean Thomas so I stole one of his shirts for you to wear. And here are his trousers, I made sure to clean them first." She tossed me the pants and said, "Go ahead and change."

So I stripped off my shirt. Well it isn't as though I cared. I was halfway through dropping my trousers down when she turned around.

Her face flushed a violent red and she whirled back around, her hands over her eyes. "Malfoy!"

"What? You told me to change." I snorted at her.

"I didn't mean _here_! Merlin!" She stumbled her way to the door but I caught her and spun her to face me.

"You act like you've never seen a bloke in his skivvies before." I chuckled and when she was silent, I pressed on. "Have you?"

"Well," she started to ramble loudly and quickly and I only caught a little bit of it. "My neighbors little brother…he's only twelve… runs around shirtless…"

"Whoa. Granger. Breathe." I placed a hand on her shoulder and she drew in deep breaths. "Better?" I gave her a slight smile, which she met until she realized I still hadn't gotten dressed.

Yet again, she looked away, turning a bright red out of embarrassment. "Sorry." I tugged on the blue jeans she tossed me and noticed with a small amount of victory how little room there was in the front.

Ha! Bigger and Bader than Gryffindors. The sweater she gave me was a little looser than I would have liked but, what could you expect really? I mean I am perfect and Dean Thomas…isn't.

Which brought up the thought of Weasley and why Granger didn't take one of his shirts or Potter's even? Never the mind. I'd ask her later.

Her tiny voice caused me to stop thinking, "Are you dressed yet?"

"Sure am. Where are we going to?"

"Chinese Buffet."

A sneak down to Diagon Alley and through the Leaky Cauldron later, the people began to look more like me. I mean that in the less robes and House Crests, not in the more handsome way.

Moments later, Granger had pulled me through a rundown looking building and ordered seating for two.

Now let me explain something. I've had the finest of fine food. Fresh Salmon, tender steaks, Caviar; but I have never had what Granger was expecting me to eat. Greasy rice and old chicken covered in sauce and Merlin knows what else.

Not to say it wasn't good. In fact it was very good, I pondered as I sat across from Granger, snacking on a piece of bread covered in sugar which I found to be my favourite dish in the joint. She insisted it was a side but I preferred it as my main course.

She paid for the dinner and I felt obliged to buy her something as well. I am a gentleman after all.

"C'mon Granger, just one drink. Promise I won't get handsy." I gave her a wink and pulled her through the door. The music was low considering it was only around 10 o'clock and there were only a few people there.

I manoeuvred past the chairs to the bar and ordered a Smirnoff and coke and turned to Granger. "What do you want, Hermione?" She looked at me curiously and then desperately.

"Don't care." She finally said after a moments pause. I ordered her the same and my mate, whose name I never could recall, poured them out for me. I carried our drinks to a booth in the center of the room.

"Never been in a bar before, Granger?" I leaned back in my seat and shot a smirk at her.

"So we're back to Granger now huh?" I shrugged and refused to answer. "No I haven't. Mother doesn't approve of drinking. Says it will make me dumber and I believe her. Plus the taste is awful."

"Should've told me so sooner. I'd have gotten you a Smirnoff Ice. You can barely taste the booze in those babies." She smiled and covered her lips with her drink. Clearly, she had those before.

"So, you come to the bar but not the restaurants? That's curious." She jumped subjects quite quickly and I played along.

I scoffed, "If you could even call that place a restaurant. Who knows how many rats are in that kitchen?"

"I like it. Regardless of how many rats are in the kitchen." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sipped her drink as though it was hot chocolate. I broke into a smile at the way she peeked over the glass at me.

She wasn't nearly as bad as I use to think. In fact I could easily learn to live with her sarcastic remarks and ever so timid ways. I would just have to convince mother that she was much better than Pansy Parkinson. It shouldn't be too difficult. She hated Pansy's parents as it was.

"This is strong, Malfoy." She hissed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, having taken too much at once.

"Only because that's how I like them. He mixes them strong for me." I smirked over at her. "I'd gladly finish this for you if you can't."

Her eyes lit up and she chugged the last bit in her cup. I couldn't help but laugh at the hazy look that covered her face.

My laugh halted when the Dark Mark on my arm stung my skin. I glanced across the room and saw someone I really didn't want to see opening the door. In a flash, I had grabbed Granger's arm and pulled her with me around the corner where the restrooms were.

"You said you wouldn't get handsy!" I placed my hand over her mouth and she was instantly silent. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Listen, a very bad person just came in. He will not hesitate to kill you on the spot. I need to get you out of here and safe. Understand?" She nodded her head and I poked my head around the corner.

Blaise Zabini's father was at the bar, looking quite out of place in his robes but clearly not caring. I whipped my head back around the corner just as he turned towards my hiding place.

I took her hand and pulled her into the ladies bathroom. Of all the places, he wouldn't look in here.

"Oh thank Merlin." I muttered when I saw the window behind one of the stalls and I blasted it open with my wand, swearing when it made more of a noise than I'd have hoped for. "Quick, Granger."

I helped her up and out the window, heaving myself up as there was a banging on the door that Granger, cleverly, locked shut. The second my feet hit the ground of the alley outside, the lock gave out and the door slammed open.

I pulled her with me out of the Alley, staying to the side, searching for the least obvious place I would hide.

"Here." Granger said and steered us towards the shop I would've loved to be in but never would go into willingly.

It was the Weasley Twins shop. She shut the door and we ran to the very back past the counter. "You can't be seen from the street back here." She whispered. Apparently, the majority of the store was in the front because the back was cramped as ever. I was toe to toe with her, catching my breath.

"Who was it?" she asked after a few moments had past.

"I can't tell you." I said, ashamed at myself. I figured if she knew, she'd turn in my mate's father and if he ever found out it was me, I'd be dead.

"Why not? Malfoy you said yourself he'd kill me! I can stop it!"

I shook my head. Evil or not, he was my friends father. Slytherin's don't betray their own.

"Unless that's what you want. That's it isn't it?!" Her eyes were blazing with anger. "You _want_ him to kill me."

"You couldn't be more wrong Granger. Why would I just save your arse otherwise?"

"Because you're sick like that! You bastard. You've been trying to get rid of me haven't you?"

"No Granger! I've been trying to make this work! I could've chosen the easy way. I could just take this damn charm off my neck and make you my slave but I have dignity."

"Dignity my arse! You're a prat and you've always been a prat." She moved to get away from me, looking quite ill.

"Granger, stop." I grabbed her arm but she shoved me off just as my mark went on fire and I snatched her and pulled her back. She opened her mouth to scream at me but I forced my lips on hers, seeing as my hands where currently holding her still. She was instantly silent but she stared right into my eyes. She looked angry and annoyed but that faded to confusion and, when there was a hissing aggravated grunt in the front of the stop, her eyes shone in understanding.

The door shut and it was quiet. I pulled away from her and let go of her arms but she didn't move. Instead, she leaned forward and placed her hand against my cheek, and she kissed me.

I felt hot and my body tingled and I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her flush against me. She pressed her lips against mine harder, sliding her tongue along my bottom lip, and I nearly leapt with joy.

"How about that; Hermione snogging Malfoy. I never thought I'd see the day."

"No joke, Fred. I was about to shout for the ferret to get off our 'Mione but she seems to be the one instigating it."

"Curious."

"Oh Quite."

The voice of the Weasley twins rudely interrupted my kiss with Granger and I turned to sneer at them.

"Sod off, Weasels." Unfortunately, Granger had other things in mind.

"Fred! George!" She slid out of my grasp and flung her arms around the both of them.

"'Mione. How did you ever end up with a git like this?"

"Don't get us wrong, Ron's no better but Malfoy, really?"

"It's quite a long story, boys."

"Get on with it them. Curfew is in two hours for you Miss Head Girl."

I crossed my arms and let out a breath of air. The night had just begun and I was already exhausted and wildly stressed beyond belief.

This was going to be fun. NOT!

**TA DA! After about twenty minutes of searching, I finally found out how to upload this sucker. They changed the site around and confused me crazy. I hope you all enjoy it! And I just had to have a little argument in there. It was getting too fluffy for me.**


	37. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

Chapter 37

The Weasley Twins were often known for their pranks, jokes, and tendencies to show up when they were most definitely not wanted. This was not always the case, but at this moment, I needed to get Granger back up to the Castle and quickly.

When I told her this, the two looked quizzically at me and then at each other before grabbing me by the arms and hauling me into the front of their store. I growled and snapped for them to let me go but they just laughed.

"Such a worry weasel."

"No that's mum, George."

"Oh right!"

They carried me outside the store and I faintly heard Granger calling for them to stop. Which they did, after the darkness on the streets of Diagon Alley grew darker and the quiet resounded loudly in my ears. Their cheery mood fell to an abrupt stop as they glanced around, placing me back on the ground. I looked for Granger and found her gaze.

She was standing at the entry way to the Weasley's shop and I held my hand up for her to stay. She looked cross at me but I didn't mistake her frightened posture for her stubborn posture.

I felt one of the Weasley's stiffen and I swirled away from the store to see what he saw; my wand at the ready and they reiterated with me. For a moment, it felt odd to be standing side by side with men who were usually on the other end of my wand.

My eyes focused on the dark and I felt a beastly growl in the back of my throat. "Now, now, Draco. There's no need to get vicious." I heard a familiar silky voice and in a flash, the two were hurled back and I braced my feet in the soft ground.

"George! Fred!" She shouted and ran to their aid but I turned my head and snapped. "Stay."

The voice that sounded very familiar cackled and I fought my memory to recall who it was. It wasn't my father; I'd have realized his voice in an instant. It wasn't Blaises' father either, strangely, considering he was the one we saw and avoided quite badly.

"Such an authoritative child; just like your father." My Dark Mark stung but I shoved the pain into the back of my mind and shifted my feet as I cast a spell.

"Expelliarmus!" a flash of blue fired from my wand and while, I knew he would block it, it still gave me enough light to try and get a good look at him. It was more of a them. The second figure had yet to say a word and looked quite fidgety in the few seconds I saw him.

Over the years of training with Snape and my father, I had acquired the ability to feel when someone was casting magic and it became quite handy when wordless or wandless magic was occurring.

That is how I was able to block the first attack and leap up the stairs to Granger. I was pulling my wand around us to apparate when the other person cast the same charm and it bound us together. The familiar man sent us to sleep with a final blast from his wand.

"Malfoy. Malfoy wake up." Granger's voice quivered with fear as I stirred awake. I opened my eyes and was nose to nose with her. Her breath was against my lips and I fought to keep my mind on the situation at hand.

"Granger. Are you alright?" I scanned the room and found it familiar yet again as I struggled with the metal chains that bound us together.

"I'm okay. I have an idea." I was hesitant but I agreed none-the-less. She leaned her head down and I felt her lips on my neck.

"Granger…I don't think that will…"

"Shh…I'm taking off your necklace."

"Granger! No! Don't get me wrong, I'm all for a frolic in some dark corner but now is not the…"

"Will you shut up? The Veela in you will be more focused on protecting me than ravishing me."

"Oh how selfish of you." I rolled my eyes at the though of me diving in front of a wand to stop her from being cursed.

Her teeth grazed my skin as she pulled at the string holding the coin around my neck and it slide off my neck with ease. I felt my head cloud and my vision faded to a lighter colour.

We were in one of the chambers that Voldemort use to throw me in when I defied him. I recognized it by the smell and the absurd picture of the deathly skinny bird on the wall that he use to fancy. She looked slightly like Pansy and the thought of Tom Riddle being smitten with Mrs. Parkinson didn't seem quite farfetched. They were both evil.

My arms stretched at the chains around me and I heard them creak as they bent and broke. I scanned the room and breathed in the air to smell someone approaching. The metal door slammed open causing her to jump.

"Broke free did you?" Peter Pettigrew sniveled at me and stepped to the side for yet another cloaked figure to pass by him. He smelled of mold and antique stores.

"Nothing to worry about. Even if he is a little hormonal, he's still one of us." The man hissed. "Come Draco. Bring your little pet."

Granger bristled but I took her by the arm and hauled her to her feet. He let out a chuckle and I didn't respond. I simply pulled her along behind me and when she whispered, "is that you know…?" I squeezed her arm tightly.

Now, she must be thinking that I had been playing the Veela card to get her to trust me in order to give her to Voldemort, thus luring Potter and blah blah blah. But in actuality, my Veela self was doing what I could to keep her and myself alive. That included throwing her into the chair in the main hallway and bowing down to Lord Voldemort.

"You've brought Potter's Mudblood." His voice snaked through my brain and I felt pressure against my skull. It always happened when he spoke to me and it even happened to my father. Neither of us knew why but it didn't happen to mother.

"Yes." I refused to call him Lord or sir. Mainly because soon he would be dead and I would be taking his place.

"Good work." I glanced behind him and saw my father sneer at me. I had risen to my feet when I heard the familiar voice again. It was the same voice I heard months ago on the quidditch field after I was told I'd have to spend the majority of my weeks with Granger. After I found out I was destined to be with her. The voice I heard that woke me from my pleasant nap and I was sent through the forest to save her from my friends.

I turned, ready to see the person who I was certain I'd hate and I choked. They dropped the hood from their head and spoke.

"I believe he is lying."

**And the plot gets even longer! Next chapter will be along the length of 4 maybe 5 pages and it's looking promising. Fred and George will come into play later. Don't you worry about them being out of the picture! I hope you enjoyed it! **


	38. Other Side

**Other side**

Chapter 38

"Severus." Voldemort hissed and Snape bowed. I fought to catch his eye but he refused. "What makes you say this?"

"I know the boy, my Lord. I know him better than his own flesh and he did not bring you the Mudblood." I felt the air escape my body and fear rise inside me. I swallowed the rage creeping up my throat and braced myself for the worst.

"I believe that he is tied to her in a very dangerous way." Snape said coolly, staring at the ground and I hated him with every bit of my soul.

"Silence, Severus. You know nothing of what you do." My father snapped earning a distasteful look from Voldemort.

"Lucius, I know of your Uncle. You must understand the delicacy of the situation."

"I understand perfectly well. He'll do better without the little whore!" My father burst forward, wand outstretched, ready to curse the life out of my mate. With a loud snarl, I had snatched his wand from his hand and bared my teeth.

"Don't even think about it." I stood between the chair she sat in and my father, my chest held out and daring him to move. His eyes dug into mine but I refused to back down as I usually did.

"Lucius, Draco cannot be without-"

"Don't _say_ it, Severus! I will not have my only blood tied to this…_thing_!"

"Silence!" The harsh voice pounded against my skull and I saw my father wince slightly. "Malfoy, step back." Like a kicked puppy, he skulked back to his place in the circle around us.

"My Lord," Snape said timidly, inching towards his high-backed chair. "The young Malfoy, in his blood is a long line of-" In a moment I had drew my wand and held it at Snape's throat. "Will you please let me finish?"

"No. He doesn't need to know." I sneered, my heart pounding in my ears.

"Yes, he does. Otherwise he will kill her." Snape finally caught my eye and it puzzled me. He kept glancing down at his pocket. I carefully stepped back and edged my way to Granger.

"Malfoy." She whispered; her eyes slightly red but I think she wiped them away. I motioned for her to stand and she did, trembling. Her knees nearly gave out and she braced herself against the chair for support.

"He is bound to Granger. If you should kill her, he will die as well." My lip curled in anger and she looked at me with worry.

Voldemort rose from his seat and crept past Snape to where we stood. She went ridged and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from growling in the protective manner I did when I felt her fear.

His pale hand reached up to touch her face and I snatched his wrists with my fingers. They tightened around his bones as I hissed, "Don't touch her."

He cackled and pulled my hand off his wrists. "I will do as I please, Draco." He bent my arm back in a painful manner and I didn't drop my glare from his face. He placed his cold fingers against her face and turned it back and forth.

"Hm… fairly attractive for a Mudblood." He bared his teeth in a cruel smile. She seemed to have gained courage as she shoved him away from her and stepped back.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She shouted and he only continued to smile.

"Give it time, Mudblood, and you will." She was proud and noble and stupid. I fought my urge to lash out at Voldemort and I had to look away when he forced her against his ugly body. I ignored her struggling, staring at the broken tiles on the floor until she called for me.

My eyes went dark and when I opened them, Voldemort was on the floor with a large gash across his face and Granger was in my arms whimpering. He touched his face gingerly and laughed at the blood on his fingers whilst Pettigrew rushed to his side and fawned over him.

I turned my head up when there were voices from the hall where the dungeons resided.

"Hermione!" the small balls of light shifted in the dark and Snape cast me a look. Now I'm certainly not a mind reader but I knew what he was thinking. If Granger and I had any chance of getting out of here, it was going to be with the help of Potter and his friends.

I pointed my wand at Pettigrew and said, "Accio wand!" and Granger's wand flew from his pocket and into my hand. "Granger." She took it and I stood in front of her, thanking Merlin the only Death Eaters in the room were Voldemort, my father, Snape, and three others, myself excluded.

"'Mione." Ron Weasley breathed behind me and Potter pushed past me to face the rest of the room. Clearly, he was able to think quicker than the red head. Even his brothers, Fred and George were quicker than him for they were by Potter's side in a split second. They obviously examined their situation and went into attack mode. Ron quickly followed, wand drawn.

An instant later, I was cursing Crabbe's father with a Stupefy and pivoting to slug Pettigrew who kept attempting to hex me. "Piss _off_ Wormtail!" I glanced up and fired a leg binding spell at Parkinson's father as he was mouthing a spell at Potter, feeling a slight pang of guilt as he hit the ground.

"Granger!" I was reminded of the girl I was suppose to be protecting and I found her between the Weasley twins, all three duelling my father and a very slow attacking Snape.

I had a flash of the training I had received over the years and I remembered how, when I observed my father, I recognized the different stances he took when he cast different spells. One in particular was the Crucio curse, which is exactly what he was about to do, and it was directly aimed at her. Without a second thought, I launched at my father and stood between the Gryffindors and my father and shouted, "Levicorpus!" My father was hauled into the air by his ankle, his spell crashing into the wall behind us, the stone crumbling slightly.

"Malfoy!" she gasped and I pulled her to my side. George and Fred paused to look at me and Snape didn't bother using it to his advantage. On the contrary he fished around in his pocket and pulled out a small vile from his pocket.

"Reducto!" I blasted at the chip in the wall and motioned the boys through it. "Potter! Weasley! Let's GO!" I pushed Hermione through the small hole in the wall into the Twins hands.

Weasley blasted a curse at Goyle's father and ran towards me, pausing and calling out, "Harry!"

I turned my attention to the-boy-who-lived and noted, with a small amount of satisfaction, that he couldn't handle Voldemort on his own. He was getting quite weak and was knocked back onto the ground.

"Shit. GO Weasel!" I shoved him back and sprinted towards the center of the room, leaping over the frozen body of Crabbe and pointing my wand at Voldemort.

"Draco, you fool." He hissed and aimed his wand at me, arrogantly.

"Fuck off." I snapped and shouted, "Sectumsempra!" A sharp blade flew from the tip of my wand and spiraled towards him. I turned and grabbed Potter's robes, hauling him to his feet and shoving him towards the nearest exit. "Move it, Potter!"

I cast my eyes back and deflected a curse from the now limping Voldemort. My spell had sliced quite a large chunk of his leg out and the blood pooled on the ground. He screamed in anger and began restoring his servants as I shoved Weasel and Potter out of the dark castle.

I spun around and caught the disapproving eyes of my father as I fired a restoring spell and a blocking spell on the wall where they resided.

"Malfoy, what are you-"

"Shut up and run!" I grabbed Hermione's arm and ran with her because, in all honesty, I only cared about her getting to safety. The others were behind us and we all picked up the speed when there was a loud booming behind us. We dived into a small brushed area and Granger pulled the small vile Snape had out from her pocket.

"He told me it was a port key." She said shakily. "He said it would get us a safe distance or at least enough of a head start."

Everyone placed their hands on it and the small tug behind my navel pulled me up and we came crashing down on a large dusty hill, the castle of Voldemort's far in the distance.

"In to the forest!" Harry ordered and we all charged in, wands lighting the way. I ignored the looks Weasley was shooting me and admired how lightly Fred and George whispered to each other jokingly, chuckling every now and then.

"This way," I pointed over to a particularly rough looking patch and Ronald scoffed.

"Why would we go through there? Let's go the easier way." He pointed over to the other direction and I shook my head.

"They would expect us to go that way because it's you lot. They don't expect us to go the dangerous way. Now c'mon."

I heaved myself over the large tree roots, not caring to look back, knowing they would follow. And they did, Ron looking quite sore, and Hermione looking quite angry.

"So…'Mione." I heard Potter whisper behind me. "You and Malfoy are … together?"

"Not entirely. It's a very long story, Harry. Let's just get home first."

We trudged on quietly for a while. I was expecting a confrontation at any moment and I was right in expecting one. We reached a clearing and Harry could finally be quiet no longer.

"Wait. How do we know you aren't leading us back to them?"

"Harry." Hermione tugged his sleeve exasperatedly. I cast her look and ignored him. I pressed on but he snagged my robes and pulled me back.

"No. What if he's just sending us in circles?" Potter's eyes stared into mine. I really didn't feel like explaining myself to him so I searched my brain for a reason.

Unable to come up with anything, I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Just going to have to trust me, Potter. I _did_ save your ass back there didn't I?" his face dropped slightly and I knew he wasn't satisfied with my reasoning, but he'd take it for now.

"H-Harry?" One of the twins stammered, fumbling up towards us, looking panicked at the brush. It was shaking and snarling. "We have a little problem."

I caught the scent of dead animal and dirt just as a dark paw emerged from the brush. A snarling wolf followed along with three others, their teeth bared and drool dropping from their fangs.

"Granger. Get behind me." I forced her back and she objected.

"They're just dogs!" she howled, trying to scramble past me. "Don't hurt them!"

"They might be. But look at their eyes." I snapped, and the entire group looked.

"They're glossed over." Ronald whispered, confused.

"Imperius Curse." Potter explained and drew his wand. "Fred, George. Don't kill them if you can help it."

I held my wand out and in a swirl of robes; I blasted the first one back into the bushes. The others did the same but they weren't down for long. The dogs launched back at us and knocked me back, my wand flew from my hand and I held my arm against its throat to keep it from biting into my face.

"Stupefy!" Granger's voice sang through my ears and it leapt off me and tackled into her.

"No!" I spun onto my hands and knees and launched at it, clawing at its face to get my arms around its neck and with a harsh twist and snap, I broke its neck.

I heaved it off of her and helped her to her feet, glancing back to see the other three dogs were looking bewildered. Their eyes were clear now and they dashed off into the woods. Ron Weasley was holding his arm carefully to stop the blood flow.

"'Mione." He muttered and she rushed to his side, waving her wand over his injury with gentleness.

"We can't stay. We need to keep moving."

"Draco." Potter's voice made me tense up and I turned to look at him.

"What is it?" I tried to hide the bitterness in my voice. I had only intended to save Hermione but I saved him and Weasley too. I would never be welcome back in my own home because of what I've done.

He held out his hand, looking hopefully at me and after a moment, I took it and shook his hand.

"I'll be expecting an explanation when we get back to Hogwarts." He said, giving my hand a squeeze.

I nodded in understanding. "Let's go." I helped Hermione to her feet and we pushed past the brush and back into the forest.

"Wait." She stopped me and knelt down to root through the underbrush, pulling out a small white wolf and cradling it in her arms. I rolled my eyes and pulled her along.

We walked for a half hour before George spoke up, "Where are we anyways?"

"If I know my Dark Forest well enough, which I do, we are nearing a port key to my mansion. We can rest there for a moment, I'll have to gather a few things seeing as I won't be returning but then we must get going." They looked at me sceptically but nodded and we pressed on.

**Okay! So not very funny but did you expect me to be ****cracking jokes at the dark lord? Bet the majority of you didn't see it coming as Snape did ya? I actually like this chapter and I pray you all do as well!**


	39. Only Words

Chapter 39

_**Only Words**_

"Will you put that thing down, Granger?" She had been carrying the wolf for the past half hour and I was beginning to think she was planning on taking it home.

"I feel awful, Malfoy. The least we can do is give it a place to stay until it's older." She looked up at me with her pleading eyes and I couldn't resist rolling my eyes.

"Dogs aren't allowed." I drawled and helped her over a large root.

"We can give it to Hagrid!" She smiled back at Harry and the others and they smiled back.

"Fang is getting quite old," Weasley explained to the Twins.

"Does he still slobber all over you, Ronald?" One of them asked teasingly.

"Well, at least some one does!" The two laughed together and Granger rolled her eyes.

Potter struggled over the same root I had helped her over and she reached her free hand to him. Apparently, the boy-who-lived had poor balance and fell over the root onto her. The pup squirmed free from between them and I grabbed Potters robes, hauling him off of her angrily and pulling her to her feet.

"Where'd he go?" she was only concerned with her new found friend as I glared at Potter. He straightened his glasses and gave me a weary look.

A tug on my trouser leg drew my attention away from my enemy and I looked down at the little white ball of fuzz. He was scratching his paws on the back of my leg, trying to get up and Hermione cooed with joy, "He likes you!"

I held my arm down and he climbed up it with astounding skill and steadied himself on my shoulder. "Well Potter. That means everyone here has better balance than you do."

He frowned at me and Weasley covered his laugh with a cough. I cleared back some heavy brush and let the others slip by me, casting a disillusion charm behind us to cover our tracks. If I knew my father and the other followers, they won't be too far behind us; even with that head start Snape gave us.

I knew the port key was close. We passed a particularly large rock with a sun carved into it. I carved it myself when I was younger, but I kept that but of information to myself.

"Here," I pointed at a medium sized chest and one of the twins looked at me curiously.

"Awfully fancy for a Port Key." I shrugged and was about to interject when there was a loud boom behind us.

We all dived at the chest, my arm grabbing the pet on my shoulder and holding him against me, and as I glanced back, I saw the large rock topple over and crumble to pieces.

We fell with a thud onto the gardens outside my house. I pushed the dog into her arms and pointed towards the main gate. "Take Granger. Go two blocks down the street there's a pub. Tell the bartender that you're waiting for me. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"What if…" Granger started but I stopped her.

"If I'm not back by then, use his fire place and get to the Headmaster as quick as possible." I gave Granger an extra push to send her following them. The way she looked at me worried me.

I went through the side door to my mansion and ran up the stairs, knowing my mother would be out cold this early in the morning. My room was just as I left it, save a freshly made bed. I accio'd my pack and ordered my belongings to pack themselves.

For a while, I watched my clothes fold and shrink and place them into my bag neatly; my wardrobe was too large to fit into my bag, so it would have to stay as well as my bed.

I snatched up a small satchel before it packed itself and left my room, heading for my fathers study. I ducked into the hall closet when one of our House Elves came out of his room and, muttering to himself, went down to the kitchen. I snuck into his study, weary of the House Elves working to keep my family happy.

He had a small shelf, composing of millions of knick-knacks that technically belonged to me. I shrank and slid them into my small bag. I'd be damned if I let them keep anything that belonged to me. I even snagged a few books from his library that my aunts and uncles had given to me.

I returned to my room as my bed sheets were folding themselves neatly into place and slipped the smaller bag into the pack.

"Sir?" I started and whirled around to see my house elf.

"Pike! You startled me. What is it?"

"Why are you packing up, sir?"

"Is that any of your business?" I turned my nose up at him and he bashed himself on the crown of his head.

"Sorry sir. Bad Pike. Bad thing to do."

I felt guilty for jumping to the defence so quickly. "No, no. it's ok Pike. I'm leaving. For good." His eyes watered even more than usual and I knelt down to see him. "If father asks, I wasn't here. Understood?"

He nodded and waited a moment before saying. "There is a girl looking for you. She's there." He pointed out towards the hallway and I pushed past him.

"Granger?" I hissed. She had just rounded the corner and she stuck her head back around, smiling when she saw me and she ran quietly back towards me. I pulled her into my room. "Are you mad?! My father could be back any secon-!"

"Draco!" I shoved her into my wardrobe, hissing for her to be quiet. A second later, his body appeared in my doorway.

"What, exactly are you doing?" Pike disappeared with a pop and I bit at the inside of my cheek.

"Leaving. You don't want me here anymore, anyways." I fingered my wand in my waistband, ready to use it should he take another step towards me or the wardrobe.

"Where's Potter." His nose rose several inches as he looked down at me and my stomach churned. Surely he wasn't alone. Potter didn't know how to cover his trail. They would've found him with ease.

'_Granger's going to kill me.'_ I thought and said, "How should I know?"

"Because, you helped the little brat escape!" He grasped his cane angrily, twisting it slightly to ready his wand.

"I didn't want to." I sneered. "I had to. Granger is my business now. And with her comes Potter and Weasley."

"What do you care of that Mudblood?" he took a step forward and I braced myself.

"That Mudblood just so happens to be my mate, Lucius." He laughed, cold and cynically.

"You'll be better off without her. It's not as though you actually _care_ for her."

"I love her." The words were out of my mouth before I could catch myself and my heart throbbed when he laughed again.

"Love her? You can't even call her by her name, Draco. You don't love her." My blood boiled and I pulled my wand out just as he did and was lucky enough to blast him backwards. Unfortunately, that landed him against the wardrobe and it shook.

He tenderly brushed his hair back and lifted his wand at me, the curse on the tip of his lips. And Granger burst from the wardrobe, her wand against his throat.

"Say it and I'll curse your head off." She snapped and I cast a binding and petrifying charm on him. Granger topped it off with a sleeping charm, twirling her wand between her fingers when she finished.

"Let's go," I pulled a glove out of my fathers pocket, slung my bag over my shoulder and gave the small garment to Pike on our way out. He bowed happily at me and was gone with another pop.

The Weasley's were leaning against the bar's counter, looking quite confused in a muggle environment. Potter shifted nervously and I caught his eye. I took the small pup from his hands and nodded at Franklin, the bar keep.

"We need to use your fireplace." He gave me a nod and handed me the key to the back room. "You guys first. Floo back to your shop and we'll go to Hogwarts from there." I watched them go, one by one and when it was only Granger and I left, she turned to me.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen." I looked away from her, knowing what she was thinking about and not wanting to see the rejection in her eyes.

"It's not your fault. Technically, it's my great uncles. Go. Before others follow." I nudged her into the fireplace and she was gone in an instant.

She didn't love me. I wasn't even positive I loved her. It was only words after all.

**Boy that one took a lot out of me. It is mainly a filler chapter with that little bit of something in it. See you all next week!**


	40. Understand Me

Chapter 40

**Understand Me**

It took us a whole of twenty minutes to make it back to the Hogwarts gates and even then, the gates where shut and locked. Not even the famous Weasley Twins could get around it so we began brainstorming. Potter, ever so brave, tried to blast the gate open, leaving him with a pair of broken glasses and a sore elbow.

When my eyes caught sight of the moon, I recalled my dear friend and convinced them all to follow me down to the far side of the lake. Carlsberg was dozing on the pebbled beach and I woke him carefully.

"Do you mind taking my friends and I across to the school, Carlsberg?" He shook the extra water off his skin and nodded.

"What is that?" Weasley grimaced and turned to Granger and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Does it really matter? Just get on Ronald." I smirked at him but he refused to look at me. He clearly still didn't trust me.

Carlsberg took all three Weasley's first because I couldn't convince Potter to go and leave Granger with me. Granger pocketed the drowsy dog that fit perfectly into her robe pocket.

Potter and I sat in the sand a fair way away from each other while she wandered along the edge of the water.

"Malfoy." He started, not quite knowing how to continue, so I saved him the hassle.

"My Great Uncle was a Veela, Potter. For some reason it skips several generations

and resurfaces whenever it pleases, and I got stuck with it. G- Hermione is my mate." I corrected myself, my father's snide laugh ringing in my ears. He was right. If I couldn't even call her by name, how could I love her?

I noticed for the first time how his voice didn't annoy me as much as it use to. I supposed it was because he hasn't been yelling at me or wishing me dead. "How does that even work? I thought only girls could be veela." He furrowed his brows, staring out at the lake.

"Obviously not." I stopped and covered the venom in my voice. "Don't get me wrong, Potter. I tried to fight it but I just couldn't manage it. My body needs her."

He cleared his throat after a few minutes of silence during which we both watched her dip her toes into the water and glance up at the sky.

"Thank you." He said quietly. It wasn't the ashamed quiet, it sounded truthful and I found it refreshing. He noticed I was looking at him and he furthered himself. "For earlier, with Voldemort. Thank you."

I nodded my head and stood when Carlsberg came zooming into view. I helped Hermione onto him and she held onto Potter and we were gone.

She refused to let everyone leave her sight and insisted on all of us staying with her in her Head Common Room. They all magiked some blankets of their choice and I leaned back on her couch, not feeling the need for such a thing.

She made up a bed on the arm chair, her feet dangling off one end and her head the other. I rolled my eyes when Weasley snored but gave one of the twins a smirk when they silenced him.

I tried to sleep, honestly, I did, but all I could do was watch her. She kept shifting and after a moment, she sat up and looked back at me.

"You're still awake?" her voice was hushed and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can't get comfortable." I sat up and patted the seat next to me and she stepped past her friends to get to me. My arm draped around her shoulder and pulled her against me. "Did I thank you for threatening my father?"

"No." her voice smiled and I placed a kiss to her temple.

"Thank you." I whispered against her ear and goose bumps ran up her arm. I smoothed them out and felt warmth spread through me when she fell asleep against me.

I shifted to lay back with my arms around her, my face resting against the back of her neck, and I breathed deeply. She may not feel the same way I do, and even I don't know what it is I feel for her but, I think we had made good progress in the past month. My mind stopped racing and my heart rate slowed and I fell asleep with her.

"Good Morning, students and past students!" the Headmaster chipped happily, startling all of us from our sleep, my wand pointed in his direction immediately. Hermione blushed and slid her body away from mine.

"I'm sorry Headmaster. Last night was-"

"There is no need to explain, Miss Granger. Mister Potter here has explained everything to me." Potter adjusted his glasses and turned his weary eyes to mine. He didn't get any sleep last night.

Hermione stood and placed her hand on Potter's shoulder. She whispered something to him and it made him smile. My throat clenched up and a growl fell from my lips. I ignored the glances I was shot and turned my attention to the Headmaster.

"Misters Weasley." the twins looked up from under their blankets, dark circles under their eyes and one yawned. "I would prefer it if the two of you stayed in the castle until this whole ordeal has passed us." With a groan, the two fell back under their sheets, mumbling something about their shop.

"As for you Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, you will return to your common rooms and avoid speaking of this to the others. Take the twins with you. McGonagall should be there setting up separate rooms for them to stay in."

"Yes sir," Weasley gathered his things with Potter and, after a bit of bickering, they pushed the twins out of the Head Common Room.

"As for you Mister Malfoy," I looked up from the ring on my finger. "I believe you and Miss Granger will be safer here. I am certain your own House will know of your betrayal by noon today and so I will announce you and Miss Alanson as Assistant Head Boy and Girl. This should keep you safe from an attack."

My stomach clutched and I felt ill but I managed to keep it all in until he left. I fell back onto the couch and inhaled deeply. She may not have been lying next to me but I could still smell her.

"Ma-Draco." She said quietly, resting her hand on my forehead. I tossed it away from me and snapped.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. This must be awful." I didn't say anything. Not even when the mousy girl, who I assumed must be Alanson, entered the room and greeted us. I didn't pay attention as Hermione lead her up to her new room. I traced my fingers over my Dark Mark and my mind kicked into high gear.

I wouldn't have any more friends. My rise would never happen, then again, I had nearly forgotten about it. It wasn't my top priority anymore. Jason and Blaise and Pansy would never talk to me. In fact, they would try to kill me.

I rose and left the Common Room, striding towards the dungeons, knowing what awaited me there but not caring. The damn Gryffindors were rubbing off on me.

I hissed the password and stepped down into the Common Room to be immediately hit with glares and dark looks.

"Piss off," I snarled at a 4th year. "Where's Zabini and Quills?" He motioned towards the study room which was never used for studying. It was mostly used by the upper years for meetings.

I missed the days when half of the Slytherin House would follow me into this room and hang on my every word. They were all eager to begin new reign and I was the symbol they traced and song they sang. I was strong and controlling and powerful and they worshiped me.

Now they have been told of my betrayal. They distrust me and I haven't a shadow of a doubt that should I sleep here, I would be dead by morning.

'_Surely, my friends would understand.'_ I tried to reason with myself. If Potter could stand Hermione being with me, perhaps my friends will be just as understanding.

I strode into the study room and felt the smirk on my lips when my entry startled Quills. "Malfoy," Pansy said calmly, leaning against one of the desks. Her sleeves were rolled up and I didn't pay much attention to the red and darkened skin on her arm. "We were just discussing how to get rid of your new girlfriend."

She said it as casually as one would give the time of day. Death wasn't a big deal to her anymore. In first year, she would weep when she heard of the things my father showed me and forced me to do. Needless to say, I was able to see the Thestrals before anyone else in my year.

"I hear you're mates with Potter now." Blaise sneered at me and I shot him a cold stare.

"You know that would never happen." He scoffed and pulled out a chair, sitting in it and facing me.

"Explain yourself then."

My three friends stared at me, looks of disbelief in their eyes and I recited the same speech I gave to Potter.

"I can't help it. It isn't my choice. And if it was I'd make it different." I lied easier to them than to anyone else. Jason looked at me through his shaggy hair and after a moment he finally said something.

"Are you still going to rise after Voldemort?"

**Done! And I would like to announce that there will only be 9 more chapters before I hang up my keyboard for a while. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm planning on rewriting some of this and I will be sure to tell you if I do! See you Monday!**


	41. Trust Me

Chapter 41

**Before I get into this, let me say while I pretty much never respond to your reviews, I appreciate them endlessly. I just never get around to answering a lot of questions. I try to answer them in the next chapter I post and if you really would like me to respond, try sending me an email instead.**

**Trust Me**

"Are you still going to rise after Voldemort?" Jason's question seemed simple enough, yet I couldn't find the answer.

"Of course he's not." Pansy snarled jolting from the desk and striding in front of me. She held out her darkened arm for me to see. The black ink of the Dark Mark danced in front of my eyes. "It's my job now."

"Who'd follow _you_?" Jason sneered, his arms crossed as usual.

"Everyone!" she snapped and shoved me out of the way during her evacuation of the room. My two friends were silent for a while and I must admit, I was a slightly worried I'd be leaving my Common Room in a body bag.

"You aren't going to." Blaise said finally, standing and striding up to me. I felt my body react to step back but I force my feet to stay put. I wouldn't flinch, it was a sign of weakness and Slytherin's searched for that; exploitation is even mentioned in the Sorting Hats song.

Unbelievably, a grin spread across his lips and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Good! I was worried I'd have to fake my own death." He laughed and Quills shoved him.

"I'd kill you myself if you went on with this, Malfoy. It's bleeding ridiculous. If Potter can beat Voldemort then…"

"He'd cook you straight."

"What are you saying?" I narrowed my eyes, a feeling of relief washing over me but still slightly sceptical.

"All we're saying is," Jason placed his hand on my shoulder and smirked at me. "We're glad you aren't going through with it."

"I thought it was bullocks from the start, but I wasn't saying it. No offence, Malfoy, but you scare the hell out of me."

I couldn't stop the laugh that fell from my lips. Above all else, they were my friends and they trusted me. We left the study, deciding to head to the kitchens for a quick bite.

"So honestly, Jason, what was going on between you and Hermione?" he smoothed his robes down, dusting off a memory. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"He was shot down. Crashed and burned." My scrawny friend laughed and I ruffled Jason's hair.

"Better that way. Otherwise I'm afraid I'd have to kill you." My eyes scanned him for any sign of doubt and I was pleased when there was none. Granger was smarter than she seemed.

I tickled the pear, greeted Toes and Pike and they happily gave us a fresh meal. I had began re-enacting the fight with my father and they listened curiously.

"You should've left Potter." Blaise snorted and I pointed my fork full of mash at him, flinging it across the table at Jason, accidentally of course.

"I was going t-" he spluttered and wiped his face, his hair sticking straight up, much like it use to in our earlier years. "Sorry, Quills."

Blaise Zabini was never good at holding his emotions in and he laughed so hard, his shallow face turned red.

"You look like Bullstrode, Zabini." Jason scowled and patted his hair down.

"And you're as ugly as Parkinson. No offence, Draco." I shrugged and smiled at them. "What are you going to do about her?"

I raised my eyebrows, finished eating the food in my mouth and said, "Nothing," before taking another bite.

"Well, we must do something. All of Slytherin will be expecting an explanation."

"Maybe, I could call a meeting?" I suggested. I would have to find out who really supported me and what better way to do that than to say I'm breaking every rule in the book and expecting them to accept it.

"Please, Hermione?" I was knocking on her door the next night and she refused to open up. It might be because I completely ignored her the entire day and hadn't said a word to her since the night before; but that was just speculation.

I had asked her if she wouldn't mind joining me for this little meeting only, I didn't ask her so nicely. It was more of a "Get dressed, we're going to the dungeons," command and commands never sat well with Hermione Granger.

I decided to turn on the charm. "It's not that bad, honestly. We aren't evil."

"You are too!" I heard her shout from the other side of the door. With a sigh, I pulled out my wand and blasted the door open. She quickly covered herself with a blanket and blushed bright red. She had neglected to put on her sleeping bottoms.

"Do I have to drag you there?" I saw the challenging look on her face and smirked.

"No! Malfoy! Put me down!!" She squirmed around on my shoulder, beating my back with her fists, like that would make me release her. I dropped her in front of her wardrobe and stared at her, trying to focus on something other than how warm and sexy she looked in just a shirt. My necklace had been lost in the battle at Voldemort's castle and when I touched her, I had to fight my desire on my own.

"Now, I could take you down there like this," I gestured to her half dressed state and she flushed. "Or you can get dressed and come with me."

"Fine," she stuck her nose into the air. "But I won't like it."

"Oh, darling I don't expect you to. Can you just imagine how terrible that journey with your little friends was for me? This will make up for it." I smirked at her and she shoved me back.

"Just leave so I can change." She turned around huffily and I sauntered out. She was awfully moody lately.

Why women take so long to get ready for the simplest occasions, I haven't a clue, but Granger was the worst of the worst. I was beginning to think she was procrastinating. When we finally left the Common Room and were heading to the Room of Requirements, we were ten minutes late.

"Mal-…" I stopped and turned my attention to her instead of my feet. "Draco. Does this mean everyone will know?"

She looked very small in her muggle clothes but I found it fit her better than her usual robes. I took a step forward and caught her lips with mine, smirking when she fell into my kiss immediately.

"Yes." She looked like she was going to be sick and I placed my hand on her stomach. "You'll be alright, Granger. If they can't manage it, I'll kill them." I cracked a lazy smile and she shot me a playful glare.

The meeting began the second we walked in and I felt braver with Zabini and Quills next to me. She hid behind me for a while until Jason convinced her that this wasn't a trick.

"And so, I will not be following in the steps of Voldemort, nor the steps of our fathers." She shot me a look. "I'm taking a step in a different direction and if you should have a problem with that…"

Blaise spoke up before I could. "Then get the fuck out of here!" There were a few mumbles and when no one made for the door, I smirked. I still had control over them all.

"Draco?" she tugged my sleeve and forced me to look at her. "You were going to-"

"Shh…'Mione. I'll explain later. Trust me." I gave her cheek a kiss and was beckoned by a fifth year and unwillingly ended up in a conversation about Quidditch, leaving Hermione behind. When I'd glance back, I was pleased to see her talking with my friends and looking less frightened.

It was kind of amusing how even the bravest lion will shake in the snake pit. Of course, lions never hunt alone and I should've known that because within minutes, the door was being beaten down by her friends.

"Hermione!" Weasel shoved through the now crowded room to her and pulled her away from Zabini. "Are you alright?"

"Of course she's alright you twit. Get your hands off her." I snarled and threw him off of her, feeling my over protective side resurface.

"She doesn't belong to you." He growled as Potter placed his hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Ron, shut up. We went to the Common Room; to check up on you and when you weren't there…" He gave me a guilty look.

"We thought you tricked us." The twins had barged in with them and were being shot curious looks by my classmates. As it turns out, exiting the school the way they did gave them much admiration and respect from all Houses.

"If we'd have known you were throwing a party…"

"We'd have brought some punch."

"Special punch that is." They grinned at each other and said in unison, "Wicked."

"We saw you," Potter held up a bit of parchment. "On the map…with all of them and we were worried about you."

Hermione shook her arm loose of my grip and crossed her arms, "I'm fine."

"Now leave." I sneered and pointed to the door.

"No." Weasel stuck his nose up. "I still don't trust you. Your dad is a death eater and so are you." She rounded on me, her eyes hard and demanding.

"You aren't." she was trying to convince yourself and I honestly didn't know what to do. If I showed her, she would hate me to no ends and I'd be right back to where we started. I was pleased when Weasel took her hand and started pulling her out of the room.

"Let's go, 'Mione."

My blood boiled and I flew past my friends in a furious rage. My fist clenched as I stood before them, stopping them from leaving and glaring at the obnoxious redhead.

"I said to keep your hands off my girl." I shoved him back and he stumbled, his face turning red with anger.

"She _isn't_ yours."

"Yes she bloody well is! Leave Weasel, before I hurt you." I felt my head darkening with haze and I knew what was about to happen. And the idea of shagging Granger in front of all my classmates didn't seem all that appealing.

"Ron, just go. Harry please." Potter grabbed his arm and pulled at him.

"C'mon Ron. We'll wait in your Common Room," Hermione nodded at them and followed them out the door. I trailed after to make sure they left.

When they had rounded the corner she turned on me and I never had the chance to fight her off as she pushed my sleeve up. My Dark Mark stung when she touched it and I winced. Her eyes got watery and she slapped me across the face.

"You're horrible! How could you?" She went to slap me again and I snatched her wrist. Her skin was warm against mine and with the absence of my necklace, my throat tightened as I growled and pulled her against me.

The hallway was empty, my self control was steadily diminishing and she was breathing hard against me. I held her tightly to me and looked past the tears rolling down her cheeks and I kissed her possessively. No matter what Weasel said or what I did. She was mine, and she would have to live with it.

**And it's late, I know but I hit a road block. It's the greatest I can do at the moment. I'm going to let you all decide something again. Would you like the ending to be a happily ever after or would you rather it go with the books epilogue?**


	42. Vampirific

Chapter 42

**Vampirific**

She pushed away from me after a moment, wiping her tears off on her sleeves and clearing her throat. "I think," she paused, her eyes running over my Dark Mark, "we need to get you your new charm."

I wrapped my arms back around her and leaned forward to catch her lips and stop her nonsense but she pushed at me again. "No." Her fingers brushed the ink on my arm and when I winced, she withdrew.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, just stings a bit." I lifted her chin carefully and kissed her again only to have her step back quickly to stop me.

Her rejection scalded me and she spun around, walking briskly away from me, her hair bouncing in a tangled mess.

"'ey!" Blaise stuck his head out of the doorway. "Where's she goin'?"

I shot him a glance and shrugged. "Take care of the party," and strode after her. "Granger?" The halls to Hogwarts were numerous and exceptionally random and so catching up to her was no easy task. I actually had to sniff the air, yes the air, like a dog.

After searching for what felt like ages, I found her in Snape's supply closet, rummaging through his potions. I pushed open the door and she started when it slammed against the shelf.

"Shush, Malfoy!" she whispered, placing a finger to her lips. "We can get nearly everything here. What time is it?"

I pulled a pure silver pocket watch out of my jeans pocket and clicked it open, "It's almost ten." I carefully closed the door and stared up at her. She had climbed the ladder to the very top and was fishing around, knocking one of Snape's vials over.

Recognizing it was his truth potion; I dove and caught it, wincing when a few drops that had slipped out landed against my lips. Despite me closing my lips tightly, I could taste the copper of the potion touch my tongue and I groaned.

Tonight wasn't going to be very fun. "Perfect!" she beamed as she held up a small basket of Dragon Scales. She stepped down the ladder, ignoring the creaking of the wood and I put the vial back on the shelves.

"Why's it perfect?" I dusted down my robes, feeling the potion starting to work.

"Because we are going to go into the Forbidden Forest and get some vampire blood."

"Are you mental, Granger? We can't do that!" She placed her free hand over my mouth and silenced me.

"Be quiet or Snape will hear you." She hissed. "Now stop insulting me and follow." She motioned me with her finger in a way I found quite sexy but I managed to bite my tongue.

Literally.

It was bleeding when we left Snape's Supply Closet. I swallowed it and pressed on. She pushed open the door to the Infirmary and stuck her head in. "C'mon." She scampered in and pulled a cauldron out from the back, placing it on one of the beds and dropping in the ingredients one by one.

I was silent, thinking perhaps, she was joking about the vampire blood. Maybe there was an injured vampire in the back who would be willing to donate. That was not the case.

"Alright. Now we have to let this sit for and hour and one half exactly. Think that's enough time to go get what we need?" she flashed me a desperate smile.

"Erm…sure?" I offered and the next thing I knew, she was dragging me across the grounds towards the forest. "I thought you were kidding!" I protested but she refused to stop.

She climbed over the roots of the trees and didn't speak.

"Do you even know where the vampires are, Granger?"

"Hermione."

"Huh?" I blinked, puzzled.

With a huffy expression she turned and looked up at me. "Her-mi-o-ne, Merlin if Krum could get it I don't know how you can't." She brushed her hair back from her face and I flushed.

"It's just strange for me to call you by name because you still call me Malfoy." I felt my mouth run away with me and hoped that just a drop of this potion didn't last too long.

"Alright," She helped me through a particularly thorny bush and paused, "Draco."

I shivered mockingly, "It just sounds so strange… Hermione."

"Oh you're right. But we best get use to it. What with you being insanely in love with me and all." She showed me a smirk of her own and I felt proud.

"I cannot fight it any long, G-Hermione! I-" I stopped, catching the scent of death and a hefty amount of blood.

"You what?" she asked laughing but I was too busy feeling the trees around us move. I gripped her arm tighter than I meant to and pulled her flush against me.

"I think…" a shaky male voice spoke, "We found some breakfast."

"Indeed," a female cackled and I backed us up against a tree, protecting her from their eyes.

A snarl left my lips and when I saw a sharp movement to my left, I lunged and slammed the female beast into the nearest tree. She yelped in surprise and snapped at me, "Get off me or you'll pay!"

I chuckled and tightened my grip around her throat. "You're already dead, so cutting off your oxygen won't do any good."

"Draco!!!" She cried for me and I instantly dropped her and dashed back to where she was, stopping in my tracks when I saw her, with the blade she had carried from school, against Cedric Diggory's throat.

I stared and she stared until he bared his teeth and the female had attacked me from behind, knocking me to the ground and holding my face against the dirt.

"Cedric," she hissed, "I think we'll save this one for lunch time!"

"Cedric, please." Hermione whispered, pressing the knife harder into his neck. "I don't want to do this."

I waited for her to shift her weight and I slid out from underneath her, digging my nails into her legs and pulling them out from underneath her, causing her to bang her head against a large root on the ground.

I lashed at Diggory, taking the knife from her hands and placing it against his neck for her. "Don't!" she shouted at me and grasped at my hand. "He's our friend."

"Yours maybe," I sneered without meaning to and she gave me a dark look. There was a loud howl in the distance I recognized to be Fang. Hagrid must have seen us enter into the forest.

She placed her hand to his chest and forced him to look at her. "Cedric, we are going to take some of your blood. Give me the knife, Draco."

A bucket was placed just under his arm and she carefully sliced into his skin, gathering the blood. "Sorry," she winced.

He spoke in a harsh whisper, "Let me go."

"Almost…" She gave him a weak smile and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you always feel bad for everyone?"

"There are more approaching. Release me." He snapped and I was uncertain whether he wanted release for our benefit or his.

"There. Let him go, Draco." I loosened my grip on him and he slid out of my grasp just as four or five more vampires fell from the trees onto the ground.

I pulled her into me and shielded her with my body when they lunged at us. Thankfully, the blow never came but an excessive amount of barking did.

Fang was snarling and barking and the Vampires were no where to be seen. I vaguely noticed the little white dog standing behind Fang, yapping as well.

"Hermione!" the brush cracked under the weight of Hagrid. "Are ye' alrigh'?" he shot me a look and I realized that he would never trust me.

"I'm fine, Hagrid." She brushed the hair on Fang's back, thanking him.

We made our way up to the castle, and quickly, though we didn't tell Hagrid why we were in such a hurry.

When we said goodnight to him at his hut, we made a run for the Infirmary. She poured the blood into the cauldron and forced my hand onto her wand and ordered me, "Keep stirring clock-wise."

She emerged from the back moments later with a larger coin in her hands and she placed it into the potion. "We have to let it stay here for twenty four hours," she breathed out. I leaned back on the bed, catching my breath and she sat at the other end of the bed.

"So… Cedric's a Vampire now. Did not see that one coming." I said jokingly.

**Neither did I! And no I'm not a twilight fan but I wanted to give the Vampire a character. Plus when I picture a vampire now, I picture him, and Tom Cruise from Interview with a Vampire, which is a good movie and I would suggest watching it =) See you all Monday!**


End file.
